Light and Dark side
by Akirina
Summary: What if the powers of Noah came to Allen earlier than the time in the manga/anime? Following the events in D. Gray man mangaka and anime. Originally called Bright and Dark Side. Sequel is up!
1. Initiation

D. Gray man- Light and Dark side

_This will be after Allen got injured._

"Urgh… this sucks. Not being able to go back to my friends… Why am I dallying here? I must hurry!" Allen thought as he did his usual exercise with Fou, his frustration building up in him. Without his noticing, Fou managed to knock his arm away and kicked him in the gut, making him fly across the room and hit the pillar. He got up painfully, God; Fou's kicks were the next most painful moves after his Master's and Lenalee's. Lenalee… his nakamas… he wasn't listening to the lecture Fou was giving him.

"Oi, are you listening to me, baka moyashi." Fou said with her arrogant temper.

"No." was Allen's honest reply, Fou nearly killed him there and then had it not been for Bak and the other scientists watching Allen's training.

"What's with you? You're not putting your spirit into this, baka moyashi! At this rate, you'll never be able to activate!" Fou shouted at him. Allen wasn't listening, in fact; the most terrible thing had happened, his left eye activated.

"Damn it." Allen cursed as he quickly lowered his bang over his eyes and covered his left eye with his right hand.

"Walker-kun, is there something wrong with your eye?" He heard Lou Fa say. "Ah, there's nothing wrong. Do you mind if I take a little break now…?" Allen asked quickly as he backed away from the others into the shadows. Bak gave him permission and he rushed off quickly.

"Bak, did you see that?" a stunned Fou asked the golem.

"…Yes, it activated last night, I found out about it when I passed by his place…" Bak replied.

"What was that?"

"… His curse." Fou felt pity for the young boy, and then a loud crash was heard.

AINAINAINAINAINAIN

Allen stumbled through the corridors, somehow managing to get to his room. The pain was unbearable. He could hear the voices of battle already.

"_I've made my decision, Lavi. Please protect the ship." _He could hear the sound of Lenalee's fighting. _Help her, please, why am I still here? I'm useless, just as those two scientists said… Innocence, Lenalee, Nakama, Akuma, Noah… they are my life now. I have no time to play here._

Allen grasped the wall as tightly as he could. The pain of the Akuma's soul was penetrating him; he could hear Lenalee's suffering through his eye. The red pupil was twisting around in his socket, like it wanted to tear itself out.

"Please, help Lenalee…" he gasped. _Allen-kun… _He jolted, **Lenalee!** He shouted in his mind.

_Allen-kun… I'm scared…_

**Don't be scared, Lenalee, I'm sorry. I want to help you through my cursed eye, surely I can do something… Help her please, Innocence, this is my wish to save the Akuma and… humans.**

ANANANANANAN

He blacked out. It was his turn then, since he had begged Innocence and wanted something else, to save his friend… Innocence could do that. But through the cursed eye Mana made? That was possible for him to do. The shadow beside Allen smirked as he ran his hand through the snow white hair. He could help out in some way.

"What happened?" Lou Fa asked concernedly when she was permitted to come into the room. Bak was rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"His curse… injured his eye. The pupil is rotating around the socket… searching for something and watching something…" Bak sighed and looked down at the young boy. His left eye was bandaged up and he had been like that for one day. Not to mention, his Innocence particles had disappeared, it seemed that there had been a time limit for Allen Walker to acquire his Innocence. But he couldn't jump to conclusions.

AINAINAINAINAINAIN

He opened his eyes, he wasn't in the comfort of the Asia Quarters, where was he?

"Allen-kun." He heard a feeble whisper to his right, he turned his head. Lenalee! She was beside him, but her eyes stared right through him, not seeing him. What was happening?

There was a purple color chain wrapping her body, he knew it was dark matter, but when he tried to touch it, he did not feel any pain. Then a flash of white caught his eye and he turned his head, there was a large cloak heading Lenalee's way, it had a silver mask a line dividing the mask into two parts, one was white and the other was a dark blue.

Lenalee had also caught sight of it, "What? Inno…cence? Who's?" she mumbled. Innocence, was it he's? Had it decided to answer his pleas? The white cloak wrapped itself around Lenalee and released the chains from her. It wrapped itself around her body and lulled her to sleep.

The cloak floated to the surface and when they resurfaced, they saw the Level 3 up there. "Title: What are you?" the Akuma said when it caught sight of the Innocence. His head started to hurt badly.

Then it's eye opened and it stared in the direction of him. "Noah…?" the Akuma seemed stunned that Allen was there.

"How can it see me?" Allen wondered but the most important matter now was that his head was starting to pound terribly. Allen couldn't help but scream out loud. The Innocence took the chance while it was distracted and released the soul from the Akuma. It swept over to him and cradled him beside Lenalee, and then it shot to the direction to what he hoped was the ship. He reached out and stroked Lenalee's hair, she wasn't dead. Thank goodness.

In no time at all, they reached the ship only to see that it was being attacked by Akumas. The Innocence did not think one bit before it swept above the clouds and destroyed the Akumas. Then it headed back to the deck and left Lenalee there. It wanted to leave but Allen stopped it and leaned his head against the hood of the Innocence.

"Allen Walker, what are you doing here? Why are you…" an old person rasped.

"Bookman," Allen mouthed, turning to face the elderly man.

"Lenalee." Bookman gasped, seeing her leaning against his shoulder.

"Lenalee!" someone shouted and a young man with a shock of red hair landed on the deck.

"Allen! What happened to her? What did you do to her?" Lavi demanded as he grabbed Allen's shirt.

"I didn't do anything." The words were out of Allen's mouth before he realized it; someone else was speaking through him. Then the Innocence swept up and enveloped him in its caress, the headache was coming on again…

"She was like that when I reached her." His vision was fading and someone was manipulating him. "See you soon, Bookman… Lavi…" Allen rasped as he rapidly faded away.

"Bak-sama, just now, Allen Walker gained conscious and his Innocence has returned to the room. But according to scans, the Innocence particles are in red mode already! It's swirling around at a fast pace!" Wong reported to Bak. Bak nodded, it was time.

**Bak… Bak…** He jolted, that was Fou. She never contacted him this way unless there was an emergency. Was an Akuma here? Impossible but probable…

**Bak, get Allen out of here now!**

Damn…

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Allen opened his eyes. White, everything was white. It was painful. "Bak…" he heard a hoarse whisper by his bedside. Then he jolted, the left eye had activated.

"Akuma!" he shouted as he leapt out of the bed, the location of the Akuma was by his bedside. Fabulous, just great, today should be his lucky day.

Bak skidded into the hospital room of Allen Walker, but he knew it was too late already. The empty white bed with messy sheets as evidence Walker had been there and Fou was on the floor, panting heavily. 'They've taken Allen!" Bak shouted.

"No… baka Bak, you're late. Allen went himself after he destroyed the Akuma…" Fou rasped out loud.

Bak froze, "His Innocence has been restored, and it's called Crown Clown." She continued. Wong was holding her in his arms now, and they were walking back to the door.

"So he's gone to?" Bak asked, trying to glean more from the matter that had happened with an injured Fou as his witness.

"Edo." The name made his blood run cold. "To help Lenalee and the rest of the group searching for Cross Marian." That sounded bad.

"He left a tape too." Fou mumbled as she fell asleep in Wong's arms, her hand clutching a golem with a small smile on her face.

Bak retreated back to his office after they dropped Fou off and listened to the message Allen had left behind. _Bak-san, I'm leaving for Edo… to search for Master. I'm leaving with the Noah's Ark, don't worry, Crown Clown has returned to me, I will be safe. We are going to save the Akumas and Humans, together hand in hand. But there is… crackle… something…crackle…me, I feel uneasy about it… Thank you for taking care of me. Help me say good bye to the others… _Here, Allen Walker's message ended.

AIAIAIAIAIAI

Lavi and the group had encountered the group of 3 level threes now, and they were trying to escape from it. They had escaped to the air and now met the green Akuma.

"Damn it, we'll just have to fight!" Their determination did not last long as Chomesuke found another route out and spending the last of the contraptions did not help elevate their luck. They were trapped.

"What do we do now?" Lavi asked Bookman.

"Fight." The panda hissed back.

Then one of the Akumas stiffened, "What is that?" No one wanted to be tricked but all of the Akumas were looking in the same direction so Lavi took a peek and gasped; the sky had split open. This was an unheard of phenomenon, what on earth was going on?

"The Noah's Ark is back." The Akumas started discussing eagerly.

"But Earl-sama wouldn't land it here. What could be going on?" "Let's go check out!" the others agreed quickly but before they could reach the Ark, it disappeared. The Akumas stopped and Lavi and the group who had been going in the opposite direction but somehow ended up on the same route as the Akumas, stopped.

"It's gone… That's too bad. Hey, our meal followed us? That's so good of them!" the mourning Akuma turned around and saw the group. Lavi stopped dead in his tracks, he cursed himself. This was not a good situation… he prepared himself for the attack.

They were in the middle of the battle between the level 3's and their side was losing. Bookman, Krory and Lavi were worn out already.

"Whoa, the battle has passed this quickly? Shall I help you out?" a voice said loudly before a white streak blew past them and flew into the sky. From underneath the cloak, a hand with 5 talons quickly slashed the Akumas into quarters and they blew apart. Then the figure landed on the ground.

"Pitiful Akumas, may your soul find salvation." A familiar voice murmured a familiar phrase. The exorcists jerked upright, "It can't be… your Innocence…" Lenalee put a hand over her mouth.

"What can't be what?" the stranger turned around and pulled off his hood.

"I'm back, everyone." It was Allen Walker.

ANANANANANANAN

Allen was riding on Chomesuke as he had fainted after he reintroduced himself back to the battle field.

"It was impossible. It couldn't be true…" Lavi muttered under his breath to Bookman. They had settled down for a rest. Allen was running a high temperature, a fever now at all times! But it had risen dangerously; it was a miracle that he was still alive. He had coughed up blood a few times, but what was weird was that the blood was blackish in color.

Chomesuke seemed to know what Allen was going through. She couldn't explain it but she said it had to do with being an Akuma, from Allen, she was feeling a family feeling. Something that she couldn't explain, the other weird thing was that they always found blood on his forehead after a night of rest. They had set someone up to guard Allen, but the blood always appeared later.

Bookman had an expression of horror on his face and told Lavi to kill Allen if he started behaving weirdly. Lavi was shocked and tried to deny the order but when Bookman asked,

"What are Bookmans, Lavi? We are people who do not need hearts. We do not have nakamas. We are observers only." Lavi's response was to grit his teeth; he secretly damned his fate as a Bookman. "Bookman, Lavi, shall we continue on? Allen has regained conscious, but he's coughing blood…" Lenalee's concerned voice broke in through their conversation. "What? Coughing blood? This is unheard of, whatever could be happening to Allen Walker?" Bookman muttered as he made his way over to Allen.

ANANANANANAN

"Allen? Are you all right?" he heard a person calling him through layers of darkness, it sounded familiar, and he had no idea why… Allen opened his eyes wearily and saw an Akuma staring down at him. It had red hair with curls at the end and it was wearing a pink kimono. It looked familiar, even in the silvery light of the crescent moon.

"Sachiko?" he murmured softly.

The Akuma jerked as it heard his voice, "Allen Walker- chio? You're awake- chio? They'll be pleased! Chio!" the Akuma said, smiling widely.

What had happened? Allen tried to remember, there was the level 3, and it had damaged Fou seriously. He had freed the soul and it told him to go to Edo using the ark, that's what Tyki Mikk's orders were…

He had landed not far from Lenalee's group and it seemed like she had exceeded her 100% synchro-rate during the battle… her hair had burnt off; it was a pity as it was beautiful. Then he had disposed of the level 3's… he had only gone for what seemed like a moment to get some food into his growling belly. But after the battle, he had collapsed. That was funny, why did he collapse? His eyes widened as he felt something force its way up his gullet and he coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth.

"Shit… is this effect of going too far with my cursed eye?" he thought, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of an Akuma. He looked at the Akuma, noting that the soul wasn't in much pain like others and the chains were loose.

"So this is the soul of a modified Akuma." He mused inwardly. Then he noticed the tightening of muscles around Sachiko's jaw and at once a stream of information jolted through his left eye.

"Is the killing instinct getting too strong?" the question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Sachiko looked at him in astonishment.

"Yes… chio, it is, chio. I can't accompany you guys for too long, chio. Marian hasn't found a cure to this yet, after all, we aren't made by him but by Earl-sama, chio." Sachiko replied.

"Allen-kun, you're awake!" someone gasped. Allen turned his head and saw Lenalee, her legs were bandaged and her hair was short like a boy's. The 100% had taken a lot out of her; she was struggling to stand but could not manage it. When she saw his face, she froze.

"Allen-kun, why are you crying? Your tears are black!" she cried, Chaoji, awakened by her cries helped her over to Allen.

"Why is there blood on the ground?" Lenalee asked as she approached and saw the blood stains on the ground. Then she spotted the blood on Allen's face and her face widened.

"Allen-kun, what happened here?" she asked in a quavering voice, her eyes starting to tear. _Oh no… Lavi will kill me if he sees this…_

Allen smiled a fake smile and patted her head, "You worry too much, Lenalee." She smiled apologetically, remembering the scene from last time; but it didn't reach her eyes, she knew he was lying and trying to comfort her. Allen reached up and touched the wetness on his face, the tears from his cursed eye was black while the other side was clear. What were the black tears?

"Allen, are you all right?" someone said.

"Huh? Uh… yeah, I'm fine." Allen automatically replied as he jerked his head in the direction of the voice.

"Lavi, it's good to see you… again… Oyasumi, Bookman." Allen said politely. There was something stirring in him when he saw the elderly Bookman. Recognition, well, of course Bookman was familiar to him. They had been together ever since a few months ago that he had to leave them because of his shattered Innocence. Bookman looked at Allen, sizing up the fifteen year old boy. He seemed to be in good condition, excluding the black tears and the blood he coughed out. Lavi, on the other hand, was celebrating as his best pal was back on the battle field with them.

'Idiot apprentice,' Bookman thought. 'He's really of no use, wouldn't listen to what I say.'

"Hey, Panda, stop staring at Allen with that perverted face, come over and examine him now." Lavi called out.

Bookman's eyes shone as he used the panda fist on Lavi and kicked him away, saying, "I'm not a panda, you idiot Lavi!"

Lavi flew a few leagues away from the whole group and Allen felt a drop of sweat roll down his face as he smiled at Bookman.

'Still the same as ever… I'm glad.' He thought. "Are you all right, Walker? Or should I say, Noah." Bookman whispered so softly that it was almost just air passing through his lips. Noah? What did Bookman mean? He wasn't a Noah… Allen thought as his attentive ears heard Bookman's soft words.

Then a jolt of pain shot through his head as he wondered about it and clutched his head tightly. Chomesuke was clutching her head and kneeling over too.

"What's wrong? Allen-kun, Chomesuke?" Lenalee was calling out.

"It's a message from Earl-sama…" Chomesuke was squeaking out between pants, "A message from the Millennium Earl…" Allen forced out.

"What is it? Has he found out about us?" Bookman asked urgently.

"No, it's not that. He's calling for a different reason…" both of them said. "Earl-sama is calling every…" Chomesuke said, "…every Akuma from all over Japan…" Allen said. Both of them completed the message by saying, "…To Edo." The whole group froze.

"What shall we do, continue forward or turn back." Bookman broke the silence when he digested the information.

"To Edo, we can't stop here." Lenalee replied immediately as she broke out of her stupor and crawling over to Allen, who seemed to be in greater pain than Chomesuke.

"I… want to continue walking… according to what Mana ordered." Allen whimpered. Lenalee put his head on her lap, trying to soothe his pain. It helped him, but not much.

"Hey, look! Exorcists and humans! Our lucky day!" a level 3 Akuma shouted from above to his four partners as he descended down. The four Akumas followed suit and when Allen couldn't hold in the pain anymore, he yelled out loud. The 5 Akumas jerked as if they'd been stung.

"Hey, isn't that the Exorcist Tyki Mikk-sama told us to watch out for? That boastful Akuma blurted it to us…See, that guy…" the red Akuma exclaimed upon seeing Allen and pointing towards Allen.

"Yeah, if we take him to Mikk-sama, we'll be rewarded!" the four other Akumas agreed. Lavi leapt in front of Allen before their conversation ended.

"You're not going anywhere with Allen!" he cried as he readied his fighting stance. Krory and Bookman were right behind him.

They took on the Akumas, but a yellow one managed to wrestle Allen away from the rest of the group.

"I've got him! Let's go claim our rewards!" it yelled to the others and they sprang away from the opponents.

"It's too bad we couldn't stay to feast on you! We'll meet you at Edo! Depending if your little friend is still alive, whether Earl-sama is merciful or not." The Akumas jeered.

"We'll gobble you up, level 2! Traitor!" the yellow one added as they flew away.

"Damn it! Why couldn't we try harder? What shall we do, Gramps?" Lavi asked.

"No choice but to do the inevitable." Bookman murmured. The rest did not understand what he meant, but Lavi did.

"No! We're not going to abandon him to the Noahs! Gramps, we need every exorcist we can get!" Lavi tried to make excuses for them to get Allen back.

"We'll see how this war turns out first." Bookman muttered. He did not scold Lavi for now as he nursed a soft spot for Allen Walker as well. There was a part of the boy that drew everyone to him like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was the part of him that wanted to keep walking no matter what. His determination and courage was the fuel for everyone. But he couldn't do anything for the boy now. They could only keep moving forward. Walker had to fend for himself. He was sorry that they had to leave the boy behind, but they would have to go ahead and should not risk the least number of exorcists they had left. However, he regretted not being by Walker's side since Walker was The Destroyer of Time and recording Walker's path would be interesting. "I'm sorry, Allen Walker. I wanted to learn much of what happened." Bookman murmured softly.

He thought nobody heard it, but Lavi managed to catch it whole. What is Gramps thinking about? He wondered as he guarded the rear of the party that was moving to Edo.

This is the end of the 1st chapter. I do not know how this story will end up. It depends whether I'll still have the inspiration to continue…


	2. Edo

**Chapter 2**

So the last I stopped off was at…

Allen's brain was in a haze when the Level 3s flew off with him. His mind procession was blurry, but not enough so he knew that he was being captured by the Akuma's. His Innocence was singing strongly to him to activate it and they would go to battle, release all the souls from the chains. _I wish I could do so, but the Earl's signal is too strong through the Akumas, its affecting me greatly._ He thought, it was so powerful and had drowned out every single noise around him.

Meanwhile…

Nearby, there was another group of exorcists heading towards Edo too. The biggest person, Marie, jolted as he heard something that sounded eerie as well as nostalgic. What was that? It sounded like Innocence, but it had a weird edge to it.

"Is something wrong, Marie?" a samurai guy with long blue hair asked him. Marie's every movement drew everyone's eyes, after all, he was the biggest sized among all of them.

"No, nothing wrong-" Marie started to reply when the noise snagged his attention again. Without knowing it, a tear rolled out of his eye. Whose Innocence was it? It was such a grieving sound that had slashed at his heart. It was calling out to its partner but since they had maximum invocation just a week ago or so, she could not hear it. She was busy tending to others, as well as worrying for it. _She? Who is 'she'? I've heard about Lenalee Lee and another one, Miranda Lotto. Who could it be?_

"Marie? Are you all right? You're crying." The general, Froic Tiedoll, they were guarding enquired. "Yeah, I'm all right. It was just that one of the exorcist's Innocence has reached the 100% synchro-rate and it is calling out to its partner now."

**Help.** Marie jerked, what was this, Innocence talking to him?** Help us. You can hear me, can't you? My partner needs help, we need your help. Please. Tell Kanda it is Allen Walker he needs to help. **

"Kanda, do you know who Allen Walker is?" Marie croaked out, still in shock.

Kanda stiffened, "Why do you ask that?" he replied as coldly as ever.

"He needs our help; he's not far from here. Shall we, general?" Marie asked, turning to Tiedoll.

"We should help him. Where is he? Lead the way, Marie." Tiedoll said.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAI

His Innocence had fallen silent after it gave out those weird vibes. But even though there was nothing going on, he could feel through the thick haze of pain that something was coming. His Innocence had called something to come. It was so sudden that his mind couldn't take it in, but the level 3s around him were destroyed. He could feel the pain easing a while before his senses dulled and he fell into a dark sleep.

It was the same dream; Lenalee was alone in some kind of Romanian ruins. She was crying over an exorcist. She looked so lonely, he couldn't help but head towards her, before he was stopped by a reflection in the water that was supposed to be his, but yet not his. It was a shadow with black ripples for its skin.

_Why do you stop me? I need to get to Lenalee! _He wanted to shout at it.

_Don't go to her, you'll hurt yourself even more, Allen. This wasn't meant to be._ A voice he hadn't heard in ten years whispered out of the air. Mana! What are you doing here in my dream…? Allen jerked and opened his eyes, his breathing was strained.

"Oi, bean sprout, you're so noisy when you sleep." A certain irritating guy commented. "Shut up Kanda." Allen muttered as he sat up.

"What happened? I remembered that the level 3s were destroyed by someone… You helped me out?" Allen asked as he took in his surroundings and noticed that there were two people in the shadows, one big and the other one was smaller than the big one.

"Who are your companions?" Allen threw in another question. By the way how Kanda stiffened, Allen could tell that he wasn't supposed to know about the two shadows. Then when Kanda did not reply, he tried to remember what mission Kanda was on. Komui had said that it had something to do with guarding the generals too. Ah, it was with a general Tiedoll and someone called Marie.

"Kanda, you should reply our young friend and not leave his question unanswered." A voice resounded from the dark curtains of shadow.

It was the smaller one who had spoken, Allen did a rough guess and asked, "Are you General Froic Tiedoll?"

The person laughed and nodded, "You must be Allen Walker, Cross's pupil." He countered with his own question. Allen stiffened; he had not expected the news to travel that quickly to the Generals…

Allen swung his legs onto the floor and tried to stand up. Wobbling slightly, he managed to stand steadily and held his left hand out to Tiedoll, "Nice to meet your acquaintance."

Tiedoll laughed, "Polite, aren't you? Did Cross rub that habit onto you? I'm sorry on behalf of my colleague. He's a monster."

Allen brightened up; at least someone knew how his master could be like. "Absolutely, except he might be different than what you think…" Allen shook his head, why was he saying such good things about his master?

"This is Marie. Marie's Innocence is to do with sound. He can hear the Akuma coming towards him from a distance and he uses piano strings to pierce through the Akuma, then his Innocence will play a hymn and that will corrupt the Akuma, destroying it almost immediately. He's also the one that knew about your condition and alerted us to it." Tiedoll carried on introducing his companions.

Allen nodded, only half listening. "Um, how long have I been out?" Allen asked when Tiedoll stopped to take a breath.

"You've been out for ten minutes. It's good to meet you, Allen Walker." Allen started a little; he hadn't noticed that Marie had moved closer to them.

"Good to meet you too, Marie." Allen said politely in reply. A little jolt ran through him, the sensation of pain of pain was drilling against his left eye. It was going to activate. It probably wasn't good to let the others see his eye, they probably would freak out since they hadn't seen the 'updated version' of it. He covered his eye with his right eye, this made everyone notice.

"Hey, what's with the eye, bean sprout?" Kanda asked in his sullen way. He was looking with unsuppressed curiosity at the hand that was covering the eye, trying to see past the block that prevented them from seeing the secret Allen kept.

"That's not polite, Yuu-kun." Tiedoll reprimanded mildly to Kanda. A vein twitched in Kanda's face.

"Please stop it, General. I'm only here to protect you. Don't call me by that stupid name. I'm not here to get mushy with you." He gritted out. In the midst of the retort, the issue about Allen's eye was forgotten and Allen watched on with amusement, doing anything just to stop himself from screaming out from the bouts of pain the rode through his body. He stiffened himself so that no one would know that he was in pain.

"Should we get on soon, General Tiedoll? I should be going my way, to catch up with Lenalee and the others." Allen said timidly when there was a break in the argument. There was a sickening squelch as he voiced his opinion and Allen now clutched at his eye with both his hands. Marie; who had been standing to one side, trying to respect Allen's privacy as he heard all the soft squelching of something rolling around, jolted when he heard the tone of the sound change, he was shocked. What was happening to that eye that Allen was so desperate to prevent them from seeing it?

Kanda and Tiedoll had stopped their friendly yet cold bicker when they heard it. Tiedoll rushed over immediately, "What's wrong, Allen?" he voiced his worries as Marie walked briskly to Allen's side. Kanda walked calmly to Allen, but gave him a wide berth.

"Nothing… It'll pass in a few moments. I'm all right." Allen grinded out, but he wasn't thinking the same on the inside. _Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen! Damn… the signal is just too strong. What is happening? I need to get to Lenalee quickly, everyone needs my help. I shouldn't be sitting here doing nothing._ Allen cursed as he thought. The pain was fading fast and he was almost relieved of it.

"I need to go. I need to go to Edo. It's the only way to stop the Earl." Allen said out loud as he stood up. He could stand properly now, as well as make his way across the small cave they were in.

"We're heading towards Edo too. Why don't we accompany you too?" Tiedoll stated as he stood up and followed the young boy. Allen threw an amused glance at Tiedoll.

"If you can keep up." He told them and sprang off immediately; he landed gracefully on the ground and ran into the trees that were… heading away from Edo…

"That bean sprout has no sense of direction. I'll follow him." Kanda told them and ran off too.

"Aw… and I was planning on having Kanda help me pack too. Never mind, let's go quickly, Marie." Marie nodded his head and thirty seconds later, two shadows were running through the forest and heading to meet up with Kanda and Allen.

ANANANANANANAN

Allen sprang through the forest, Kanda was behind him. How far away, he didn't know, but he was following his instincts and was running in the direction of what he hoped was Edo. Once, he had sensed Kanda's hesitation, but he did not stop running after Allen.

"Oi, bean sprout, you're running in the wrong direction!" Kanda's voice carried strongly through the air. Allen stopped abruptly, making Kanda almost rush into him.

"What did you stop for, idiot!" Kanda snapped, still irritated at the young boy's speed that had surpassed his.

"I was running in the wrong direction?" Allen asked to confirm what he had heard.

"Yeah, we're now miles away from where we're supposed to be. All thanks to you." Kanda supplied the information coldly.

"Geez, I didn't know that. Why didn't you say so earlier?" Allen asked as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I don't know, maybe the wind was whistling in your ears too much?" Kanda suggested nastily. Allen wasn't listening; he just remembered that he was running, but actually… he was following a melody. A nostalgic melody, something Bookman said sprang into his mind. The 14th Noah, was that it? He couldn't remember, but a Noah? What did that have to do with him?

Suddenly, the melody became clearer, and without knowing it, he was humming the melody and singing the words softly. Kanda who had expected to hear a reply from Allen was surprised when he started singing a lullaby.

"Oi, bean sprout, what are you doing?" He was even more surprised when the sky split open and something emerged from it, a weird thing… it couldn't be described properly.

"Noah's…Ark? Why is it here?" Kanda turned to see Allen looking at the thing in…was that awe?

"Oi, bean sprout, you know what this thing is?" Kanda fired the question at Allen. Allen looked at Kanda in puzzlement, "it's Noah's Ark, don't you know…? Oh yeah, you've never ridden on it before. My name is Allen, you idiot." Allen added in when he realized Kanda had called him the idiotic nickname.

"Tch. Whatever, what does it do? It belongs to the Noahs, doesn't it?" Kanda said. Allen nodded and proceeded to drag Kanda to the Ark.

"Hey, what are you doing? If you think we're going to go on that crappy thing that doesn't seem big enough to fit us, you've toed yourself over the line, bean sprout!" Kanda shouted as he sort of panicked.

"Oh shut up, Kanda. My name is Allen. Oh yeah, I forgot that your brain is slower than a snail or a sloth. Despite not having met for a few months, I see that you still haven't upgraded your mental capacity." Allen said as he smirked.

"What! You've got yourself a death wish, bean sprout. I don't care if you've written your will; you're going to die here and now." Kanda growled, annoyed by the comment.

"Maybe, but Kanda's so slow that even a level 1 Akuma can sneak in a couple of attacks. Aren't I right? _Yuu-chan_." Allen teased as he danced towards the Ark.

That made Kanda snap, "What did you say, bean sprout? You are so dead." He snarled as he rushed towards Allen and drew his sword out, there was the figure of a monster vibrating out of him and a dark aura was around him. Allen laughed as he thought; _Kanda is kind of scary…_ Allen stopped in front of the Ark and stood an inch away from entering it and waited for Kanda to arrive. When he did, all Allen did was to step away from his original place and Kanda tethered before entering the Ark…against his will…

_Gotcha! Too bad, Kanda, you were acting like a bull… too much like one._ Allen thought triumphantly. He knew he was going to be slaughtered by Kanda when he got in… well, he didn't care much. Allen stepped into the Ark and entered the familiar white town. Kanda was just recovering from shock a few paces away.

"Hey, bean sprout, what is this place?" he demanded. "Noah's Ark, it's interior. Come on, Kanda. We have to be quick if we want to reach where your general and my unit is." Allen said as he walked through the town.

"What are we looking for?" Kanda asked as he caught up with Allen.

"Mmm… anything that reminds you of Edo, related to it. That's how I found my way. Wait, I think this is it." Allen replied absentmindedly as he stopped in front of a door.

"Door 12, what does it mean?" Kanda read out loud as he asked Allen.

"I don't know either… I just have the feeling… that this should be it." Allen replied as he pushed open the door, they were greeted with the sight of a forest and Lenalee's group was just emerging from it. Allen's sharp eyes also caught sight of Tiedoll and Marie lurking among the tree shadows not far off. "Looks like they're all here." Allen announced.

Not far off too…

"Hey, Tyki, isn't that the Noah's Ark?" Jasdevi asked as they spotted the sky splitting open not far away.

"Hmm, yes, it is. The Akuma must be back with the young man…" Tyki mused as he looked in the direction of the Ark.

"Eh, is that so…" the twins said together.

"Earl-sama." "Noahs-sama." The voices of the Akuma surrounded them, the stars on their faces glowing. The Earl seemed pleased with the Akumas surrounding them.

"This is good! Now we can defeat those hated exorcists with my little pets!" he crooned.

_Little pets indeed… I wonder how that boy is faring. I have already destroyed his Innocence once and he is still living… pretty annoying, yet exhilarating… that I can destroy him more than once. This boy is interesting… Too bad he is an exorcist; he would be my toy if he were not it._ Tyki was thinking as he looked uninterestedly at the accumulating number of Akuma.

"Hey, where's Road?" the two twins asked when they noticed their favorite sister, Road wasn't there.

"She's helping out with the new Ark." The Earl trilled before Tyki could reply.

"Eh~ we want to help out too!" They cried.

"It's impossible. Other than the Earl and Road, no one can operate the Ark. There is another guy, of course, the first Noah that was born, if it's anyone else, they would be in the way." To their surprise it was Skin who replied.

To cover up their surprise, the twins said "We were just suggesting it. Sheesh, you don't need to get so defensive about it. So who's the first Noah?"

"He betrayed us; he tried to kill the Earl, lero. But the Earl killed him, however the Ark cannot be used because the Noah put a curse on it, lero." Lero told them. Jasdevi oohed and aahed, they were disgusted at the attempt to kill the Earl.

"But the hateful 14th went and passed the Musician's license onto a human, that's another reason why we cannot operate the current Ark." The Earl told them.

Jasdevi nodded and an idea hit them, "So THAT'S why you wanted us to kill Cross! It's him whose the Musician License is with!" The Earl just kept silent as the twins continued to rant more about the man.

Then, the attack came. A fire snake burst out of one of the buildings and rushed through the air towards them. The other Noahs managed to get away, but the Earl was swallowed within the fire.

"This isn't even the standard of a general!" the Earl scorned as he made to slice the snake open. But before he did it, a force hit him; it was a melody and a white Innocence.

"Good evening, Earl." A whisper of air blew past his ear, as another breeze blew past his other ear, "Good evening… Earl." The voice made his blood run cold. It was the voice of a Noah who was supposed to be dead…

"14th… You're back, I see. Who did you possess?" the Earl murmured angrily. "But this Innocence is almost like that of a general. Who is it, I wonder?" the Earl mused as he slashed open the fire with dark matter in his hand.

"Now, we should take care of the little rats that have snuck in so far!" the Earl cried out loud for everyone to hear. The smoke cleared and revealed Cross's unit without Allen with them.

"We will stop you from accomplishing your plans, Earl!" Lavi said quietly as they faced the battle.

Tyki's eyes almost popped out when he saw Lavi and Krory. _This must be my lucky days… first, I meet that exorcist Allen Walker, the Cheater A Boy. Now, it's his accomplices… Too bad Allen Walker isn't here to play with them._

"I'll take care of the little brats, Earl." He called out as he leapt towards the unit as Lavi and Krory leapt off the roof and headed towards them. Their weapons met with a clash and Tyki landed on the roof smoothly while the other two spun around and landed roughly not far away from him. The two guys did not seem angry when they saw him, but he saw a burning of hate in the patch eye guy.

"You are a friend of Allen Walker, am I right?" he asked casually. "Shut up!" Lavi snapped, his emotions breaking loose.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" he shouted at Tyki. The man was taken aback for a while, before he gathered his wits back.

"You killed him and you still dare to talk about him. Furthermore, it was your Akumas that captured him and killed him!" Lenalee cried. Tyki blinked, the _Akumas_ had killed Allen?

"What? I only ordered one to go and get him. When did it become that many?" Tyki asked, rather confused.

"Stop acting! Allen was here in Edo and your Akumas dragged him off to you! You would be lying if he wasn't here!" Lavi shouted at him now, Lenalee was standing beside him, tears streaming down her face as Bookman tried to comfort her.

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "It's true that I told an Akuma to go and get Allen back. But it hasn't returned… I wonder why. And he's not here; I haven't seen that boy ever since that day in China.

I'm breaking the chapter off here. Thanks for all the comments and those who liked my story!


	3. Author's Note

Author's note

Sorry for not posting! I was having mid-year exams for TWO weeks… I thought I could die… Anyway, I'm trying to gather information for one of the chapters.

The Questions I want to ask is:

1. Why did Tiedoll, Bak [I don't know about Bak, it's what my friend told me] and Komui think that Allen's Innocence was weird/ special?

2. Who do you think is the Heart?

3. Do you want this to be a AllenXLenalee fanfic, LaviXKanda fanfic, AllenXKanda fanfic?

About Q2, give me a few reasons why you want this person to be the Heart. Personally, I'd prefer Allen… Lenalee is a good one too, considering her status of Equipment rising to Crystal. Allen… his Innocence saved him- the hole in his heart… right? But the other thing is that his Innocence activated and killed Mana, protected him from Eliade… Is it just because of it being a Parasite?

And Q3, I'd seriously like AllenXLenalee… However, my friend (the same one in Q1) said she enjoyed the part when Allen and Kanda were arguing, chap 2… so I… well, I don't know what I'm doing either. But I thought I'd let my readers have a chance to decide the pairings…

No new chapter until you all answered the questions and sorry!! Please don't kill me! Anyway, I shall be copying… um…I'll put this simply, I just got too interested in a few stories for my own good!! So… I might be combining a few fanfics, General Allen Walker, Blended Grey, Innocence,gone. I think it should be this 3… so sorry!!!


	4. Memories of birth

Chapter 3

"That can't be true! He was here, in Japan, and then the Akuma took him away!" Lenalee argued. Tyki was about to reply when a thump sounded beside him.

"Need help, Tyki?" the gravelly voice of Skin Boric asked him.

"I've got it handled, but maybe you would like to try that samurai boy out? He looks pretty interesting…" Tyki suggested to Skin. Skin turned his head and observed the young man who was glaring at them.

"Yeah… he was on the team of that general I was assigned to kill…" Skin said, drool almost trickling out of his mouth.

Tyki was curious, "Why didn't you kill them?"

"I wanted to see who was the strongest, and then I'd compete with him…" Skin answered in a dead voice. Tyki sweat dropped, _I should have known…_ he was thinking.

Just then, he caught sign of a huge fire snake twisting its way through the air towards them.

"Sorry guys, you should have had your discussion back there!" Lavi shouted as he sprang towards them.

The lady, Lenalee stood to one side and could only watch as the fight proceeded. Skin took on Kanda and Bookman, Miranda and Lenalee could only watch their comrades fight the Noahs. The Earl, who had been watching the two Exorcists fight his kin suddenly pulled his mind back from the battle and started planning his upcoming plans.

"Jasdevi, I want you to go and find out what happened to the Ark. It appeared just now and the Akuma Tyki-pon sent has not returned from its mission." He ordered.

"Eh… Watching out for an Akuma? Can we destroy it after it has reported to you?" Jasdero asked sullenly.

"No, no, we need as much Akuma as we can get. The level ones seem to be going out fast even though the level threes are all right and can handle the Exorcists for now. I hope a level four comes soon!" the Earl commented suddenly. The twins could only agree to the Earl's request. With the help of Lero, they managed to get into the Ark, at first they were dumbstruck by the town in the Ark and after wandering a bit, they were more accustomed to the place. But even as they looked, they couldn't find any sign of the Akuma.

"I guess we can only tell the Earl that his Akuma has been destroyed or something…" Debit sang as he tramped around the town, trampling on pretty plants, not caring one bit for it. Jasdero got influenced by his actions and started shooting the place down. This continued for quite a bit until a nearby door opened but no one stepped out.

"What? Was that a ghost?" Jasdero cried as he clung to Debit.

Debit stared at the door, when it did not move again, he said, "It must have been the wind, Jasdero. Don't get scared by such things." It was just to console the now sobbing Jasdero who was starting to wet his clothes with his tears of fear.

"If we want to be the most powerful people, we cannot cry." Debit tried after a while when Jasdero did not stop; thankfully, on the mention of his ambition, Jasdero stopped crying and nodded happily.

Meanwhile…

The Earl had got bored of watching the Exorcists battle with the Noah, _what should I do to the Exorcists? It's so boring sitting here and doing nothing… Too bad I can't play with them, they're much too weak…_ he contemplated. Allen could have made it, but it was just too bad he wasn't here. He wasn't dead, not yet; but he would be dead, killed by the Earl himself who harbored a strong sense of hatred towards him. The boy, who had defied his plans, destroyed his Akuma and had a connection to the 14th. As he looked at the battle, he felt the amusement draining out fast and his mind was telling him to just kill the exorcists now. Even though he had never admitted it, the Earl was afraid of Innocence and the exorcists, he was afraid that they would surpass his abilities.

Their Innocence kept evolving, all because of the Heart. How he wished they didn't exist, but they had to; for his motivation and his sense of challenge.

_What should I do to get rid of those two irritating exorcists?_ He wondered, fiddling with his thumbs as he thought through the wonderful things he could do to torture them. He wanted to dispose of them as quick as possible.

'Hn… This would be the best way…" he said as he formed a ball of dark matter in his hand. He warned Tyki and Skin before he discharged the ball and they managed to get to his side just in time.

"Eh, why did you do that for, Earl, I was having so much fun." Tyki complained as he landed on air beside the Earl.

"We have to dispose of them quickly, Tyki-pon. Exorcists meddle too much for their own good. Anyway, we need to get on with our plans." The Earl reminded Tyki of the reason he was there. Tyki shrugged and turned to the mist and tried to look out for exorcists who had managed to escape the dark matter. It was highly impossible that anyone had survived; the Earl's dark matter was highly destructive. He caught a hint of dark blue and his eyes swiveled to the spot.

"Ah… it seems that one rat has managed to survive…" He mused. Lulubell, who had appeared in the middle of the battle, was looking out for exorcists for her master. Tyki had never doubted Lulubell, she was a sister, but sometimes the servant attitude was pretty weird, if you knew Tyki well enough…

Tyki sneaked a look at Skin; he looked rather delighted that his opponent was still alive.

Although he didn't voice it, Tyki also secretly hoped that his prey was still breathing, as well as Allen Walker. He was troublesome, but hell, he was nice to play with; if the boy was still alive, they might manage to sneak in a game or so of strip poker. The game would be decidedly fun since Tyki was seeking revenge to his abused skills of poker.

"Let me play with them a little more, Earl!" Tyki said as he launched from the roof and headed towards Kanda. Skin didn't stop him from going to fight with the samurai guy, but before Tyki reached Kanda, a glitter of aqua blue caught his eye; using his abilities, Tyki stopped in mid-air as he watched the mist unravel itself and reveal a big monstrous statue.

"What the heck…?" Tyki muttered to himself.

However, the situation with the exorcists was different…

Kanda coughed out blood as he removed Mugen from the ground. Raising his head, he tried to seek out the location of his companions. They were nowhere in sight, but there was something beyond the mist, he was sure of that. Rising, he held Mugen in a defensive position was he disappeared into the mist. Somehow, he met the idiot bunny, Lavi, who was gaping at something,

"What's wrong, Baka Usagi…" he made out as he followed Lavi's gaze to a monstrous structure.

"What is that?" Kanda choked out when he got past his surprise.

"_Kanda… Lavi… everyone… Let me out! I want to fight with my friends!"_ an unmistakable voice emerged from the crystal as a hand emerged from the swirling blueness of the statue and hit against the hard wall of the statue. It nearly answered all of Kanda's questions as well as bought up more.

"It's Lenalee's Innocence. It became like this when she fought against the level three on our way here. The damage isn't too great as Allen helped her out a little." Lavi replied as he walked over to the Innocence.

"Moyashi, what's he got to do with it?" Kanda asked, scoffing at the idea while thinking that he would skin the moyashi to bits if anything happened to Lenalee.

"We don't know either, Lenalee wouldn't tell us about it and Allen hasn't said anything as we just met up with him a few days before. That was before he was taken back to the Earl." Lavi confessed.

"Che, that moyashi is still alive, he isn't with the Earl. We saved him after he was taken from you." Kanda snapped out, irritated at the young boy's mood. For whatever reason, he was not sure of it either and he didn't care.

"Really, he's still alive?" Lavi was looking overjoyed, but even as he said this, someone said,

"Kanda, the Noahs are heading for Lenalee! Look out!" Kanda warily looked around and caught glimpse of a dark haired man cutting through the air towards him as he barely managed to defend himself.

"Aw… Couldn't you just stand still and die at my hands?" the man smirked as he jumped away from Kanda, angering him with insults about his temper and looks.

"Shut up, will you?" Kanda growled as he swung his sword at the laughing Noah.

"Anytime, exorcist-chan. If you would get in bed with me and let me kill you, certainly!" Tyki laughed as he dodged the blows. Everything Kanda did was futile; the Noah would keep evading his blows and try to strike him back. It was like a never ending dance.

As for Lavi, he was dealing with a large Noah of anger who seemed to like sweet things a lot. General Tiedoll, who was busy fighting with the huge Akumas that had formed when they arrived, was trying to keep them away from Lavi and Kanda, or else they would sustain even more injuries saw a plump figure floating down towards Lenalee's crystal.

"Damn! Bookman, the Earl has gotten to Lenalee!" he shouted to the elderly man who was battling some other Akumas that had been unable to form the huge Akuma due to lack of number.

Bookman cursed lightly and shouted, "Oi, idiot apprentice! Take care of Lenalee!"

Lavi heard the old man, but he was tangled up in the fight between him and the Noah, so leaving the fight would be almost impossible. He was going to appeal to Kanda when he saw that he was involved in a fight with the other Noah too. He tried to get near to Lenalee, but there was a barrier blocking the way.

_Would you like me to help?_ The voice breezed across the battle field; it was familiar yet a little heart-wrenching.

"Allen…?" Lavi whispered as soon as the voice registered in his mind. There were several sounds of destruction on the other side of the plains and a streak of white flew to his and Kanda's aid by wrapping a white substance around the two Noahs.

Then it shot off to the direction of where Lenalee was, but Lavi shouted a warning to it, "There's a barrier around where Lenalee is! You can't get in!"

But it shot on and suddenly, the sky split open and a purple figure descended through the crack.

AINAINAINAINAIN

Allen commanded Kanda to go out and meet their companions, but said that he would be traveling on his own for a while. To tell the truth, Allen said that so that he could have time to wait and see if his master was coming. He also needed to deal with the issue of the song that was singing in his ears. It was horribly familiar and he was getting headaches from hearing it over a long period of time. He felt a pang of sadness as he watched Kanda reunite with their friends, and then he turned away and walked into the dark forest.

"Hey, Tim, will master be coming to Edo?" Allen asked Timcanpy. Timcanpy nodded its head, and then it shook its head.

Allen was confused, "Huh? Be more specific, Tim. Is it a yes or no or maybe?" he asked. The golden golem sighed and shook its head, abandoning all communication with Allen and contented itself by settling on its head. Allen sighed too and returned to the troubling matter of the lullaby that had resounded in his mind ever since he had awakened. Unbidden, some phrases rose to his mind and he started to sing them out softly. He felt Tim jolt on his head but ignored it and clutched his head.

"Urgh… Tim, why do I feel like I know this song? Mother sang it before, I recall… but why now? It's such an old memory, I would have forgotten about it if… if it hadn't…" tears were starting to run down his face. That memory was painful, his mother abandoning him when his father commanded her to. His grandparents had looked at him with that haunted yet loving look. His father was the devil in his family, as soon as he saw Allen's disfigured arm, he had isolated himself from his son. Allen was two years old when it happened.

"Forget it… forget it!" Allen screamed to himself when the grief became overwhelming.

"Stop it!" he screamed out loud and collapsed to the ground. Timcanpy fluttered around him, flustered by what Allen had done and anxious about the boy's condition. Allen was, after all, his master. But Allen was currently pulled into the darkest waters by the murky hands of his parents and his past…

The woman panted and screamed from the excruciating pain as she pushed the baby out into the world. She lay down on the blankets as the doctor and mid-wife fussed about the baby's condition and finally, they handed the baby over to her. The woman smiled as she cradled the baby in her arms and when she felt something stiff prodding her, she looked down. What she saw made her gasp; her baby was disfigured. There was a hideously wrinkled red arm with a green cross in the middle of back of the hand. It was a glowing green and when she touched it, a jolt of electricity shot through her. She removed her hand quickly and looked down at her child, what had she eaten, done, so that her baby was like that. Then a back flash of her past made her remember something…

She was eleven years old when her father came home wounded; he was holding a green substance in his hand. He made her eat it, as his death wish. After that, she had severe stomach aches and nothing happened. Her father, however, did not have any tummy aches and died on that night. His last words warmed her heart, "Walk on, Sarah. I love you, my daughter." With that, he left her alone and the whole family grieved him.

Was it that green substance in her that had passed out, into her child? But no matter, the child's father must not see him. He would be killed then; perhaps she could get the mid wife to take care of him… but no one would love him when they caught sight of his arm… The woman, Sarah started to panic but she couldn't do anything for at that moment, the door of the room opened. She hastily covered the child's arm and looked at her husband who was entering the room.

"Hello, dear." She greeted him with a fake smile on her face. The man smiled at her and his gaze was directed to the crying bundle in her arms.

"Our child is…he all right?" he asked with a tone of concern, anyone would have been deceived by this, a man who was concerned for his child. But deep beneath, he was a man who married her for her looks and cared for the child as he was going to be the heir of a huge business.

"Yes, he's in perfect condition." Sarah replied, trying to keep a tremor of fear out of her voice and watched his face as he looked at… their child. The thought that this man was her husband disgusted her.

"He looks like us so much… May I?" the man asked, holding his arms out for the baby, Sarah placed him in the man's arms gently. Then, leaning back, she had a good look at the baby; he would look like his father, the brown hair. He did not inherit the white hair that she had although he had her face shape. The man smiled when the boy stopped crying and stared at his father with wide dark eyes, then the man gasped, "Oh god, his eyes!"

Sarah jolted, "What? What's wrong with his eyes?" she asked concernedly as she tried to stand and walk to her husband, but stumbled and fell back to the bed.

"The colors aren't settled…" he looked at the child with an awestruck look on his face. Then he walked until he was by her side and sat down near her.

"Here, look." She peered at the child's face and saw nothing but dark soulful eyes staring at her. He hadn't inherited her eye color or the man's eye color. It was the black color, like her father's, her dead father's. She was reeling at this when the child's eye color changed to a pale milky brilliant white and back to the dark black.

Sarah gasped, "What does it mean?" she whispered in horror. What did that green substance do to her child?

Without any reason, the man started laughing. Sarah looked at the man, wondering if he had gone mad. This man, James Lee, was a Japanese man even though he was brought up in Britain. He was a rich and powerful man, spoilt and loved her until he abused her daily in their enormous mansion. She thought he was a kind man when he picked her up along the road and chatted with her as he offered her a home in his grand house. She had fallen in love with him, but when he started to abuse her, raping her and beating her up, she couldn't stand it and tried to contact the police, that hadn't worked. When he found out, she suffered a beating. His parent was all right, at least, James was the son of the Earl. He would come to visit them every day and since he was her father-in-law, she liked his sense of humor. That was the bright aspect of her life in that horrible mansion.

Then the worst thing came, she became pregnant with his child; she was horrified but he was delighted and cooed to her bulging stomach each day as the months passed. He no longer abused her but he crooned sickening sentences to her every day. She almost committed suicide, but she had fallen in love with the child without her knowing it. He desired perfection among everything else.

There was a time when a gypsy told her that her child would be a Destroyer of Time. From that point on, James banned her from meeting strangers and she saw him planning out study schedules for the unborn child. She didn't know what was going on, why he was acting this way; she didn't care, all she cared for was the safety of her child.

But the worst thing happened that made her snap back to the present, the child moved. A rustle of sheets was enough for her to know that the baby's secret was about to be discovered. James froze with that awestruck expression on his face as he looked down and uncovered the sheets with a trembling finger. What he saw made him scream with rage and she snatched the child out of his arms quickly.

"There is Innocence in that child! How can it be a child of Noah this way!" he shouted at Sarah, spittle flying out and landing on the woman; it was unsightly, but he didn't care. All he cared was that the plans for Noahs were destroyed and he was going to take his anger out on the woman. He was going to blame her for not giving birth to the baby properly.

She was right. After she got rest from the giving birth process, James hit her and beat her. But he left the child alone and never touched him. Except when the child demanded to play with his father, he decided to set a fake façade up and played with him. She decided to name the child Allen, for no particular reason; it just sounded nice on her lips. Anyway, that's what the gypsy had whispered to her: call the child Allen. James didn't dare to touch the child after he realized it had a strange arm, when the Earl found out; he didn't say anything but everyone knew that he was angry.

As for the child, Allen, he managed to have a peaceful time and his father made no order for the child to be killed. However, she could feel the murderous intent burning off him. The Earl had grown even more distant from her and she was alone in the dark world with a child to protect, and a light coming from that child. Her happiness with the child was short-lived though; at the tender age of two, Allen witnessed his mother being killed by a blood thirsty father as a maid cuddled him to her bosom; they were hiding in a closet and Allen was awake at that time. After his father left the room, the maid stepped out from the closet and Allen saw the redness of the blood, staining everyone…

She had fled with him, and managed to find lodging in a circus while the maid bought him up but she died when he was three years old. Lucky for him, the ringmaster took pity on him and allowed him to stay, provided that he continued to work with them. Allen was paired up with a man, Mana Walker, the clown in the circus; the ringmaster decided that it was time Mana took on an apprentice as they were running low on clowns that were acting in the circus.

Mana took care of Allen and they developed a strong father and son-like bond. Things were as normal, until that day… In some part of Allen's subconscious, he could still remember it; the day when Allen had met the 14th. The man had staggered into the tent at night, when Mana had gone out; Allen was surprised, but he had seen this man before… not to mention that he looked just like Mana.

"Where's Mana?" he asked, his words slurring together, Allen noticed then that there was a red patch on his shirt and reddish liquid was dripping down his face.

"Blood… you're bleeding!" Allen cried out as he moved forward to touch the man. But he moved away and repeated his question.

"Mana's gone out. I don't know where he's gone to." Allen replied absentmindedly, still staring at the man's blood.

"Good." A sigh of relief and worry reached his ears; he looked up and started to ask why when the man stabbed his through his chest. The pain was dull and he couldn't feel anything anymore. All that was left in the world was his breathing and the man's breathing.

"I'm the 14th, Allen…" the older man murmured as he slumped onto Allen and they fell to the ground. Their blood was intermixing already, there was something at the edge of his mind, pushing to get in… the barrier fell and a surge of something flooded in as he fell unconscious. The next day, he woke up with no memories of Mana or the 14th. He forgot everything that had happened between him and Mana, the relationship was built again. But during those last months of Mana's life, he started acting weirdly. These memories had never troubled him… until now.

Allen woke up with a jolt. _That dream… it had been so real…_ He thought as he shook his head. _I must have fallen asleep…_ the boy thought as he looked around. Master had not reached yet… He could not stay here forever… and the battle had begun. For some reason, he knew the events that happened to his comrades during his doze… Allen sighed as he got up; it was time to go to battle.

It's the end of yet another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!


	5. Battle and capture

Chapter 5

Sorry if this chapter is short.

Timcanpy was fluttering around his head worriedly, Allen had collapsed suddenly, his curse had activated and he was uneasy in his slumber. It was swirling around in the confined monocle, like it was watching something. Allen could see the battle between the Noah and the exorcists, they needed help. "Come on, Tim. It's time to go. They need help now, right?" Allen said, getting up, it was obvious that his Master wouldn't appear soon, he might even be in the battlefield already! Allen started to run towards the battle, when Lavi and Kanda started fighting the Noahs, he knew that he wasn't going to reach there any time soon and the Earl was going to attack Lenalee. The idea of using Noahs Ark popped up, but as his eye surveyed the battle; he knew that Kanda and Lavi needed his help against the Noahs.

"Crown Clown."

His Innocence activated, he knew that his crazy idea would be possible. "Go help them out. I will head there through Noahs Ark. You'll travel faster without me."

Crown objected, "Go!" It had no choice but to leave Allen, leaving his left arm numb. So that was what would happen if Crown left, it was sort of painful…

"Urgh," Allen groaned and the Noahs Ark appeared behind him and enveloped him in its dark purple folds.

He was walking in the streets of the Noahs Ark, even though disconnected from his Innocence, Crown sent him daily notices of where it was and so on. It had reached the battle and through Crown, he asked, "Would you like me to help?" Before Crown destroyed some of the Akumas and stopped the two Noahs from moving. Crown continued towards Lenalee when Lavi whispered his name and warned him of the barrier, just as Allen opened a door and stepped through it. The gate materialized and sliced through the barrier with a crackle as crown jumped to Allen immediately. He saw the Earl scaring Lenalee with his actions and jumped to the defense, stopping the Earl.

"Good evening," the Earl said reflexively and surprised to the newcomer, his tone changed when he recognized the albino, "Allen Walker! Every time I meet you, you destroy my plans!"

A layer of hate covered his words as Allen's lips curved into a smile, "Good evening, Earl." Lenalee seemed surprised and relieved to see him; it seemed that someone had told them he was still alive. But first, to get the Earl away; he pushed the Earl off, as the Earl took in his appearance.

"This is like the white Augustus that chased after me. Did it choose you? I wonder what it's called now…" The Earl said, Allen did not reply, intent on killing the Earl, he used Crown Edge, but the Earl remained alive.

'What? Normal people wouldn't have survived that… Then again, the Earl isn't normal.' Allen thought. Apparently, the Earl agreed and reached towards the umbrella that always called out 'Lero' and pulled out a sword with a cross on it. A pang of pain hit Allen's eye as it activated and stared at the Earl accusingly.

It was enough to make the Earl stop as he stared at the evolved eye, Allen took the chance to attack him, although the attack was feeble.

"That eye… it looks just like the eye of a level three…" the Earl murmured out loud as a pierce of pain made Allen cover his eye, breaking the Earl out of his thoughts; he had a lot to think about.

Then the Earl formed a ball of dark matter in each of his hands, "Our little lady is being quite the sleeping beauty, eh?" the Earl said as he hurled both balls at Lenalee. Allen lunged and reached out for the girl. He cradled her in his hands as he landed a few feet away and the dark matter collided with the ground, causing another explosion and more white mist to appear. When it cleared, the Earl and the Noahs were gone, as were the Akumas; destroyed by Tiedoll and Bookman. Allen could only wander around with Lenalee in his arms and wait for the mist to clear a little more. He came across Lavi who was disoriented by the explosion.

"Allen, it's you! Are you alright? I mean, the level 3s that got you didn't do anything bad right?" Lavi asked concernedly, like a mother.

"Yes, Mum, it's me. No, Mum, I'm alright." Allen replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"That's a good boy. Now go along and do your work. Have you gotten a girl yet? I want to see those grandchildren of mine." Lavi said, playing along.

Allen's face turned pink, "Lavi, stop it!" But the older boy was enjoying himself tremendously—too much to be stopped—"You'd better get a girlfriend soon… Oh, is this her—"

"Hey you, stop right there!" the shout alerted Allen to a highly dangerous attacker and he stepped out of the way, allowing Lavi to take the attack. The chokuto chopped off a few strands of red hair and Lavi spuealed in terror.

"Yuu-chan?" Lavi said when he made out the figure. Kanda growled at the use of his nickname and made to shave the rabbit's head off. Allen just looked on, he wasn't going to step in; Lavi was receiving his punishment from Kanda and it didn't bother him. It was payback for the previous topic anyway.

He headed off to find the others, leaving Lavi to his doom. He met the others, Bookman sizing up the destroyer of time as they headed to a bridge nearby for shelter. Just at that moment, Lavi burst out of a cloud nearby, shouting, "Allen~, how could you have left me behind with—YUU-CHAN!" Lavi's sentence ended in a scream as Kanda burst out with the Devil. They ran in circles before Lavi was caught, slaughtered and sent to the butcher.

Lenalee was still unconscious, Allen had wanted to apologise immediately, but she was not up for the task. In the mean time, he updated the others on him, knowing that they had many questions. Bookman asked a few peculiar ones and seemed relieved after that, 'He's not the 14th.' Then Lenalee stirred, catching his attention. He waited eagerly for her to open her eyes.

Lenalee was happy and glad that a piece of her world was back. He had saved her from the Earl, she was grateful for that. She opened her eyes, feeling a little more refreshed to meet the world. Everything was hazy, then her vision focused on one person who had white hair.

"Allen-kun," she greeted him.

"Lenalee," he replied, "I'm sorry, about… about…"

Why was he apologizing to her? Ah yes, it was about Suman… He was guilty because he hadn't been able to save Suman.

"Allen-kun," she interrupted, "If it's about Suman, you have saved him from being a Fallen One. Without you, Suman would have died unhappily. You saved Suman from that, didn't you? Even though his other ending was still nasty, but you saved and relieved him mentally."

Allen's eyes filled and one tear rolled over before he covered it with his bangs.

"Oh, Allen's crying." Lavi teased, breaking into their conversation.

Allen glared at him with watery eyes and retorted, "Well, at least it's better than what you told Lenalee on the ship! I didn't break a window, make her cry and got a punishment from Bookman and Mahoja!" Lavi could only stare at him in surprise, how did Allen know this? He wasn't with them… so how? Just then, Tiedoll came in with Marie, they settled down before beginning another topic on the General's mind.

"I think the Cross unit should stop searching for Marian. That bastard has a different level of fighting and you would get in the way. Besides, your unit and ours, along with Hevlaska, we're the only exorcists left. Are you sure you want to continue?" Surprisingly, it was Miranda who answered, "General Cross asked us that too, at that time, Lenalee here said we would continue with our mission. We can't give up when we had supporters behind us all the while." She was crying now and the others nodded their heads in agreement, "The comrades and supporters who had sacrificed so much for us." Lavi threw in, his eyes glistening oddly and Lenalee crying silently with Allen as her handkerchief. Bookman threw Lavi a look.

Tiedoll sighed, "What about you?" He had already expected the answer, "You know the answer to that already." Allen replied, an empty smile on his face; all this talk of dead people made his heart ache.

Tiedoll sighed yet again, "The road from now on would be one filled with brambles." He told them. Just as he said that, Allen noticed that there were several crackles of dark matter around him and Lenalee. A pumpkin popped out of the ground, crying, "Found you!" Before a black star appeared beneath them and dragged them into the black abyss.

"Lenalee, Allen!" he heard Lavi crying out before they were swallowed and a hand grasped his outstretched one.

Yeah, I know, another cliffhanger again, huh? I'm pretty much unlucky since I lost 2 chapters or more when I lost my time drive. Sheesh… Anyway, nxt chap would be up pretty soon. Oh yeah, about the pairings…

Allen and Yuu: 5

Allen seme: 1

Allen and Lenalee: 5

Yullen[Yuu and Allen] and Alena[Allen and Lenalee] are on par, heh?


	6. Last Dance

AN: Hello there… I'm sorry, I haven't updated this for an EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEELY long time… well, here's the latest chapter! Hope you can enjoy it!

Chapter 6

With much difficulty, the remaining four of the group reached their destination: the door at the top of the stairs. Sure, they had had to leave Kanda and Krory behind in order to reach their goals… but they would return to find their friends.

Or wasn't that so?

Looking down at the ruins of the city, Allen wasn't too sure about that. It was impossible that his friends were alive now, the rooms had to be gone because all was left of the white city…

Was this tower.

"It looks like your friends have left first, right, boy?" Allen spun around and glared at the Noah sitting at the end of a long table.

"Why don't you sit down and talk with me? I'm sure we have much to cover…" Tyki Mikk smirked at the teen.

AINAINAINAINAINA

"Take care of Lenalee, Lavi!" Allen called to his friend as he shot out of his place. His grey eyes were fixed on the dark figure rising from its seat in front of him. Allen gritted his teeth. He knew that defeating a Noah would not be easy.

Especially one who had let the Tease eat his heart.

"Come, boy, let's dance the Last Dance." Tyki told him as he transformed the Tease into a weapon.

And the Last Dance began.

AIAIAIAIAIAI

Tyki landed on the ground.

"What's wrong, Tyki? What happened?" he heard Road ask.

"Have I unleashed a monster?" Tyki murmured aloud and she frowned at him. He had fought the boy in the vacuum, which should have choked him… But, for some reason, the boy—Allen had done something with his Innocence and he had drawn a sword out.

An all-too-familiar sword. It was an exact copy of the Earl's sword, only that it was… inverted. As to its uses, Tyki wasn't sure, but he didn't care about that.

What was worth concerning was the boy.

Even from where he was standing, he could feel the power radiating off him. Of course, the power didn't really concern him when he was fighting _the boy, _but the person he was fighting now had changed, he could feel it. It was _Allen _he was fighting, and he could feel the subtle differences in the auras.

But this new aura was… unnatural.

Or was it because of the Innocence? Tyki mused. After all, the Innocence the boy wielded might be the Heart…

The cloud of dust started to dissipate and Tyki scanned his surroundings for the white haired boy. A sudden sound behind him had Tyki turning around quickly and bringing his arm up to defend himself against a white figure.

They flew into the white cloud and disappeared from Road's sight.

Road let out a sigh of frustration. She could hear the noises of their fight, but she couldn't help but feel worried for them. Tyki was a Noah, and in a sense, her brother. Allen would have been her best friend if she were a normal human.

And she knew that Tyki cared for Allen. Like a brother, of course.

The white cloud cleared and Road spotted the two battling outside. She caught her breath. The sword Allen was holding…

She saw the girl Exorcists press her hand to her head and sway. And then, she was caught in the midst of a vision as Allen met her gaze. His grey eyes…

The Earl was standing where Allen was, his costume covering his frame and the sword in his hand was his.

Then she was thrown out as abruptly as the vision appeared to her. Road looked down, shaken by the vision. What did it mean?

She looked up again, just in time to see Tyki snatch the sword off the ground and heave it at Allen. It was a good thing Tyki was wearing clothes, Road thought as Allen disappeared into another cloud of white dust.

The pillar in the distance started to crumble as a loud noise of impact was heard.

The Noahs waited for the Exorcist's next attack, but it never came.

Instead, there was a shrill bloodcurdling scream, causing the two of them to wince. Road glanced at Tyki and he shrugged. Then, the scream seemed to change.

Road frowned, there was something going on that she did not quite understand. The scream… it sounded like two people screaming now…

"Road, what's going on?"

Road looked at her brother Noah. "I don't know… But, this is like…"

The scream stopped before she could finish and the two looked around cautiously. There didn't seem to be any sign of attack… What had happened when Allen was stabbed? Road was burning with curiosity.

A flicker of movement in the distance had her focusing.

"Tyki! Over there!" she alerted Tyki to the approaching danger.

From the white mist emerged someone who had white hair and grey eyes… but definitely _not _Allen Walker. She saw the girl and the other remaining member of the team move nearer to the walls of their cage.

"Allen!"

"That person is not Allen Walker." Road interrupted their calls. "He is not Allen Walker."

The Exorcist looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, he's not Allen? It _is _him!"

"Yeah!" chimed in the other captive, "So stop trying to discourage us!"

"You idiots." Road hissed while keeping an eye on the approaching 'Allen'. "Look closely and tell me whether it is Allen you see now."

There was a pregnant pause before Lenalee spoke. "You're right. It isn't Allen."

Chaoji turned to her, "How can you say that? It's—"

"If it were Allen," Lenalee interrupted him, "If it were Allen… he'd look to us and tell us he was alright."

Chaoji stared at her in disbelief and subsided.

Road turned back to the fight. Allen was approaching Tyki. He walked almost unsteadily, the sword dragging on the floor… and there was a smile on his face. His eyes were cold, so very cold, they lacked the warmth that he used to give out.

"_Have I unleashed a monster?"_

Tyki's words came back to her again. Maybe he did, Road mused. But if a monster was unleashed, then what sort of monster would Allen be?

It seemed almost impossible that a monster would be hiding within this sweet, gentle boy. But monsters tended to hide in places where you would least expect them. Monsters like Innocence, for example.

'Allen' looked up and met her eyes for a split second. Road reeled from the gaze. It seemed as if someone was in there… Someone she should remember… A precious friend. Then, Allen turned away.

He turned to look at the two Noahs and mouthed the word: _Good morning._ An odd choice of words, Road thought. Tyki moved forward warily, his weapon at the ready. 'Allen's' response was slightly delayed before his body jerked and his sword swung high, cutting through the space Tyki had been occupying a moment before.

He raised his head briefly and Road caught sight of his face again. It was back to normal. She sighed with relief and went back to working on her fight with Lavi.

AINAINAINAINAIN

"Lavi! Snap out of it!" Allen pleaded with his possessed friend. Well, not possessed, but under the control of Road.

Lavi returned no reply as he slammed his hammer onto the ground and uttered the words 'fire seal'. A red mark expanded on the floor and two fire dragons erupted out of the mark, spiraling towards Allen.

Unable to defend himself against his friend, lest he hurt Lavi, Allen could only endure the pain of being swallowed.

Only that it wasn't painful.

Allen blinked in surprise. He was in the fire, yet there was no heat? But all the heat had to go to somewhere… His eyes landed on Lavi and widened.

"LAVI!"

Spotting his sword on the ground beneath him, Allen summoned it and cleaved the fire open before flying to his friend's rescue. Lavi could die if he continued to surround himself with the heat.

"LAVI!" he shouted again, in hopes that his friend would hear him. Then, his hands reached the hammer and he knelt beside his friend in the burning fire, wrapping his Innocence around both of them.

ANANANANANANA

"General Cross?" Lenalee asked in confusion as they appeared in the dim-lit area. "Where is this?"

"Look behind you." A puff of smoke billowed out as General Cross removed his cigarette from his mouth.

Allen and Lenalee turned around and gaped at the structure behind them. "That is the Akuma factory." He told the two. Lenalee blinked.

"The mission that you were sent on years ago…?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes." Cross Marian admitted, "Allen, I see that you've—"

He was cut off as the floor of the Ark started to crumble and buckle. Cross cursed, "We don't have much time left. Allen, follow Timcanpy, he'll take you to the room. You will stop the Ark. Play the piano… Only you can do it."

"What?" Allen stared at his master and he was swallowed up by Timcanpy before he could say another word.

ANAN

"What is this place?" Allen sat up and looked around. He was in a white room that seemed almost familiar. There was a piano, several chairs and the couch he was lying on. Turning around, he saw a huge panel of glass covering nearly the whole wall.

Then, he froze. Standing in the reflection of the mirror was a black figure. It wasn't living, Allen wanted to scream, but his voice box refused to cooperate.

He moved from his position and watched the shadow move with him. Allen shuddered. He walked towards the glass, watching the black figure as they moved nearer. He reached out a hand, ready to touch the glass…

Then, he remembered where he had seen the shadow before. It was in a dream, where Lenalee had been all alone. They were on two separate sides of the water and when Allen had tried to reach out to her, he was stopped by a reflection in the water. His reflection. His reflection that was exactly what he was seeing now.

Allen jerked back his hand, eyes wide with fear.

"What… What are you?" he demanded of his reflection.

It made no reply. But it pointed at the piano behind itself. _"The key… The key is in Allen and Timcanpy… My Timcanpy…"_

"Timcanpy isn't yours! It belongs to Master!" Allen told it heatedly. It made no reply.

Allen turned to look at Timcanpy, who had decided to rest on the piano. Its mouth started to open and a music score appeared. Allen walked towards the piano and studied the score. Then, he realized something.

"Tim, don't tell me… I'm supposed to play the piano?" Allen asked incredulously, a feeling of dread coming over him. Timcanpy did not reply. And Allen took that as a 'yes'—after all, silence means consent, right?

"Is this one of Master's jokes again? I don't know how to play the piano! All I know how to do is just… just play a small tune on a recorder! I've never even touched a music score!" Allen cried.

"_The room… the room that even the Millennium Earl does not know about…"_

Allen turned at stared at the mirror in surprise. The room that the Earl was talking about just now… It was this room? How did Master know about it? Why was he the only person sent here?

"_If he doesn't know about it, he can never destroy the Ark…"_

Allen frowned. "What do you mean by that? Master knew about this room, right? What do you mean the Earl can't destroy it?"

"_Play… Play the piano, Allen…"_

Allen took a step back, his hip meeting the piano. "Why me?"

He started to remember the rest of the conversation the Earl and his Master had. The 'right' to control the Ark that one of the Noahs wielded and the 'right' was passed on to a human. The Earl was hunting for the human…

_Play the piano… only you can do it…_

Wasn't that what his Master had told him? Allen looked at the music score, muttering, "But I don't even know how to play the music score…!"

He stopped and stared at the score. The dots and strokes were laid in a circle surrounding an emblem. It was a strange golden emblem that was very familiar to Allen. But it was the stokes and dots that worried him the most.

It was the secret language had he and Mana had made up.

"This can't be…" Allen's will wavered for a moment and his hands settled on the keyboard. "Isn't this the…"

His hands started moving.


	7. Changing oneself

Akirina: Hello! Here's chapter 7! Chapter 8 in progress... Oh yes, I am planning to make a sequel after this story is done :) Although I'm still very unfamiliar with yaoi pairings...=.=

Chapter 7

Allen's eyelids fluttered as consciousness slowly returned to him. A world of white surrounded him. He was in an infirmary.

"Allen!" a familiar red-head's face appeared above him. "You're awake!"

Allen tried to sit up, but he was held down firmly by Lavi.

"What happened?" Allen asked, giving up.

"Lavi's face was grim. "That's what we want to know."

"I was already in here when I woke up," Lavi explained, "Lenalee couldn't remember anything and the General wouldn't say anything until you wake up."

Lavi looked sharply at the white-haired youth. "You were unconscious when they found you in a white room with a piano, Bookman told me that."

"Really?" Allen asked, frowning. "I vaguely remember a piano… but other than that…" he shook his head. "I can't remember."

"You don't?" Lavi asked, "That's funny. Gramps thought you would at least remember something about a piano."

"I haven't even played a piano before!" Allen told Lavi indignantly.

Lavi pursed his lips as he stared at Allen. "That's strange. Gramps has never been wrong about his predictions before."

Allen shruggd, "He could be wrong."

Lavi frowned. "But-"

"Allen! You're awake!"

The two Exorcists turned to see Lenalee running towards them

"Why didn't you come to tell us that Allen was awake, Lavi?" Lenalee asked as she punched Lavi in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Lavi yelped as he danced around, grasping his shoulder. "You didn't have to hit that hard!" he protested.

Allen smiled at the bickering pair. Then, he turned his thoughts to other matters.

Why couldn't he remember anything from the Ark incident?

Meanwhile…

"I demand that you tell us the truth, General Cross." Leverrier stared at Cross Marian menacingly. "I know something else happened on the Ark, contrary to what you have denied."

Cross yawned, "What are you talking about, Inspector? Everything I've told you is the truth. The Ark just returned to normal after I met the Earl."

"Then how did Allen Walker end up in that room?" Leverrier narrowed his eyes at Cross.

Cross smirked and pulled out his cigarette. "I told you, Inspector." He took out a lighter from his pocket. "My apprentice was separated from us before the Earl came. Obviously, he found his way to that room and remained there until the Ark mysteriously 'repaired' itself."

Leverrier gritted his teeth before he picked up a piece of paper and flung it towards Cross. "Then how do you explain this?"

Leverrier felt a surge of satisfaction when he saw Cross's nonchalant expression turn into one of surprise. Finally, the man had admitted that he knew something that Leverrier did not. Leverrier rubbed his hands together in glee.

"How did you get this?" Cross snatched the picture off the floor, his eyes glued to the image. Leverrier smirked.

"Well, how about you tell me what really happened in the Ark and I'll tell you where I got this." Leverrier baited. It was no loss to him for Cross to know where he had gotten this photo. Besides, all he needed to know was what had happened and he would piece the facts together from that point onwards.

Cross looked at Leverrier and laughed. "No way." He spat at the inspector. "I know what you're doing, Leverrier. And I wouldn't help you."

Leverrier glared at Cross with an expression of intense hate. "You'll regret this, Cross." He threatened the General.

"Excuse me, Inspector Leverrier."

Cross and Leverrier turned to look at the Heads of the Branches of the Black Order. Komui Lee was the one who had spoken.

"We do not understand what the two of you are talking about. Will you please explain so that all of us can understand?" Komui requested politely. "There is none of this mentioned in the notes you have given us."

Leverrier immediately turned to his right-hand man. "Link, hand them the photos of the music score." He ordered and turned back to the Branch Heads as Link went around, distributing the photos.

"This is a music score that we found in the golem, Timcanpy. Apparently, this memory of the music score was accessed before the group came out of the Ark. We suspect that this has something to do with the Ark's sudden reconstruction as we have heard the account from Lenalee Lee. She has also reported that she had a piano playing in the Ark, which further supports our suspicions." Leverrier told them.

The Branch Heads studied the photos for a long moment before Bak Chan broke the silence. "What does this have to do with Allen Walker?"

"Allen Walker must have done something that influenced the state of the Ark because this music score could be the one that could control the Ark." Leverrier surmised. "And this music score is impossible to read, so as to speak. So there must be something influencing Allen Walker…"

"What makes you so sure that it is Allen?" Cross interrupted. "For all you know, it could be some other character randomly trampling the Earl's plans…"

Leverrier smirked triumphantly. "It is your actions that have confirmed my suspicions that something is going on here, Cross Marian. You should not have lied to me about the music score, which I am sure you knew about."

Cross stared at him for a moment before he spoke. "So I can assume that you do not know about the Fourteenth?" he asked boldly. The Branch Heads looked on with curiosity, but at Cross's question, Komui raised another question. "The Fourteenth?"

"Who is the Fourteenth?" Leverrier narrowed his eyes at Cross. "Is this person another culprit? He is the one you mentioned—the one that randomly tramples across the Millennium Earl's plans, is he not?"

Cross shrugged. "It's not important. What matters is that none of us did anything to the Ark. Allen is not to be blamed."

Leverrier stood up. "Well then, I can see that it is useless to probe you for any more information. But what you have displayed is certainly questionable and worth investigating. As a result, Howard Link shall be inspecting Allen Walker 24/7."

"This meeting is ended."

Back to the infirmary…

"Come on, Allen~" Lavi half-whispered and half-pleaded to the white-haired youth. "If we stay here any longer, Lena-chan and the Head Nurse will find us and murder me for taking you out of the infirmary!"

"Just a moment, Lavi." Allen's reply was undecipherable as the teen stuffed his mouth with two burgers. Lavi looked around nervously.

"Come on!" he begged Allen as he pushed the cart of food out of the canteen. "We can eat while walking…" Allen did not reply but he continued to indulge himself with more burgers, following Lavi obediently while the red-head led the way to the library.

Lavi nearly sighed with relief. But he let out a squeak when he rounded the corner to see Lenalee and the Head Nurse walking down the corridor. He hurriedly pushed the cart back the way he had come from and Allen followed, somehow miraculously avoiding being caught by the two coming down the corridor.

"That was a miracle." Lavi murmured to himself as he strode quickly towards the library. "Hurry up, Allen! Gramps said that he wanted to talk to you."

"Mm…" Allen replied absent-mindedly as he swallowed a mouthful of spaghetti. "Really? What does he want?"

"He wants to talk to you about what happened on the Ark." Lavi replied as they reached the library. Lavi pushed open the doors and wheeled the cart in. Then, he noticed that Allen had not moved from where he was standing. Lavi turned around. "Allen?"

Allen stared at him with a blank face. Lavi frowned. Something was wrong.

"Gramps!"

ANANANANANANAN

"He should be feeling much better when he wakes up." Bookman told Lavi as he put away his acupuncture kit. "There was nothing wrong with him, just that his body had not recovered properly and he was feeling the after-effects of not resting properly…"

"Are you sure, Gramps?" Lavi asked doubtfully. "In all my studies regarding medicine and the human body, I have never come across such a case…"

Bookman slapped his apprentice immediately. "Of course I'm sure, idiot apprentice! I have been studying this for a much longer time than you have!"

"Ouch!" Lavi rubbed his head. "You didn't have to do that, Gramps!"

"Idiot apprentice." Bookman retorted, "You deserved that."

Lavi pouted and muttered, "old man" under his breath. Unfortunately, Bookman caught that and he glared at his apprentice menacingly.

"Anyway, Gramps," Lavi chirped, changing the topic, "Allen says that he doesn't remember anything from the Ark accident."

Just as he had expected, Bookman's attention was diverted immediately. "Is that so?" Bookman turned and peered at the white-haired youth earnestly. "I thought he'd remember… It seems that I have miscalculated…"

Lavi frowned. "Miscalculated?" he probed, staring at Bookman.

Bookman turned to him and scowled. "It's none of your business. Now, get back to memorizing those records."

Lavi made a face. "Do I have to?" he whined. "They're so boring! Come on, Gramps… let me have a day to spend with my friends…" he bargained. "On the bright side, I wouldn't be annoying you for one day."

He hadn't expected the old man to take the bait. Bookman looked toward a stack of books, seemingly deep in thought. "Well…" Bookman deliberated. "I could do with a day with you off my hands…"

"Seriously? Wow! Thanks so much, Gramps!" Lavi cheered happily as he bounced around the room.

"I didn't say that I'd let you be with your friends, though." Bookman popped Lavi's bubble of happiness. The red-head's happiness deflated instantly and he slumped over.

"Please? Gramps?" Lavi wheedled. "I haven't had any rest ever since I got back from the Ark incident! Are you planning to work me to death?"

Bookman glared at him. "If you'd be more mature, you wouldn't have to go through this. Blame this on yourself."

"What~?" Lavi whined loudly, "I didn't do anything wrong." He protested.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when you disappeared. Don't do that again." Bookman said suddenly, "And for making me say that, you shall memorize the events of the wars between the 1600s and 1700s."

"What~" Lavi wailed, "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, idiot apprentice." Bookman replied shortly as he jumped off the chair he had been standing on. "I'm off to find Komui. Keep an eye on Allen."

Komui Lee, Head of the Main Branch of the Black Order sighed and sat down at his desk. Papers were stacked on every bare inch of his desk and the room looked like a hurricane had roared through it.

The meeting had just ended minutes ago and the outcome was that General Cross was to stay in the Black Order for one year under the watch of Howard Link before the higher-ups would assign him any missions.

Of course, they had discussed about other matters after that. But the most troubling case was… Allen.

Leverrier had assigned Howard Link to watch over the teenager. Komui laced his fingers together. It wasn't that Link watching over Allen was bad news. He had known Link for some time and he did not believe the man to be a cruel person. Contrary to his seemingly stoic and solemn outlook and mannerisms, Link was a kind man who enjoyed baking.

Had it been in any other circumstances, Komui would not have worried much. But this was different— something had clearly occurred on the Ark and Leverrier clearly suspected Allen of doing something. Although Komui wasn't sure whether Allen _had _done anything—the teen was unconscious for the past two days and no one could remember any useful information from the accident. Lavi had been unconscious, as well as Kanda and Chaoji and Krory. As for Lenalee… well, she had insisted that she did not remember anything at all.

Komui knew that his sister was lying. He could see it in her eyes. But who was she lying for? Why was she lying? What had happened on the Ark? Komui picked up his pen and threw it at the bookshelves in his room in one of his rare displays of anger.

"Damn it, Lenalee. What are you not telling me?" he seethed in frustration. "How am I supposed to help Allen if I don't have the facts?"

"Komui?"

Komui jerked his head up immediately. Cross stood in the doorway to his room. The red-haired man had lit a cigarette and Timcanpy was following him.

"What-" Komui started but Cross interrupted him.

"I need to talk to you." Komui frowned. He opened his mouth again, but closed it slowly when he caught the serious glint in Cross's eyes.

Komui nodded after a brief moment. "This had better be good, Cross." He told the General. Cross Marian smirked and settled himself down on the only spacious couch in the room.

"Oh, yes, Branch Head, this is going to be good."


	8. Rebel Revolt Reject

Akirina: Well, enjoy chapter 8... really sorry I couldn't post this sooner! :)

Chapter 8

Komui leaned back in his chair with a tired groan. Things weren't going well, he thought. How was it that he had been worrying about Allen a few moments earlier and now he was concerned about _this_?

A revolution. By God, that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard, had it not come from the mouth of a General.

He had no idea when Cross Marian had had the opportunity to talk with the other Generals, but the man had his colleagues' support. Cross had managed to persuade Komui to be on his side, but Komui had other reasons for helping Cross out. He too, was also tired of having the Vatican around. Sure, they had the money and the knowledge, but that was all. The Science Division were the ones who produced the inventions, and they could always continue to produce more items.

No, Komui did not object to the idea of revolution.

But how were they supposed to continue supporting themselves? They needed money to oppose the Vatican and everyone knew that they were having problems in making money.

"Komui?" the familiar voice broke into Komui's troubled thoughts. Komui looked up and frowned.

"Bookman?" Komui responded, "Did you find anything about the Noahs?"

Bookman blinked at Komui in surprise, before remembering his reason for being in the library.

"No." Bookman shook his head. "We only have the basic information on them in the records."

"That's not good." Komui fixed his gaze on Bookman. "Can you find any other way-"

"Actually, Branch Head Komui," Bookman interrupted, staring intensely at Komui. "I think it would be better to listen to Cross if you want to find out more about the Noahs. After all, he is the one who…" Bookman trailed off. "In any case, I reckon that it would be advisable to follow Cross's current plan of action."

Komui stared at Bookman in shock. In the few years that he had come to know the elderly man, Bookman had never interrupted anyone when they were talking. Never. Well, except maybe for Lavi, of course.

"Is… is this about Allen?" Komui asked, as his mind worked to understand Bookman's behavior.

Bookman studied Komui solemnly before slowly nodding his head. "Yes."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"Lavi?" Allen's slurred voice startled Lavi for a moment. The red-head jumped up, guiltily hiding his occupied hands behind his back.

"Allen?" Lavi breathed, trying to calm his thumping heart. He had not expected Allen to wake up this soon.

"What happened?" Allen asked, sitting up. "All I remember is… walking here… then… nothing."

Lavi pursed his lips, "Well, I can't say for sure, but Gramps-" he was cut off when the door suddenly slammed open. The two jumped at the sound and Allen's face had an annoyed expression when he recognized the newcomer.

"Hey, idiot apprentice."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"… Are you sure about this, General?" Lavi, Bookman Junior stared at Cross with solemn eyes.

"Of course I am!" Cross scoffed. "Anyway…" he cast a glance at the unconscious Allen—whom they had to knock out due to his over-dramatic response to Cross's appearance.

Lavi studied Cross for a moment longer before he heaved a frustrated sigh. "I wish you and Bookman would stop hiding secrets from me. I'm a Bookman too, you know."

Cross looked slightly taken aback before he shook his head. "Maybe you're right." He muttered."

"What?" Lavi stared at Cross, not believing his ears. He had not expected Cross Marian to agree with him readily on any topic ranging from his brand of cigarettes to his views on life.

"Shut up and listen up. I'm not repeating this a second time." Cross glanced around before he lowered his voice. "Allen Walker is a Noah."

ANANANANANANAN

"Branch Head Komui?" Reever Wenham poked his head into the room. "I've already notified some of the trusted personnel of this rebellion. They have all agreed to aid you."

Komui nodded. "You know what to do, Reever."

"Yes, sir." Reever nodded and exited the room. "By the way, Lenalee's brewing a fresh pot of coffee for us."

Komui's eyes gleamed at the prospect of fresh coffee. He grabbed his coffee cup immediately. Maybe visiting Lenalee would be a good idea… he could get coffee and chase off potential suitors…

"Make sure you deal with those piles of papers on your desk first!" Reever called over his shoulder. Komui looked at the piles of work and groaned. He hated paper work. He sighed and settled himself at his desk again. It looked as if the coffee break was going to be postponed. Komui 'grieved' silently.

It also seemed as if Fate was trying to interfere with his plans, for he had barely started on his second sheet of paper work when Lavi burst into the room.

"Komui," Lavi's usual cheerful demeanor was replaced by a frantic, yet serious Bookman Junior. "Allen's in trouble."

"What happened?" Komui pushed back his chair immediately, starting to stride towards Lavi. Lavi hesitated. Something was wrong, Komui knew. Something bad had happened.

"Where is he?" Komui called to Lavi as he broke into a run, clattering down the stairs towards the corridors of the Black Order.

"In the library." Lavi replied and Komui heard the younger man following him. "I think…" Lavi stopped again.

"What is it, Lavi? What happened to him?" Komui asked, unable to stop himself. He was extremely worried and concerned about Allen. The teen always managed to get himself into trouble no matter where he was.

Lavi did not reply and Komui could feel that the red-head was struggling with himself, whether or not to tell Komui the truth.

"Lavi, I need to know the truth!" Komui stopped outside the library door and stared the Bookman Junior in frustration. "You and I both know that it would be easier that you told me what was going on!"

Lavi bit his lip, the conflict between his Bookman side and his 49th personality shown plainly on his face. Komui sighed and turned away, reaching out for the door knob…

"Allen's turning into a Noah." Lavi blurted finally. Komui stopped and faced Lavi with a raised brow. Lavi shifted under his gaze before he continued.

"We were just talking about his plans when the Head Nurse should dismiss him from the infirmary… then, he suddenly collapsed and his forehead started bleeding and his skin turned slightly grey. Gramps had returned by then and he called me to call you and tell you what had happened." Lavi confessed.

"Is that so." Lavi was surprised to see that Komui was not at all shocked by the news he had received about his youngest Exorcist.

"You…You're not surprised?" Lavi stammered slightly, staring at Komui with a baffled expression.

Komui smiled grimly, "Bookman warned me of this before you came to find me. So, no, I am not in the least bit surprised."

Lavi gaped at him slightly. Komui's smile slid off his face and he pushed the door open. He was greeted with a not-so-pleasant scene. Blood splattered the floor, some of them staining the papers scattered on the floor. Allen Walker and Bookman lay in the corner by the couch in the room. Allen was grabbing his head while Bookman was crouching by the youth.

Bookman looked up when Komui opened the door. His face was strained. "It's happening." He whispered. "He is becoming a Noah."

ANANANANANAN

With the help of Komui and Lavi, they had managed to get Allen to one of the rooms in the more desolate part of the Headquarters. They were lucky that there were not many inhabitants in the Orders, or else there would have been a full-blown panic about Allen.

"He needs to be kept in isolation for at least one week for the Noah to fully awaken and for his body to become accustomed to it." Bookman instructed the two as he bought water and clothes into the room. "However, the period of time it takes for the Noah to settle itself is largely unknown, as it varies from Noah to Noah. Since I am not sure what Noah is residing within Allen, I am estimating one week."

Komui nodded as he noted that down mentally. "How do you know this, Bookman?"

The two other conscious occupants froze. Lavi cast a half-curious and half-confused look at his mentor. It was strange that Komui would ask this, but…

"What do you mean?" Bookman asked, seemingly confused.

"I meant you don't just know that because the records spoke of it. You have had experience. You've met with a Noah before, haven't you?" Komui accused softly, his eyes gazing intensely at Bookman.

Bookman stared back and nodded slowly after some time. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from Lavi.

"Gramps-" Lavi protested immediately and Bookman snapped at the Junior harshly, "Shut up, idiot apprentice! Cross has already told him."

Lavi spun around to stare at Komui. The man held his gaze for a moment before he nodded his head. Lavi frowned as he mind raced to understand the current situation they were in.

"What are we going to do with him now?" Komui asked quietly as he approached the bed Allen was lying on. The youth was currently unconscious, although it was not difficult to see that he was not having sweet dreams. The grayish tinge of the trademark Noah skin was slowly creeping over his skin.

Bookman glanced at Allen as well. He had a rare concerned expression on his face. "This is my first time seeing a Noah surfacing." The older man confessed, "But I think if we leave him alone during this period of time and tend to his needs is the only way we can help him out. "

"What about the higher-ups? I know for one that Howard Link was assigned to look after Allen 24/7." Komui murmured as softly as he could, studying Allen's state. So far, there were only the grayish tinge spreading across his skin and the signs of bleeding from his forehead. Sweat beaded the youth's forehead and trickled down his face. Bookman had placed a cold cloth on his forehead and Allen looked slightly more comfortable with the cool cloth that was helping him to deal with his fever.

"We will have to lie." Bookman replied in a whisper. "If we manage to carry out Cross's rebellion in ten days, Allen will not have to face the Vatican and they will not have a chance to execute him. But as long as they are controlling us, Allen will have to remain hidden."

Komui slowly nodded in agreement to Bookman's suggestion. "Well, then we will have to deal with the Vatican first."

ANANANANANANAN

Six days later…

"I'm going to kill Komui when this is over." Kanda grouched as he stomped down one of the numerous corridors of the Black Order. "Or better yet, destroy whatever blueprints he has made of that idiotic Komurin robot of his."

It was the fourth time in six days that he had come across a malfunctioning Komurin XXII (well, XXIII XXIV and XXV had followed soon after XXII) and he had had to destroy it before it grabbed him and smeared his face with the weird lipstick it had in its claws. (XXIII was obsessed with sweeping him into a dustbin, XXIV with some kind of weird stigma on it and XXV with clothes covering it)

Komui had been very disturbed when Kanda told him about the robots 'deaths' and he seemed quite upset with his destroyed robots. Lenalee, on the other hand, had reprimanded her brother sternly for continuing to make such dangerous things that romped the Order, destroying its peace and Komui had pleaded mercy.

" Damn Komui." Kanda muttered viciously, "Didn't I tell him not to make anymore of those idiotic robots?" He was about to turn around a corner when he realized something strange.

One of the doors to one of the numerous rooms in the Black Order was slightly ajar.

It could have been that someone was staying there, but Kanda knew that no one lived in this area of the Black Order-they were all down below. And Daisya had been the previous occupant of the room. No one had moved into his room after he died.

"What the hell?" Kanda muttered as he moved towards the door and gently pushed it open. A soft sound of sobbing reached his ears and he frowned slightly. There was someone in the room.

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room, but when he did, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Moyashi?" his tone was shocked and a little confused.

Sitting on the once-vacated bed was Allen Walker. At first, Kanda could not tell what was so different about him. But when he did, he gasped with shock and disbelief.

"Noah."


	9. Reawakening

Well... 2 chaps in one day... hm... anyway, enjoy! :)

Chapter 9

"Beansprout?"

Allen looked up, startled. A familiar blue-haired samurai stood in the doorway to his room. Kanda Yuu was probably the most exasperating character Allen had ever met in this life. He had been witness to most of the expressions Kanda had worn in different situations. But this was the first time seeing the shock and utter disbelief flash across Kanda's face.

"I'm not beansprout." Allen heard himself reply. He knew that he was not in control of himself… The Noah had awaken and was determined to be the dominant personality in his body.

"Why are you crying?" Kanda ignored Allen's reply. His dark eyes fixed on the tear-stained face of Allen Walker.

To tell the truth, he did not know why he was crying either. Ever since he had returned to consciousness, the tears had started to flow down his face. But that was not the main point. Kanda was in terrible danger. How could the man stand in the same room with a partially-becoming-Noah-Allen-Walker? Didn't he see the golden eyes and the grey skin with stigmas adorning his forehead? Why wasn't he running to get the rest of the Exorcists?

Who knew what would happen to Kanda if Allen lost control in the raging battle against the sadistic Noah?

"Get out of here, Kanda! You don't know—"

"I'm not scared and I'm not getting out of here." Kanda interrupted, staring at Allen resolutely but Allen detected a flicker of fear in his eyes. Allen himself was running out of strength. He could barely hold back against the Noah now…

"Liar." The Noah laughed softly, taking over the weak Allen.

Kanda blinked in surprise. Then, he gingerly licked his lips, choosing his words with care as he answered. "But you don't want to kill me."

"And how would you know that?"

Kanda looked stunned at the counter the Noah threw back, before he answered. "Because you haven't killed me yet."

The Noah laughed. "You truly are amazing, Kanda Yuu. It is not wonder that someone has a slight crush on you."

"What?"

Allen almost burst out laughing at Kanda's surprised expression. Almost. His lips twitched in amusement as the Noah stared at Kanda. While it had been true that in the months that they had spent together after Allen's arrival, Allen had developed a slight crush on the teen, Allen could not help but to try and deny the claims of the Noah.

"I said, that's why my… vessel— if you would put it that way—likes you." The Noah smirked. "It's rather annoying, watching the two of you dance around each other when it is clear that you're both interested in each other."

"I…I am not!" Kanda spluttered, his face flushing immediately.

"That's what he says, too." The Noah drawled lazily, studying Kanda with interest. Somehow, during their conversation, the tears had stopped coming, Allen noticed suddenly. The Noah scrubbed his face dry as soon as Allen finished his thought and then he turned to Kanda again.

"Well, so what are you doing here?" The Noah asked curiously, cutting straight to the point.

Kanda looked faintly uncomfortable as he replied, "I heard a noise coming from this room…"

"And you came to investigate?" the Noah looked faintly amused, but he had narrowed his yellow eyes. "That, in itself is extremely foolish. I trust you've heard the term 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

Kanda flushed again with embarrassment. "And no one would expect to find a Noah in the Black Order, would they?" he retorted heatedly. Much to his surprise, the Noah smirked at him.

"Well, if you exclude the people who hid me in here, I wouldn't be so sure about that." He replied smugly. "Who knew that Komui Lee and Bookman would be so lenient as to let a Noah like me live? Much less hide me down here?"

Kanda scowled in annoyance. It was well-known among all the members of the Order that Komui Lee and his Exorcist sister, Lenalee had a soft spot for Allen Walker. He was not surprised that Komui would try to help Allen when he was in such a situation. However, Bookman helping him out was completely unexpected and Kanda could not help but doubt that there was an ulterior motive behind Bookman's actions.

"Well?" The Noah's voice broke into Kanda's thoughts. "Have you finished with your brooding? Because I'd really like to get out of this room right now."

Before Kanda could do anything to stop the Noah, he swung his legs off the bed and proceeded to get out of bed when he suddenly crumpled to the ground like a broken marionette.

ANANANANAN

"Branch Head Komui," Reever called. "It's starting."

Komui nodded once and steepled his hands, staring at the very-much-neater-and-void-of-dusty-paperwork room. It was a surprise to the Science Department how he had managed to complete three-quarters of the much overdue paperwork in six days—not to mention, stage a rebellion at the same time.

It had been a strenuous six days of going around to convince the other Branch Chiefs to participate in this rebellion. A few of them had decided to remain neutral while most of them had agreed to help Komui. One such example was an eager Bak Chan from the Asia Branch. The moment Komui told him about the rebellion and the motivator for him to stage it—which was Allen, but Komui didn't admit it—Bak and eagerly volunteered his services.

The first part of the rebellion was to cut all ties off from the Vatican. Throw the guards and other officials who had allied themselves with the Vatican out of the Black Order. Of course, most of them had tried to stop the efforts of the Black Order, but they had been overpowered. The Black Order had then started to rearrange the system within the Order itself, promoting the Branch Chiefs to the official 'leaders' of the Black Order—the Board of Directors.

Once the Vatican found out that the Black Order was cutting off all ties with it—rebelling against it, it sent its private army to wipe out the whole organization. Unfortunately, their efforts to destroy the existence of the Black Order were futile because Komui, who had spent the past few days developing a robotical army with the other scientists after he had demolished the paperwork, had created a robot army. To add on to that, the other scientists had also come up with other useful inventions to thwart the Vatican army, setting these ingenious devices into the ground and causing the demise of half the army.

The Vatican, upon finding that violence was not working, resorted to negotiation with the newly-established Board of Directors. Pent-up tempers, verbal insults and threats were thrown around and the two sides finally concluded that the Black Order would become a private, independent organization and that the Vatican would not interfere in any matters of the Black Order. As for the Vatican, they would pretend that they had no hand in the founding of the organization, in return for a huge sum of money. The two sides left it at that.

The last part of the plan—which Komui was currently carrying out—was the reevaluation of the Exorcists and promoting them to their proper ranks. It had been a long time since the synchronization of the Innocence of any Exorcist had been checked—the last time being when Chaoji had been admitted into their ranks. (Timothy's not here yet) Lenalee's Innocence had undergone some changes—an evolution, General Tiedoll had suggested—and she was close to 100% synchronization. Lavi's had remained the same, as had Kanda's, Miranda's and Chaoji's. The only difference was that Lavi's Innocence's synchronization rate had increased by 1% and they had surmised it to be because Lavi's physical container for the Innocence had broken once after all the events it had gone through—proving that the hardships Lavi and his Innocence had gone through together, thus increasing their synchronization rate. As for Krory, it was because he had managed to synchronize with the Innocence far enough that he could use his blood to fight the Noah. Komui would never admit it but Krory's Innocence reminded him of Lenalee's.

And then, there was Allen.

Komui couldn't help himself but he constantly worried about the child—the youngest among them and also the most important one. It didn't matter that Allen was a Noah and could harm them, but the teen was still a growing child, he had yet to recover from the death of his foster father and rarely spoke about him. To everyone, Allen was important because he was family and the fact that he had lost his family once made everyone worry constantly for him. Allen had faced enough hardship in his past, he shouldn't be handling this kind of burden—he should be happy, like Lenalee or Lavi, not throwing those empty smiles around every day. The day Allen had started to recover emotionally in the arms of the Black Order was the day everyone grew to treasure him.

Komui thought back to the past days within the Black Order. The happy memories would remain in his mind forever—everyone was happy and content with life, despite the constant hardships of collecting Innocence, destroying Akuma or working to their deaths at their desks. Those times were the best moments of his life.

It was a pity everything good had to end.

Allen would go away. He had to. With the Millennium Earl targeting Allen, he had to hide Allen away until the teen was more prepared to deal with the Millennium Earl. He didn't think that Allen was mentally prepared yet. Then, there was the problem of Allen's rank. Komui remembered the day when Hevlaska had announced the coming of a Critical Point. According to Lenalee, the only change she had seen was in Allen's Innocence—when the boy had pulled a sword out of his left arm, using the Innocence to battle the Noah. However, he had yet to see proof as Allen was still undergoing the process of becoming a Noah.

Despite the lack of solid evidence and identification, Komui was certain that Allen was a General. How could he not be? He was easily the most stubborn within the group of Exorcists who were not Generals and he would have strived to reach over 100% if he deemed it necessary for the sake of anyone else. His intentions were so selfless that Komui found it hard to believe that he could not have been the Critical Point Hevlaska sensed.

"Komui."

Startled from his thoughts, Komui looked up to meet the solemn dark blue warrior standing in the doorway to his office.

"Yes, Kanda?" Komui probed gently, surprised that Kanda was taking the initiative to talk to him. The normally stoic teen seemed to be concerned about something. Worried about what? Komui wondered to himself as he studied Kanda, waiting for a response.

"Allen."

That one word was enough to make Komui widen his eyes and his heart clench in fear and worry. Had Kanda found out about the younger teen? Had he entered the room? What had happened?

"What about Allen, Kanda?" Komui tried to keep his voice light and the emotions from showing on his face.

Kanda frowned at his reaction but he continued. "I found him. He's just reverted back to his human form."

With his message delivered, Kanda left the room, leaving Komui shell-shocked. He knew, Komui repeated to himself, Kanda knew that Allen was a Noah. Why? Why was he doing this? What was his motive? What _happened?_

But no matter. He couldn't worry about this now. He had to get to Bookman and make sure that Allen was safe and undiscovered by the Black Order—except for Kanda. Allen was going to have to leave the Black Order for somewhere else.

"Bookman?" Komui knocked on the library door before he opened it.

And came face to face with Howard Link.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Komui let his thought slip in his moment of surprise. Link smiled in amusement at Komui's reaction.

"Is this how you greet visitors, Head of the Board of Directors?" Link bantered back. "I am here to offer my help to the Black Order, of course."

"But—"

"The work we have done under the service of the Vatican was all for the purpose of defeating the Noahs, Head of the Board." A new voice interrupted them. Komui turned slowly to face the new speaker in astonishment.

"Inspector?" Komui stared at Leverrier with disbelief etched on his face. "What is the Vatican think they're doing—"

"No, you're mistaken, Komui Lee." Leverrier interrupted. "We have left the Vatican to help the Black Order."

Komui could only continue to stare. He had not expected this sudden turn in events. "Why?" he finally managed to ask.

"We've been working on the Black Order for a long time, Komui," Leverrier gestured around him. "Link and I have an interest in helping the Black Order to develop and prosper."

"In fact, we were hoping that the Black Order would separate from the Vatican because the Vatican was doing a poor job of managing the affairs of the Black Order. So, we came back after settling several matters straight in the Vatican." Link told him. "Now, where's Allen Walker? I'm told that we are to head to America today and the flight is in the late afternoon. If he has not prepared by now, we must rush."

Komui cast a look at Bookman who was behind them. "You know…?"

Bookman nodded. "Kanda came by earlier."

Komui sighed quietly as he pondered the situation for several moments. "Bookman, take Link to Allen. Inspector Leverrier, we have some catching up to do. Shall we continue this in my office?"

Link inclined his head and left after Bookman. Then Leverrier turned to Komui with a serious expression on his face. "Let retire to your office. I have something serious to discuss with you too."


	10. Return to Order

Akirina: Enjoy! :)

Chapter 10

"Well, Link?" Allen tapped his foot impatiently. "Is there any reason why we are standing outside in the rain?"

Link cast an amused look at his young (by 2 years) charge. "Nothing much." He replied with a straight face. "I thought you would like a wake-up present. This is it." He gestured to the rain drops shining in the air with a straight face.

Allen glared, clearly not amused with Link's antics. "Well, then, if that's the case, I'm going back in to enjoy my warm, comfortable bed." He turned on his heel and started to move into the halls of the American Branch of the Black Order when someone stopped him.

"Ah, Allen! I've been trying to find you."

"Branch Head?" Allen said.

"Allen, you have a new mission." The American Branch Head, Renee Eipstein (is this her name?) came forward, but stayed under the shelter. "You'll receive the details when you reach the Black Order Headquarters."

"What?" Allen asked sharply, hardly daring to believe his ears. "I'm going back to the Headquarters?"

"Yes, you are." Link replied in an amused tone. "And the sooner we set off, the sooner we will reach the Headquarters."

Allen let out an uncharacteristic whoop and dashed down to the elevators with Link and Renee watching him.

"He really misses the Headquarters, huh." Renee observed.

Link's eyes darkened for a moment, remembering the nights when Allen had come to the American Branch…

"You can't imagine…" he murmured softly, earning a confused look from Renee.

"Link, what are you doing? Hurry up, so we can reach there sooner!" the excited teen called to Link.

"I'm coming!" Link called back and hurried after the younger teen. He smiled. Having a happy Walker was better than having a depressed one, he supposed. But he couldn't wait to see the reactions of everyone back at the Headquarters as he knew that Allen wouldn't pass up this chance to prank his friends…

AINAINAINAINAINAINAIN

"What mission do you have for us, Komui?" Lavi lounged lazily in his chair, his visible green eye fixed on the black mission file that Komui held in his hands.

"Yes, brother, what mission is it that needs three Exorcists?" Lenalee asked her brother curiously.

Komui smiled at them, "Let's wait for your last group member to join us first, shall we?" he said.

"There's another Exorcist coming?" Lavi asked; his eye fixed on Komui.

"A General, to be precise." Komui replied. "The youngest one to be known throughout the history of the Black Order.

"The youngest General…?" Lavi pondered over it. "Well, I know that General Cross became General at the age of twenty-two—significantly younger than any of the other Generals when they were promoted… But seeing as General Cross is on another mission, it must be someone that we've not met…"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Lavi." Komui smiled. "You _do _know this person."

Lavi frowned. "What do you mean, Komui—"

"I think he refers to me, Lavi."

The three Exorcists swiveled to look at the new participant in their conversation. Leaning casually against the door jamb was a seventeen-year-old Allen Walker, clothed in the customary Black Order outfit, but instead of a silver crest that represented the Black Order, Allen's was golden.

Lavi frowned softly. Only Generals had gold crests… which meant that the General following them was…

"Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed, getting up from the couch. "When did you come back? How was America? Why did you come back?"

Allen chuckled at her questions, "I arrived just today. America was nice, but I liked life better at the Black Order Headquarters." He replied. Then he raised his eyebrows at Lavi. "Well, Lavi, have you figured out why I've come back?"

"It would take an idiot not to notice, Beansprout." The samurai who had been silent up until now spoke. His blue eyes blazed intensely at Allen, filled with an emotion that the others couldn't identify. It seemed to be hateful, yet it was different…

Allen bristled automatically upon hearing his old nickname. "It's Allen, BaKanda!" he retorted instantly.

Kanda snorted. "Beansprouts don't grow, Beansprout. It's clear that you haven't gotten any taller—or muscular—these two years in America."

Allen flushed darkly. It was true that it seemed that he had not aged ever since the day he left the Black Order Headquarters…

"Well, then, BaKanda, I suppose that you haven't gotten any smarter during these past two years then." Allen retorted back. "After all, people who are mentally challenged usually take two years to figure out where their friend disappeared to."

"What—you little brat—I'm going to kill you." Kanda spluttered as he laid a hand on his katana—a gift to him after his chokuto broke when he was battling with Skin Bolic two years ago.

"Well, now, Walker. I would expect you to try and keep yourself alive when you're with friends, but it seems that even with friends, you have a death wish." The other speaker pushed Allen into the room and stepped in after him. The three Exorcists stared at him in shock.

"Ah, Officer Link! I was wondering where you and Allen were." Komui greeted the two in the shocked silence.

"Yes, yes," Link waved the pleasantries off. "Are we going to start now? Allen still has to meet Hevlaska."

"Ah, yes." Komui remembered. "Then he has an appointment with me to check on his Innocence…?" Komui cast a very (to Allen, disturbing) interested look at Allen's Innocence and the younger male moved nearer to Link.

"Come on, Walker. Let's get this over with, then you can start the mission as soon as possible and come back to eat all the dishes you want." Link herded Allen to the couch gently. At the word 'food', Allen obediently sat down and Komui started his briefing.

"We have had news of explosions happening in the town, Gresh and people disappearing only to end up charred in these explosions. We sent a finder and he has confirmed that there is Innocence in the town, but there is also a Noah there, hunting the Innocence." Komui started. "You are to go to Gresh and find the Innocence. And please try to avoid the Noah and Level 4 Akumas… Have you heard of what happened the last time the Headquarters were destroyed, Allen?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I do not have to stress how dangerous the Level 4 Akuma is then…" Komui started.

"In fact, I think I came across it during one of my missions." Allen frowned as he tried to remember the mission. "It was white and it had an angel halo… a pot belly with a star on it… dreadfully annoying personality…"

The three Exorcists, Link and Komui stared at the young General in surprise.

"You… took on a Level 4?" Link squeaked, outraged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it was a Level 4!" Allen defended himself. "And you didn't ask, anyway. But seeing you were away for one of your leaves during that mission… well, I didn't expect to tell you about it…"

"During my leaves?" Link sounded very angry. "I remembered that I told you that you would not be taking any missions when I was away on a leave! It was to allow you to rest… What was Renee thinking?"

Allen looked guilty—for a split second, though. Lavi scrutinized his young friend and asked, "Renee didn't know, did she, Allen?" he drawled. And smirked when Allen turned wide, pleading eyes on him.

"What are you implying, Bookman Junior?" Link turned to Lavi.

"Renee didn't know. Allen sneaked out and destroyed the Akumas and retrieved the Innocence on his own, though I won't know how he got the information." Lavi speculated. "Although he could have got those mission files by sneaking into Renee's office, perhaps?"

Link turned on Allen, his expression thunderous. "Walker?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Yes?" Allen squeaked meekly, cowering behind Lenalee.

"The truth, please?"

"Um… Lavi's right?" Allen hazarded. Maybe Link wasn't so angry…

And he winced as Link started to shout angrily at him. His three Exorcist friends and Komui watched, half-amused at the scene and half-surprised at Allen taking on a Level 4.

"Um, Link?" Komui finally broke through Link's reprimanding. "If you would continue this later…?" he implored. Link relented, but threw Allen a glare that clearly told him that he was not off the hook. Allen whimpered.

"Anyway, continuing from just now…" Komui continued, "You three are to help General Walker in retrieving the Innocence and because of the Noah in the vicinity, you have to be careful. Especially Allen." He gave Allen a meaningful look. "Which means no wandering around by yourself. Link will be by your side 24/7."

Allen nodded reluctantly.

"Well, the rest of the information is in the file. Get ready for the journey. Your train leaves at three this afternoon." Komui finished and the four Exorcists nodded their heads. "Allen, come along. I'll take a quick check on your Innocence and then bring you to Hevlaska…" Komui smirked at Allen's wince when he heard that Komui was going to check his Innocence. "Come on, now… I'll be gentle."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"I'm never going to let him touch my arm again…" Allen moaned as he leaned against Link for support.

Link smiled in amusement to the younger teen's statement as Komui stepped out after him. "How was his Innocence?" he asked the older man.

Komui rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. "I've never seen such an interesting Innocence before! Allen's Innocence is much more interesting after it completely synchronized with Allen… Did you know that it could turn into a sword? And the semblance it takes on… much like a clown… Allen did well in naming it Crown Clown. It is very fitting for a seemingly majestic yet jesting Innocence."

Link nodded. "Allen calls the sword the Sword of Exorcism. But he is not saying something about it, I feel… something to do with the time he became a Critical Point, is it?"

"Yes." Komui nodded, "Lenalee says it has to do with the time he battled with Tyki Mikk, a Noah and he was stabbed with it."

"I see…" Link stared at his young charge. "He won't talk about the times he had at the Headquarters."

Komui frowned. "Really? That's… unusual."

"It is."

The two men stared at the young General in Link's arms for a moment longer before Link broke the silence. "So… Hevlaska?"

AINAINAINAINAINAIN

Allen made his way to the elevators in a wobbly fashion with Link and Komui walking behind him, murmuring to each other intensely. So much for escorting him down if he had to support himself the whole way…

"Idiot apprentice."

Allen's head snapped up immediately and his eyes sought the source of the voice and landed on a very familiar red-head. He narrowed his eyes. "Master. It's a surprise to see you."

General Cross Marian studied his apprentice with a practiced eye as he smoked his cigarette leisurely. "You're filthy, idiot apprentice!" Cross came to that conclusion and picked his surprised apprentice up by the lapels of his jacket and flung him towards the far wall on the other side of the corridor. His ploy at catching Allen off-guard was accomplished, but he had not expected Allen's responses to have sharpened during the two years away and Allen shifted his body so that his feet hit the wall. His knees buckled as he sprang off, hurtling towards his master and sending the surprised man down.

"I see that you've gotten better, at least, in responding to an attack." Cross grunted as he lifted Allen off him easily. "And you've been eating. You're getting heavier, idiot."

Allen flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not! I work out regularly, okay!"

"Whatever." Cross replied as he dusted his clothes. Then he turned to look at the stunned Komui and Link. "Well? Are you going to take him down to Hevlaska? Or are you going to stand there all day?"

The group continued their way down to Hevlaska's room. Allen questioning the General where he had been and how he had been doing—not to mention the insults that flew (more often from Allen) between the two. Cross seemed faintly satisfied at the way Allen was learning to retaliate, though, Allen realized.

"Allen Walker…" Hevlaska was roused from her rest. "You have come… finally…"

"Hello, Hevlaska." Allen greeted her politely, only pausing to glare at Cross when he heard the man murmur something flirtatious.

"It has been a long time since we met…"

Allen's face turned blank as Hevlaska picked up him, remembering the first time he had met Hevlaska. "Yes, it has been a long time, indeed."

Hevlaska set her head to Allen's without much delay and the light between them grew as Hevlaska approached the 100 mark… and then it went beyond. Hevlaska broke the contact once she reached hundred, and waited till the after-glow faded from the other's eyes before she set him down onto the platform.

"A Critical Point…" Hevlaska murmured, "My prophecy still stands, Allen. Even though there is a new presence within you…"

"Destroyer of Time..." Allen nodded, remembering her prophecy. Then he frowned. "New presence within me? What do you mean?"

Hevlaska hesitated. "I cannot tell you. That, you will have to figure out on your own. It is a challenge you much overcome before you become the Destroyer of Time."

Allen only looked more confused, missing the looks that Komui, Cross and Link exchanged. This was not good… not good at all.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"Allen! You've come back!" Johnny ran up to greet his favourite Exorcist. He was followed by many others of the Science Department who had known Allen and were on good terms with him.

"We missed you, Allen!"

"Did you miss us?"

"Welcome home, Allen!"

"Yeah," Allen smiled at Johnny and the other scientists. "It's good to be back."


	11. Mission Part 1

Akirina: This is the longest chapter I've written... Thanks for all your support! Oh, and if there's anything you don't understand, don't hesitate to review...

Chapter 11

"Well?"

The word broke the oppressive silence in the compartment, effectively gaining the attention of the the three other occupants (Link having wandered off to have a bit in the dining compartment).

"Well what?" Lavi returned.

"What are your thoughts on the Noah who is in this town?" Allen asked, shuffling his poker cards again in boredom.

Lavi frowned at the mission file, his mind working out the details it presented.

"According to the Finder, the Noah is able to transform herself into any other form…" Lenalee paused. "This sounds really familiar, doesn't it, Allen?"

Allen nodded. "I'm guessing that she was the Noah that destroyed Mei Ling's Innocence."

"She was the one who attacked the Headquarters too." Lavi added. Then he turned to the silent Kanda. "Yuu-chan?"

"…I've only met her once during one of my missions." Kanda offered, not bothering to correct Lavi. For now.

"Hey, me too!" Allen said, "What a coincidence!"

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged exasperated looks and Lavi questioned, "What have you not been telling us again, Allen?"

Allen pouted, "Well, it's not my fault that I see her most often other than Tyki and Road. Besides, she seems to hate me a lot. Any ideas why?"

"It must be because you keep thwarting her plans, Allen." Lenalee murmured. "Besides, you never did tell us—when was your first meeting with a Level 4 Akuma?"

"Hm…" Allen pondered, "I can't really remember. I've been fighting them ever since I arrived at the American Branch."

Lavi choked on the coffee he was sipping on. "That long?" he spluttered in shock.

"Yes… If I'm not wrong, my first encounter with that annoying Akuma was the first time I sneaked off when Link was taking his leave." Allen reminisced.

"His leave?"

"Yes," Allen explained, "You see, every time we came back from a mission, I would always be hurt terribly and Link slightly better off. So Link decided to take the few days that I was recuperating to have a short holiday by going to another city or whatnot."

"And you took the time when he was not around to venture out and destroy Akumas. Despite the fact that you were hurt badly." Kanda stated flatly, staring at Allen with an exasperated look on his face.

"Hey!" Allen protested. "I'm not some inexperienced greenie who doesn't know how to defeat Akumas, you know."

"Your attitude suggests otherwise." Kanda muttered.

"Why, thank you for pointing that out, BaKanda!" Allen shot back, sarcasm evident in his tone. "You know, I never thought you would learn how to use your wits to argue! The last time I saw you, you were all brawns and no brain! I must say that you _seem _to have improved over these two years."

The compartment was filled with silence as the tension between Allen and Kanda grew, the two of them silently challenging each other with their eyes and tempers starting to run high. Lenalee and Lavi watched from the side as the two attempted to carry out a silent argument. Finally, Kanda broke the silence.

"…What did you say, Beansprout?"

"Ah, I see that you still retain the same slower-than-a-snail mindset from two years ago, BaKanda!"

"I'll shave your head!"

"Oh? I'd like to see you try!"

And the two dissolved into the same bickering that they always carried out when they met each other.

"This is becoming kind of a routine, right, Lenalee?" Lavi asked the female Exorcist as they watched the bickering escalate into throwing insults at each other (which mostly consisted a lot of name-calling, like BaKanda and Beansprout).

"Yes, I do believe it is their way of greeting each other." Lenalee smiled wryly at the scene before her. "And I have to admit I can't imagine what they'd do if they weren't arguing every single day."

"Oh?" Lavi waggled his eyebrows. "Is that a suggestion, Lenalee…?"

Lenalee blushed and slapped Lavi on his arm. "Idiot!"

AINAINAINAINAINAINAIN

"Are you sure we're supposed to stay here?" Lavi asked again as he studied the rundown condition of the inn.

"For the last time, yes, Lavi, we're supposed to stay here." Lenalee replied, tired with his questioning.

"I don't think the innkeeper likes us much." Lavi announced to the others as they closed the door to their room. Kanda snorted.

"Obviously." He muttered.

"But we didn't do anything…" Lavi continued, ignoring Kanda's remark.

"On the contrary, she hates Exorcists." Allen piped up, settling on his bed. This piqued Lavi's interest.

"Oh? How did you know that, Allen?"

Allen grinned sheepishly at the red-head. "Well, I came here for a mission once…"

"And you stayed here at this inn?" Lenalee guessed.

"Yes!" Allen beamed, "Sheer coincidence."

"Did you finish most of the food in the inn?" Kanda hazarded the guess.

"You guessed it!"

"No wonder she didn't like you…" Lavi muttered.

"Well… another reason also being because I 'killed' her son." Allen pondered, "I suppose she hasn't forgiven me for that."

"You killed her son?" Lenalee gasped, unable to believe that Allen had committed such an atrocious and morally wrong act.

"What?" Allen blinked, coming out of his thoughts and met the shocked gazes of his friends. "Oh! No, I didn't really kill her son—"

"Her son was an Akuma." Kanda completed Allen's sentence softly. The two other Exorcists turned their attention to the usually silent Samurai. Ever since Allen had came back, Kanda had started to talk a little more, Lenalee noticed. It was like the younger Exorcist's presence… influenced him to talk more. Or at least make the effort to talk more.

"Well, yes. So you can see how that went." Allen nodded. "By the way, how did you guess?"

"…I came here once. And her son was still here." Kanda said as if that explained everything. Allen waited for more, but nothing else came. He shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to Lavi and Lenalee.

"So that's the case." He smiled cheerily up at them. "Anyone hungry? I'm ready for tea!"

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"How was babysitting Walker like?" Link asked Lavi as they scouted the area for Akumas.

Lavi frowned lightly. "Well, he's very much different from what he was two years ago… His attitude has changed—there is a very definite change. He's not so formal and he seems to be quite light-hearted…"

Link nodded. "I observed that too… It's as if Allen Walker has… died and another person is in his place."

"I don't think so." Lavi said. "I was talking to him about the missions we went on together—you know, talking about the past—and it seems he has forgotten a few of the incidents, like Suman Dark, for instance, Allen has no recollection of that incident even though Lenalee told me that he was there when Suman Fell."

"His Noah side tampering with his memories?" Link asked.

"It seems to be that way."

"Well, then," Link recorded it down in his notebook. "I shall talk to my superior officer about this and I suppose you'll talk to Komui about this?"

Lavi nodded. "And General Cross and Bookman." He added.

Link started to say something when he was interrupted. "Link! Lavi!" The two turned to see Allen running towards them, his hand hiding his left eye from the view of other people as he made his way towards them. "It's behind you!" He shouted over the noise of the morning market.

**BOOM!**

Lavi and Link emerged from the cloud of smoke unhurt, just in time to see Allen activate his Innocence and take down the Level 1 Akuma with a swipe of his claws.

"Sheesh, can't we go anywhere without attracting their attention?" they heard Allen mutter as he took on a batch of Level 2s. Lavi turned to survey the damage done; the majority of the people in the market place transforming to Akumas and the minority was being targeted by the Akumas—some were even leveling-up.

"Lavi, they're starting to go somewhere!" Allen shouted, getting his friend's attention. "Use your seals to get rid of these pestering things, will you? I'll deal with the Level 3s and 4s."

"Lenalee and Kanda?" Lavi asked over the explosions and screams of the Akuma. Link fought with him back-to-back as they kept the Akumas off each other.

"I think they should be coming." Allen shouted back when he managed to get out of the spot of trouble he was in with a couple of Level 3s. "I think I see Kanda's Illusions from the other side of the market!"

"I'll go help them!" Lavi called back and he started to make his way over to the other side of the market square. He engaged with one of the Level 2s and it sneered at him, "We won't let you get the Innocence!"

"Lavi, get back to Allen and tell him to retrieve the Innocence before the Noah does! We'll keep the Akuma occupied here." Link told Lavi, pushing the teen in the direction of the General. "Hurry! We can't let the Innocence get destroyed by the Noah!"

"Roger." Lavi replied and he set off.

Allen was in the midst of fighting a Level 4 when Lavi reached. The latter watched with barely concealed shock when Allen got rid of the Level 4 with two impossibly swift blows that reduced the Level 4 to pieces immediately.

"Allen!" Lavi called, putting his shock aside for the moment. "Link says that we have to get the Innocence fragment now!"

Allen cast a glance at him as he dealt blows with another Level 4. "I'm coming! Head towards the warehouse near our inn that we passed by earlier! I'll meet you there!"

Lavi nodded and ran to his destination while keeping the Akumas off him. It was a surprise that all the Level 4s were surrounding Allen, he noted. The Level 4s were so engrossed with Allen that they had not come after the weaker targets, the other Exorcists.

He heard something land just behind him with a grunt and swung around to fight—but came face-to-face with Allen instead. "You scared me, Allen!" Lavi exclaimed, "I was about to use my fire seal on you!"

Allen grinned unrepentantly, "And you still have time for chatting? Come on, hurry up!"

The two dashed down the streets to the warehouse. "How did you manage to get past those Level 4s anyway?" Lavi panted.

Allen cast him a look, "Why, I defeated all of them, of course."

"What? _All _of them?" Lavi sounded incredulous.

"Yup," Allen replied and slowed down as they reached the warehouse. "Now, shush."

They entered the warehouse without seeing any of the Akumas. Lavi tugged on Allen's sleeve and waited for the younger teen to stop and give him his attention before he leaned in and whispered, "Why haven't we seen any of the Akumas yet?"

Allen glanced around them once before he whispered back, "They're underground, Lavi. They're searching the basement for the Innocence, I suppose."

"And? What do we do now? We can't kill the Akumas or the others will find out."

"I suppose so… well, it won't hurt to search upstairs, will it?"

"And what if the Noah is upstairs?"

"Then we will have to fight." Allen turned back to the black passage. "Come on."

The two sneaked to the second level and ducked into one of the rooms. It was a dusty room, filled with a few boxes. Allen pointed to Lavi and then to the other side of the room. Lavi nodded and they sifted through the contents of the boxes. It was interesting to know what was in the boxes. Lavi found dolls, puzzles and other various items that could have belonged to a young girl. He was going through his second box when he heard Allen make a slight exclamation. Looking up, he saw Allen staring at the door with wide eyes.

Lavi quickly approached Allen and tapped his friend on the shoulder. He made a curious motion towards the door when Allen focused on him. Allen bit his lip almost fearfully and leaned in to whisper, "I think the Noah's up here."

Lavi widened his eyes and whispered back, "What do we do?"

Allen cast another glance at the door, then to the crate he was going through. His eyes widened for a second time before he reached in to grab a small leaflet out of the crate. His eyes moved over the paper and he raised his eyes to Lavi, an expression of relief and excitement on his face. He cast another glance at the door and then mouthed to Lavi, "I found the way out."

He thrust the leaflet into Lavi's hands and leaned into the crate to pull a crystal ball out. Lavi studied the paper for a moment before he nodded. He cast a curious look at the crystal ball Allen was carrying and hurried over to the painting on the opposite side of the room. He lifted up the painting and peered into the darkness of the passage behind the painting, half-expecting something to pop up. Then he turned to Allen, who was standing beside him. Allen nodded and gestured for him to enter the passage first.

Lavi crawled in, hearing Allen follow him. For a moment, they crawled along the passage, the silence was tense and filled with worry. They couldn't be caught by the Akumas and the Noah…

**CRASH!**

The two froze as the noise came from behind them. Then Allen poked at Lavi, conveying the silent message for him to move. They could not get caught now. Lavi obediently moved further down the passage that started to widen out, and the ceiling started to get higher. It wasn't long before Allen and Lavi could stand up and walk normally down the passage.

"**I know that you're in this warehouse."**

The voice echoed around the warehouse, filtrating into the secret passage Allen and Lavi were in.

"**I have your little blonde friend. If you don't come and surrender yourselves, I will kill him."**

Allen cursed softly and started to move quickly, but was stopped by Lavi. "Link will be fine." The older teen murmured.

"Are you sure?" Allen shoved Lavi back. "Link is just a Crow member—even he wouldn't be able to stand up against the Akumas for too long. Only Exorcists have the chance of standing against the Akumas for a long period of time. And seeing that Lenalee and Kanda would be engaged, I wouldn't be surprised if they're still busy trying to get rid of the Akumas in the market square."

Lavi seemed to think about the situation for a moment before he sighed. "Fine, we'll rescue Link."

"No. You will stay here. I think I know where Link is, anyway." Allen replied. "Just give me that map."

Lavi handed it over. "How do you know?" he couldn't resist asking.

Allen grinned. "Because the Akuma are gathering around him now." He replied, glancing at the floor they were standing on, his left eye activated, the monocle roatating and the eye searching, twisting. It had to be painful, Lavi knew, but Allen didn't let out a whimper of pain. Or show that he was in any pain at all.

"Stay here." Allen whispered again before he disappeared down the passage.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Allen found Link in another small room. Oh, he was guarded, but the 'guards' were outside rather than inside. And Allen was entering the room through the secret passage. He was surprised to find his sort-of friend lying on the floor, unconscious. Blood seeped from the numerous wounds that he had. For once, it was Link who was more badly injured that Allen, Allen was surprised to note. He had had acquired some minor injuries; a cut here and there, but it was nothing compared to Link's. The older man had been stabbed twice and he had bruises blooming all over his skin. Allen grimaced as he pulled some medical supplies out to bandage Link's wounds. He would get Lavi to examine Link later.

With some effort, he managed to get Link into the secret passage and to another section of the secret passage that exited nearer to the front door they came through. He went to retrieve Lavi from his spot and guided him to Link's location before he sat down and allowed Lavi to tend to Link. Lavi treated the two wounds the best he could and bandaged them firmly to prevent any bleeding. Then, there was a loud exclamation as the Akumas noticed that Link was gone. They crowded into the hallway outside their secret passage and Allen could hear them relaying their story to the Noah, who had entered by the front door. As Allen expcted, she was furious to know that her bait had escaped.

"Where could he have gone?" he heard the Noah, Lulubell seethe. "Well? Have you searched the whole warehouse for them?"

"Y-yes, mistress. But he wasn't there." The Akumas cowered under her heated gaze.

"You worthless scums." Lulubell spat. "Self-destruct immediately."

There were three loud explosions and Allen turned his face away from the hallway, closing his eyes. He heard the footsteps of the Noah as she walked away from the hallway, into the warehouse before he whispered, "Allen, there's something glowing on you."

Allen turned to his friend with a confused look at the statement and looked down at his clothes. There was a pulsing blue light that shone in the pocket of his pants and Allen's eyes widened as he reached into the pocket and pulled out the crystal ball he had taken from the crate. The sapphire light pulsed from the centre of the crystal ball.

He met his friend's wide eyes with his own. "Innocence." he whispered to Lavi. "We found it!" he couldn't keep the excited tone out of his voice.

Lavi smiled excitedly. "This is great news! At least Link didn't get injured for nothing." He whispered back. "Now, we have to meet up with Lenalee and Kanda and get out of this place…"

But Allen had stiffened, glancing at their exit. He raised a finger to his lips, a warning look in his eyes. There were voices outside the passage. Akuma.

"… The Level 4s say that they saw that white clown outside, but he disappeared suddenly."

"Huh, can't figure out why they're so scared of that Exorcist boy. He's just a boy, easy to take down like the others."

"You don't know even half of it! He can take down thirty of us in ten minutes."

"Thirty of us Level 2s?"

"No. Level 4s."

Silence.

"Now I understand why the Level 4s fear him so much."

"But, just imagine, if we are able to take him down all by ourselves…"

The voices faded away. Allen turned to Lavi with an amused expression. "Well, I didn't know that I was so popular." He told Lavi, who was gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"But—Feared by Level 4s? Allen, you never did tell us that you could take down Level 4s within ten minutes!" Lavi exclaimed softly.

Allen laughed, "That would be boasting, Lavi." He replied. "But no one ever did ask, so I never told."

"Wait till Lenalee and Kanda hears about this." Lavi muttered under his breath, studying Allen. "I suppose Link knows about this?"

Allen gave him a sheepish look. Lavi gaped at him once more.

"You mean Link didn't know about this? At all?"

Allen shook his head. "I only met the Level 4s when I went on those secret missions. Link never knew about my… achievements, shall we say." Allen smirked. "And I didn't want him to know, anyway."

"Why? You do know that I will have to notify Komui of this, right?" Lavi pressed.

Allen shrugged, "Later rather than sooner. Besides, Link would kick up a huge fuss about it, so I thought it would be better to keep quiet about it." His eyes gleamed. "Although, I never knew that the Level 4s feared me because of it."

"I bet…" Lavi said, staring at Allen in awe.

Then, Allen glanced at their exit again and signaled for Lavi to remain silent. There were noises of Akuma moving in the hallway yonder, and Allen and Lavi held their breaths, not wanting to be discovered. However, they forgot about Link.

Link stirred as the Akumas started to move past the passage. Allen froze and Lavi kept his eyes on the painting covering the secret passage, his shoulders tense.

"Did you hear that?" one of the Akumas asked.

"Yeah! But I couldn't tell where it was coming from…"

"Walker?"

Allen looked frantically at the painting and then his face lapsed into one of determination.

"I think it came from over here!" the voices came nearer.

Allen grabbed Lavi and motioned him to keep quiet before he became focused on something—a certain lullaby.

"Walker… the Innocence…" Link murmured as he slipped into sleep again. Lavi very nearly cursed when the air before them split and a structure came through. Allen shoved at him impatiently. When met with a confused look from Lavi, Allen rolled his eyes and pushed Lavi into the portal, then Link behind him.

It's here! I found it!" another of the Akumas yelled and the painting covering the secret passage was blasted into pieces. Allen found himself looking at three Akumas who were peering in.

"It's the white clown!" One of them yelled. Allen activated his Innocence quickly and destroyed the three of them as he jumped out of the secret passage. He landed in the midst of ten level 2s and five level 3s. It took him some time to take down the greater danger—the level 3s. But by that time, the level 2s had thought up of a plan.

"Level 2s! Self-destruct! Let's kill this bastard!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Allen tried to save the souls that were being destroyed in the process—but he failed to reach them in time. Managing to escape the self-destruction with a few burns, Allen continued to fight. But the level 2s were all self-destructing at all he could do was to try to keep out of the way.

Then his dilemma came. The liquid running down his face and the blurring of vision in his left eye warned him first—then the pain came. Allen screamed and hunched in on himself, the pain ripping at his eye, clawing it from inside out. Then one of the level 3s that had managed to escape his claws took the opportunity to take down the weakened Allen.

Allen was thrown to the floor, the level 3 was standing above him and saying something that Allen could not hear—he was too focused on the fiery pain that was tearing through his eye. Then, the level 3 leaned down and plunged his finger into Allen's left eyes.

Allen arched his back off the floor and his scream increased in volume. The unbelievable pain…

"That should relieve you of your pain." The level 3 smirked and pointed a finger at Allen. "And now, time to finish you off—"

The Akuma never completed its sentence, for in the next moment, the Innocence fragment that Allen had found, activated. It was decimated within moments and the entire hallway was enveloped with a bright blue light. It swept through the hallways wildly, seeking the Akumas and destroying them within a split moment.

With no more Akumas in the warehouse, the Innocence headed for the next worse—Noah. And the only Noah present in the warehouse was residing within Allen. The bright blue light headed towards Allen, all of its intention on killing him when Allen's Crown Clown activated and enveloped Allen in its protective folds, stilling the power of the rampant Innocence. There was a bright collision of blue and green light before it faded back to nothing.

AINAINAINAINAINAIN

"They should be here, Kanda! I don't believe that Allen, Lavi and Link would be captured by the Noah." Lenalee cried to her companion as she approached the wareshouse.

Kanda shrugged, running along behind her. "She did announce that she had Link. Beansprout and Usagi must have gone to find him."

"But…" Lenalee stopped when she saw the warehouse. "What _happened_?"

The warehouse was completely destroyed. There was nothing left of the warehouse that was identifiable and the two Exorcists felt dread overcome them. Looking at the state of the destroyed warehouse, it was hard not to believe that the two Exorcists and one Crow member could have survived such a disaster. The only strange thing about the situation was that there was a solid stone structure in the middle of the remains of the warehouse.

"I don't believe this…" Lenalee walked towards the stone structure slowly. "They're gone…"

Kanda frowned as he studied the stone structure. "But this is strange." He ran a hand over the smooth stone that was twisted in spirals—almost as if it was a solidified column of power…

Lenalee turned her attention to the stone structure. She frowned at the speckled black column—this image tickled a memory…

She gasped, remembering when she had seen this stone structure before. "I remember this! In the Ark… Allen's Innocence turned Lavi's to stone…"

"Could it have something to do with the blue light we saw?" Kanda asked softly.

"Possibly." Lenalee ran her hands over the stone structure. "I'm sure that Allen's in here! Kanda, maybe if you'd try? I think I'd put too much strength into my kick…"

Kanda agreed silently and moved to strike at the stone column when he frowned and the cracks running up the column. His eyes widened and he jumped back, pulling Lenalee along with him. Just in time as the stone structure exploded, chips of stone flying everywhere. Kanda and Lenalee watched as a figure emerged from the hollow of the stone column.

"Finally free!" the figure exclaimed as he collapsed to the ground. Lenalee and Kanda blinked.

"Allen?" Lenalee ventured.

"Hm?" came the lazy reply from Allen.

"Are you alright—" her question was cut off as Kanda strode past her to pull the younger teen up—and hug him. Lenalee stared at the scene before her in surprise. She heard Kanda murmur a few words into Allen's ear and to see Allen's face flush—with embarrassment?—as he returned Kanda's embrace.

After what seemed like a long time (and a really awkward one for Lenalee), Allen and Kanda separated and Allen got to his feet slowly.

"Well… Allen, where's Link and Lavi? What happened to your eye?" Lenalee finally asked, dreading the answer.

"Them?" Allen looked at her and his face burst into a full-out grin. "Recuperating in the Ark."

"The Ark?" Lenalee noticed that he didn't answer her second question.

Allen laughed lightly as he bent down to pick a crystal ball nestled amongst the debris with his right hand. Upon contact, though, the crystal ball crackled with power and Allen withdrew his right hand quickly. He laughed nervously and ran it through his hair. Lenalee watched with an astonished expression as he leaned down and picked up the crystal ball with his left hand. Then he covered his left eye with his hand.

"What—" Lenalee started to ask.

"—was that? I don't know." Allen frowned at his right hand. Then he started to remember something and grinned as he closed his eye, an expression of utter concentration upon his face. Lenalee and Kanda jumped as a strange structure split the air and stopped before them.

"What's that?" Lenalee asked, eyes wide with shock as she stared at structure.

Allen grinned. "This is—"

"—Noah's Ark." Kanda completed softly from beside her, the expression of surprise slipping off his face.


	12. Mission Part 2

Akirina: I'm considering this a filler chappie... :) Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 12

"What do you mean he's not here?" Link asked frantically as he tried to move from his position. Lavi struggled with the blonde man, managing to keep him lying on the floor.

"He pushed us into this strange structure—I'm telling you that's all I know!" Lavi replied and Link went limp suddenly, surprising Lavi.

"Then do you recognize where we are?"

Lavi looked around. The white buildings seemed familiar… Then his eyes fell upon the white tower in the middle of the city. Lavi gasped in surprise. Link noticed Lavi's sudden change of expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I recognize this place…" Lavi breathed. "This is the Noah's Ark."

"Noah's Ark?"

"But why are we here?" Lavi wondered to himself. "The last time I was in the Ark, it was self-destructing…"

"You said Walker summoned this… Noah's Ark?" Link asked, breaking through Lavi's mumbling.

"Yes," Lavi replied. "It was two years ago, though."

"That's funny. There wasn't any mention of this Noah's Ark in the reports I received."

Lavi frowned. "That's funny. But I'm sure Inspector Leverrier knew about it…"

"If he did, he never mentioned it to me." Link replied. "There's a great deal he doesn't tell me, though."

Lavi started to say something else when a door appeared and three Exorcists stepped through. He noticed that Allen was holding a hand over his left eye. Strange, Lavi thought, I'll have to ask him about that later, I suppose.

"Allen!" Lavi exclaimed, bolting off the ground. "How did we get in here again? How did you… summon the Noah's Ark?"

Allen merely grinned and shrugged. "I don't know. But I've done this at least twice two years ago."

"Before you left?"

"Yeah. Kanda came along, once."

"Yuu-chan?" Lavi aimed his eye at Kanda. "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"It slipped my mind," Allen shrugged. "And I didn't think it was important."

Lavi gaped at his friend and superior. "You must be joking. You can control something the Noahs can and you didn't tell us?"

Allen blinked. "Um, no?" he replied.

"Komui will have to know about this as well, I suppose." Lavi sighed to himself and turned back to the young General. "Well? Did you manage to get the Innocence?"

"Yeah." Allen grinned again and showed him the glowing blue crystal ball.

"Allen, I nearly forgot to ask: why were you trapped in that stone structure?" Lenalee asked as she stepped in after Kanda and the door closed, disappearing into the air.

"Stone structure?" Lavi caught on quickly.

"Um, well, the Innocence reacted to the self-destructing Akuma and Crown Clown reacted to protect me from it…" Allen explained, "It's just like how it reacted to your Innocence two years ago, Lavi."

"Hm." Lavi said as he stored the information away.

"And your eye?" Link asked from his position on the ground.

Allen winced, he'd been hoping that Link would not notice. He slowly pulled his hand away from his eye. Lavi gasped at the sight presented: Allen's eye had been mutilated and blood pooled in the bloodied cavity.

"What happened?" Lenalee managed to ask, her face horrorstruck, unable to believe that Allen had gone through such a horrible experience. And he was still standing! Was the teen inhuman or what?

"Self-destructing Akumas and an Akuma who wanted to poke my eye out." Allen replied nonchalantly. "It reminds me of that meeting with… with someone. I can't remember who, though." Allen frowned.

"Allen," she asked softly, attracting Allen's attention again.

"Hm?" Allen replied, still trying to remember (the first meeting with Road).

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Allen blinked. Then blinked once more at the expressions of his comrades. He frowned lightly. "No. I can't feel the pain anymore. I did feel it, but now," he shrugged. "it's numb, I think. I don't know, but it feels that way."

"We should get you and Link to the Headquarters immediately." Lavi said in a faint voice. "Bookman would like to see that eye of yours, I suppose."

"Alright," Allen replied cheerily and he walked over to another door. "Black Order Headquarters, Infirmary, then?"

Without waiting for anyone to say anything, he lifted Link up in his arms and strode over to one of the doors, kicking it open with a 'bang'. Throwing an amused look over at his three companions, he said, "Come on, then. The portal's not going to be here forever."

ANANANANANANAN

"I think you should stay in the Hospital Wing, Allen…" Lavi advised his friend while throwing a quick glance around the room to check that the Head Nurse was not around. After they had managed to shock the Head Nurse with their sudden appearance in the Infirmary, she had ordered the four Exorcists to stay in the Infirmary as she and the other medical personnel rushed to treat Link quickly.

"I don't want to." Allen replied stubbornly as he walked to the doors of the infirmary and threw them open before striding out. Lavi stared after his friend with a dumbstruck expression before he cast a desperate look at the other two equally surprised Exorcists. As one, they exited the infirmary and headed after Allen. Who knew what would happen if they allowed him to wander the corridors of the Black Order alone—most likely he'd end up lost and would get trapped as Komui's guinea pig.

"Allen, wait!" Lavi called after his friend. "You're walking to Komui's experiment lab!"

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"Hevlaska."

The four Exorcists were currently on the elevator that would allow them to meet Hevlaska. [A/N: Imagine how the Exorcists managed to meet Hevlaska in the old Headquarters.] It was a moment before the first and oldest Exorcist rose out of the depths of the darkness, her luminescent glowing body providing light them for the Exorcists to see her.

"Ah, welcome back, Allen." Hevlaska said in that resonant voice of hers. "How was the mission?"

"It went well," Allen replied. "We retrieved the Innocence."

He offered the crystal ball to Hevlaska and she reached out for it with her white tendrils. But to their surprise, no innocence fragment appeared from the crystal ball, although it pulsed a brighter blue.

"Ah," Hevlaska said and withdrew. "This Innocence already has an accommodator, Allen."

"What?" the four Exorcists exclaimed at the same time.

"From what I can detect, this accommodator is in China… and it is someone whom you've met before." Hevlaska told them as she started to withdraw into the depths. "Find the accommodator and bring her to the Black Order, Allen…"

Then she was gone. The four Exorcists threw bewildered looks at each other. Someone they knew? A new accommodator?

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"You are to stay in bed until I say otherwise." The Head Nurse ordered the four Exorcists that she had restrained to the bed with metal cuffs to keep them from escaping. Well, three, actually—Lenalee was a very good girl and she knew to stay in bed until she had fully recuperated. The other three, though, were a different matter.

"But I wanna eat!" Allen whined loudly as his stomach protested loudly. Very loudly.

"You just had dinner!" Lavi stared at his friend in shock. Allen looked at him incredulously.

"You call that dinner? I call that a snack!"

The Head Nurse sighed. She knew of Allen's appetite and this was not her first time having the teen in her infirmary. "Fine. Allen, you can go and find Jerry. Just come back immediately after you come back, alright?"

Allen let out a whoop of joy and was out of the infirmary before Lavi could protest.

ANANANANANAN

"Lavi, have you seen Allen?"

"No." Lavi sulked. "He went to have his meal."

"But it's been two hours since he left."

"Well, considering all the food he has to eat—" Lavi stopped, frowning.

"Well?"

"I didn't know you were so concerned about him, Kanda?" Lavi swung around, grinning evilly at Kanda. "Maybe these two years really have changed you! Do you love Allen? I think that boy loves you wholeheartedly—"

**Thwack.**

Lavi widened his eyes at the knife sticking out of the wall behind him. Then he turned to the blue samurai in the other bed from the opposite side of the infirmary.

"If you tell anyone about that, I'll castrate you first before I kill you," Kanda smiled eerily. "And I'll make sure the process is very thorough and painful."

Lavi felt his goosebumps prickle. "Y-yes, Yuu-chan." He whimpered.

Kanda threw him a glare. "And you will _not _call me that."

"Y-yes, K-kanda," Lavi stammered thoroughly cowed and trying to hide from Kanda's glare behind his blankets.

There was a moment of silence before Lavi broke it. "Come to think of it, Allen usually finishes his food within ten to fifteen minutes. He would never take one hour…"

"He's got a bad sense of direction." Kanda suddenly remembered.

"…Oh. Right."

Silence once more.

"Shall we tell the Head Nurse that Allen is lost?"

ANANANANANANAN

"I'm sure that the canteen used to be here…" Allen wandered down the dark, lonely corridors of the Black Order. "I should be in the canteen when I round that corner and turn right two times…"

Allen rounded the corner and turned right two times… only to be met with a—

"EH? WHEN DID IT MOVE?" Allen exclaimed as he stared at the dead end in front of him. Then, he slumped down onto the ground and muttered to himself. "I give up. I'm lost."


	13. Noahs Meeting

Akirina: Ok... I'm back again~! Well, plans for this story are in my profile... Hm, I forgot what I wanted to say, but anyway, enjoy! And thanks for all your support out there! I'm glad that you find this interesting!

Chapter 13

"_Once upon a time, there were two separate beings in the world. One was God and the other was Satan. When the souls left their human containers (that is, when humans died) they would be judged and sent to the respective beings. God took in the souls that were pure and good while Satan took those that were corrupted and evil._

"_God and Satan created fourteen angels to help them sort the souls that would enter Heaven and Hell._

"_The fourteen angels were Adam, Judgment, Pleasure, Desire, Wisdom, Corrosion, Mercy, Wrath, Dream, Bond, Lust, Talent, Destruction. Their names represented the area that they were in charge of._

"_One day, the fourteen angels got tired of dealing with the huge multitude of angels. Well, to be accurate, thirteen angels got tired, the exception being Destruction, but the other thirteen managed to persuade him to join them in their mini 'rebellion' against God and Satan._

"_And then, Beelzebub, Prince of Hell, came and 'offered' to help them. He sent them to Earth, while taking the Light of God out of them—their faith in God and their trust in him. Without the Light of God, the angels became, in all ways, mortal, but retained their powers. But in truth, he was manipulating them under his control so that they would obey his orders and spread disorder and chaos in the world. Only the angel of destruction resisted—but even he was conquered._

"_And so, the fourteen angels became Fallen Angels, forever to remain corrupted by Hell's taint. They called themselves Noahs._

"_And Beelzebub, unable to hold the Light of God, separated them into a hundred and nine pieces that were spread to all four corners of the Earth._

"_Years passed and the angels were reincarnated into humans who were of their blood. Every generation took part in the battle against the humans who held the Light of God._

"_But then, over time, there was one Noah that started to show signs of overcoming Beelzebub's control and started resisting Beelzebub. At first, it was only dreams haunting the young Noah, but eventually it escalated to him having flash backs in the midst of a small task or at a phrase. And then, one day, the Noah broke free from Beelzebub's control._

"_Knowing that he had escaped from his hold, Beelzebub commanded the Noah of Adam to kill—destroy—the Noah of Destruction._

"_The Noah of Destruction was killed—but before the Noah of Adam ever got to him, he transferred his soul to another person before he was killed._

"_And that soul would remain dormant until the time came for it to awaken once more and overthrow Beelzebub."_

"Tyki~"

"What?" Tyki wiped his mouth daintily with a napkin. Having just returned from a mission, he was tired—aching to the bone—and had a millions of tiny hammers hammering at his mind, trying to break him down into a state of irritability. His prey had been extremely frustrating, refusing to be killed, obstinately clinging on to life. It reminded him of the boy, his only prey that he had been unable to kill in all of their meetings—and his life—the only Exorcist that he had ever thought of as his little brother.

"Do you think he's come back?"

Tyki blinked in surprise at the petite unaging Noah that was physically older than him. Road seemed slightly apprehensive about broaching the subject with him, Tyki noticed. "Who?" he couldn't help but ask again.

"Allen Walker," Road drawled, reaching across the table to place a folder in front of him. Tyki flipped through the pages of the folder, face betraying nothing as his eyes skimmed across the pages. "I don't think so, Road."

"Eh~ Why?" Road sounded slightly disappointed—but she sounded more curious.

Tyki smirked but remained silent. It was written on the folder that according to the Black Order, Allen had went to America to seek a heart specialist after the final battle with them—something about his heart not being as strong as it seemed after Tyki attacked him. Although it would not do if Road knew that Allen's injury had been caused by him.

"He's back."

Tyki and Road turned to look at Lulubell, who had an expression of utmost hate and fury on her face.

"Could you repeat that again?" Tyki asked slowly as Road asked "who?" at the same time.

"Allen Walker," Lulubell replied through gritted teeth. "That _brat _ruined my mission and I just discovered that the Level 4s are terrified of him!"

"It makes one wonder where he has been these last two years." Another person spoke and the three Noahs greeted the newcomer with a startled response. "Earl!"

"Earl, I thought you were in bed…" Road stammered, caught off-guard. She knew that the Earl hated Allen and had given specific orders to the Noahs not to speak of Allen in front of him.

"It's alright, Road," the Earl waved it off. "I was wondering when that rat would come out again. It seems we haven't seen the last of that White Augustus and the 14th…"

"The 14th! He's with the Black Order?" Road exclaimed in surprise.

"The 14th?" Tyki echoed in confusion.

"He is the traitor. 35 years ago, he tried to kill the Earl…" Road quickly told her brother before turning back to the Earl.

"It appears that he has picked that rat as his next host, as well," the Earl spoke. "It's rather annoying, but I suppose I'll have to deal with him again."

"Hm… But I don't remember anyone called the 14th." Tyki spoke out loud, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You wouldn't remember him." The Earl replied, "When the 14th betrayed us, he killed most of that generation and in the process, damaging the memories from then. That is why you cannot remember who he is."

"But Allen is the host of the 14th?" Road murmured, "It's no wonder…" she trailed off, remembering the time in the Ark when she saw the Earl superimposed on Allen.

"But how can that be?" Tyki protested. "Shouldn't his Innocence be rejecting him by now?"

"He is the 14th, Tyki," the Earl answered, "The 14th can do anything."

"But Innocence and Noah are the complete opposites of each other. How is it that he is able to deal with the Innocence?" Tyki asked.

"He'll be able to find some way around that, Tyki," Road replied very softly. "The 14th was always able to find a way around things that we couldn't. He was the slyest and most cunning person I'd ever met. I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to synchronize with Innocence, even though it would hurt him."

Tyki frowned. The thought of a Noah synchronizing with Innocence sounded _wrong._ It didn't seem possible that a Noah could bond with Innocence. After all, they had been on the receiving end of each other for quite some time and they knew what it would feel like if they came into contact with each other.

"He's probably manipulated his host into bonding with the Innocence before he takes over the host." Another newcomer entered the room.

"Wisely! Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Road asked.

Wisely, the 13th Noah, threw her a pained look. "What? And miss out on the very interesting conversation going on here? I think not!" he replied. "Besides, most of that generation can't remember what the 14th did—isn't it interesting?"

"Well, Wisely, it may be interesting if we could remember anything about it at all."

The five Noahs turned to the door, where the rest of the eight Noahs were standing. Sheryl stood in front of them. The Noahs entered the room and took their respective places at the dining table. Tyki quickly found that his space was being intruded and he looked slightly disgruntled with two burly brothers sitting on either side of him.

"You called, Earl?" Sheryl asked as he sketched a bow towards the Earl.

"Yes," The Earl replied. "We have a problem: there is a traitor running within the ranks of the Black Order. We need to eliminate it. Who wants to volunteer?"

The Noahs glanced at each other before Sheryl asked, "The 14th? He's still alive? I thought you said you killed him the last time, Earl?"

"Yes, I did," the Earl answered, "But it seems that he managed to escape. And he's now living within the body of an Exorcist called Allen Walker."

"Cross's apprentice?" the twins, Jasdevi asked, their interest perked.

"The one and only." Tyki told them, still unable to believe that Allen was a Noah.

"We're going!" they shouted enthusiastically and started to whisper among themselves after they caught the Earl's eye. The Earl turned back to the rest.

"Well?"

"I want to go."

The Noahs turned to stare at Road in surprise. Among all of the Noahs, Road was the one who hardly received any missions at all. It was only when she was bored, would she then leave the manor with Tyki or the twins or the Earl. Otherwise, she would rather remain in her dream world or help the Earl out with the Ark or some other stuff.

"Road," Sheryl found his voice. "I don't think you should go—"

"Why can't I?" Road frowned at them. "I can take care of myself perfectly well, can't I?"

There was a moment of silence before Sheryl gave up trying to convince Road not to go. "Fine! Then I'm going with you." He stated.

"Uh…" Road stared at him, clearly not expecting Sheryl to say that.

"I can't let my poor daughter get assaulted by an unseemly Exorcist!" Sheryl cried dramatically. "Daddy would rather castrate that Exorcist and kill him before you see him!"

"This is ridiculous." Road pouted. "I don't need some kind of bodyguard."

Wisely patted her spiky hair gently, offering her a smile. "I'm going along as well. I want to see what the 14th has been up to."

"Will you be able to read his mind?" Road asked Wisely timidly.

Wisely raised an eyebrow at her question. "Are you doubting my ability?" he asked before he saw what Road was thinking about. "Oh. No, I don't think he'll be able to use his powers now… After all, he's still sleeping, isn't he?"

"I don't know." Road replied. "On the Ark…" she recalled the scene.

Wisely's eyes widened. "Hm… this is pretty worrying. It seems as if he… exorcised himself."

"What?"

"He exorcised himself." Wisely repeated. "Within Allen's body is a sleeping Noah. Sleeping or not, it is still a Noah. Imagine what would happen to Allen when Innocence tried to hurt him…?"

"Oh." Road realized. She bit her lip in worry. "What do you think will happen now?"

Wisely understood that she was not just referring to Allen, but to all of the Noahs. "I don't know, Road." He replied, staring out of the window at the waxing moon. "But I can tell that something is going to happen. And I have a bad feeling about it…"


	14. Remembering

Akirina: The Yullen part was not too easy to write...

Chapter 14

"What's this?" Allen had stumbled into a dusty room during his search for the canteen. It seemed to be occupied by someone once upon a time, but the previous occupant's possessions were covered with a thick layer of dust. The room was sparsely furnished—there was a bed in a corner of the room and a table complete with writing materials, a quill and a bottle of ink, and a small book.

Allen approached the table and picked up the book, sneezing violently as the dust flew up to tickle his nose. Allen spent a good five minutes sneezing before he decided to open the windows in the room. He moved to the windows, but found out that the hinges had rusted and any other attempt at pushing it open would probably result in the window shattering. He resorted to opening the door and breathed a sigh of relief when his nose stopped tickling and he stopped sneezing.

"I wonder what's this…" Allen murmured to himself as he flipped open the small book. "A diary?"

His eyes scanned through the pages and widened. "Impossible… He muttered. "This was written by the 14th?"

_16__th__ September 1850_

_Life has never been better for me. Except that, now, I keep having some strange dreams about angels and demons. I've told Road about them, but she doesn't seem to believe me that our life—I'm referring to the Noah's life, of course—is _wrong._ I do not think that we should be spreading grief and hatred among the humans—my brother is a human and I was, once. So why should we destroy the human life when we are born from it ourselves?_

_21__st__ September 1850_

_Something is wrong. Very wrong. My nightmares are coming into my life. Especially the one about the demon. Beelzebub, he is called. I do not think he is some mere demon, though. I cannot hear what he is telling those angels in my dream. But something is wrong. He…he seems to be _manipulating _them… Only the 14__th__ one was able to resist, but he, too, fell into the trap…_

_1__st__ December 1850_

_I cannot take this anymore. I have told Mana of my dreams. Sadly, Mana is unable to help me… And he is going away with his teacher—Bookman—to become a Bookman himself. I will miss him. Mana says he will come back to me, but I do not think so. Bookmans are trained to have no feelings—only identities that are used to record history. Their sole purpose is to record history and learn from it.  
As for me, I shall leave the Noahs. I know that the Earl will be angry. But I cannot stay with them anymore. Every single day I spend with them, the visions become stronger. I can see those angels clearly in my mind. They look like us, the Noahs. But how can this be? We are not angels… Are we? Or are we trapped in a lie?_

_17__th__ December 1864_

_It is true. My visions were true. There is a demon. Beelzebub. The Prince of Hell. He is after me now. I have recalled everything about our past lives. I cannot let myself be killed—my siblings need to know about this. If I can get to Wisely… But no, it's too risky. I bet Beelzebub would have told Adam that I 'betrayed' them. I will have to run—and find a new host.  
I need a plan._

_19__th__ December 1865_

_I have managed to convince Adam that he has killed me. Luckily, Mana intervened and he persuaded the Earl's son to have a son so that the 14__th__ Noah might have a chance of reawakening in a body that is more closely related to Adam and some kind of other nonsense. His son, James, agreed. Although I have to admit that it is disgusting—how does Adam manage with such a revolting son? He is interested in nothing but money, fame and women. If it weren't for the fact that he was Adam's son, I would have killed him long ago._

_23__rd__ December 1865_

_Mana doesn't know that I'm still alive. For that, I am grateful, because I have decided to do something that will be life-threatening to myself. James has started to court several women, but he isn't prepared for marriage—I can tell. After all, he is still sixteen years old and it will take him some time before he can find a woman that he deems well enough to 'bear his children'. I have researched on the past days of my life when I was an angel. Apparently, Beelzebub has taken what is considered the very essence of an angel—he has taken our faith and love in God and scattered it around the world as Innocence. I have come into contact with that substance multiple times and it hurts. Why does it hurt? I cannot understand. Have our bodies changed that much?  
Or maybe we _have _changed. Angels are pure beings. But when we started to feel unhappy that God gave us no rest from the work, we decided to 'rebel' and fell to the temptations of Beelzebub. Without our faith and love in God, our bodies have become corrupted—our very selves have become twisted within the manipulation of Beelzebub. We need to get free of Beelzebub's manipulation… If we can, I wonder whether we will be able to come into contact with _our _Innocence?_

_13__th__ February 1866_

_I have experimented upon myself and an Innocence fragment. And I deem my theory to be true. I can touch the Innocence and I am positive it is our Light of God. (this is a term to address our angel essence, which consists of our trust, love and faith in God.) Well, this one isn't mine, anyway, it belongs to one of the others. I will need to search around some more before I can find the one that belongs to me…_

_24__th__ June 1866_

_I have found it! The Innocence that belongs to me… Although, the General who held it fled immediately after he saw me. I believe he was fighting with one of my brothers—he was bleeding rather profusely. I followed him and I watched him instruct his daughter to eat—or rather, drink—it before I could do anything. Such a waste!_

_19__th__ July 1867_

_I have discovered that the auras of the Innocence also determine who the Light of God belongs to. Those with green auras belong to me. I have a feeling that those with dark blue auras belong to Road and the purple auras to Mikk_[A/N: the current Noah of Pleasure]. _White for Adam, brown for Judgment, red for Desire, dark orange for Wisdom, dark green for Corrosion, Mercy, orange for Wrath, yellow for Bond, dark red for Lust and aquamarine for Talent._

_23__rd__ November 1868_

_Adam has found out that I am still alive. He has sent all of our siblings after me. I am seeking a way to outsmart him and Beelzebub._

_14__th__ February 1869_

_It will not be long before he catches up with me, but I hope to elude him until James has a child. I am planning to transfer my soul into his unborn child. It is possible for me to do so although I will have to be quick or else the babe's original soul will come along. The process will not be easy, though. I can only transfer half of my soul and complete the process when the child is much older. For now, I will have to avoid my siblings like the plague and figure out how I am supposed to break Beelzebub's 'curse' upon us._

_2__nd__ August 1869_

_I have found a way to break the 'curse'. But in order to do so, I will need all hundred and nine pieces of Innocence and my powers to release my siblings from this curse. Unfortunately, I do not think I will be able to accomplish that in this time. Maybe in my next life. The method of removing the curse is an intricate and complex process and I will need all my powers to ensure that Beelzebub's hold over my siblings is gone. For convenience, I shall name this process the Final Exorcism._

_3__rd__ August 1870_

_I am so tired. I have spent one year eluding the Noahs. On second thoughts, James has started to court this woman who has white hair. Seriously, white hair. I can't believe that people nowadays have such a terrible sense of fashion! On the other hand, James seems a little more sincere in his efforts to woe her although I bet she will be dumped in the end—just like the others._

_17__th__ December 1884_

_It has been fourteen years since I've written in this diary. For the most obvious reasons, I cannot write too much or if someone finds this, my plans will be foiled. Jame's wife, Sarah is pregnant with child. I have determined that from how a new life seems to be growing within her body—the benefits of being a Noah of destruction as I can see life like a force. However, I am unable to get near her because she is heavily 'guarded' by James and the Earl. They have not realized that she is pregnant, it seems. I must get near her or another soul will attach to the foetus…_

_1__st__ April 1885_

_I cannot believe this. The foetus had no soul. On one hand, it made things much easier for me to slip half of my soul into the unborn child. But it was soulless. What does this mean? Were things… preordained?_

_31__st__ December 1885_

_The child has been born._

_1__st__ April 1892_

_The Noahs are closing in. I do not have the strength to escape from them anymore. Tomorrow, I will go to find the child. It is a good thing that Mana found him. Or else… who knows what may have happened? I know that this will be found by that child in the future. The burden will be upon him to carry out the Final Exorcism. As for the Innocence fragments that I collected… he will find it when he is close to joining with me._

"This can't be true…" Allen stepped away from the diary. Each word he had read rushed into his mind. He was the 14th… the 'traitor' to the Noah family… he was an angel, in service to the Lord… he was a pawn of Beelzebub's… And then, he remembered everything.

But he didn't understand. Why did it have to be him?

"Why me?" he asked the room. "Why me?"

He was not expecting a reply to his message. But when a voice spoke to him from the deepest recesses of his mind, Allen jumped.

_Because you are one of the angels in service to God… you must return so that all chaos on Earth will be sorted out…_

"I didn't want this! I didn't want to be a part of his soul!" Allen told himself.

_Denial won't work._

"But—"

_Kanda will die sooner or later, anyway. If you return to your former status of an angel, you will still be able to see him._

"But I won't get to spend any more time with him!" Allen's voice was laced with desperation.

…_Selfish brat._

"I am not!"

_It is only a matter of time before our souls merge completely, after all. You wouldn't love him, then._

"I…" Allen appeared flustered.

_If you refuse to take on this burden, you will not find a better way in which to defend your friends. And your lover._

"I don't have a lover!" Allen flushed red.

_You're so human. I didn't know that this part of my soul could be that childish. Or so human, anyway. Do you not think that your… little sessions with him in his rooms have not allowed him to take on the title as your lover?_

"I…"

_Remember, Allen. You are part of me. As his lover, he is also my lover. And being consort to an angel is not particularly pleasant._

"Fine." Allen grudgingly said. "I'll find a way to carry out the Final Exorcism. What about the Innocence fragments?"

_They're all in the suitcase under a block of stone in the wall between the window and the bookcase. There are about ninety pieces in there._

"Ninety pieces?" Allen asked incredulously as he went to the stone block and removed the suitcase from its hiding place. Quickly snapping open the suitcase, he gasped as the light of the Innocences shone forth. Like what the 14th—his diary said, there were a multitude of colours. Each emanating a different… smell—at least, it felt like a smell.

"Allen?"

Allen swung around quickly, eyes wide as he caught sight of a silhouette in the doorway. The figure moved and Allen was relieved to see Kanda standing there.

"Oh, Kanda," Allen breathed. "You scared me for a moment there."

"What's that?" Kanda asked once his eyes left Allen's face and dropped to the suitcase. He frowned as he saw the light shining from the suitcase.

Allen turned the suitcase towards Kanda and the latter gasped as he recognized the Innocence fragments. Kanda strode over and studied the fragments, scrutinizing them and confirming their authenticity.

"Where did you find them?" Kanda demanded, "No one has ever _collected _Innocence fragments and kept them here instead of turning them in to Hevlaska!"

"Well, Neah wasn't a Exorcist, so he didn't need to give them up to Hevlaska." Allen muttered. Kanda heard that, though.

"Neah?" he asked suspiciously. Allen had never mentioned of anyone named Neah. So who was he?

"Um," Allen seemed flustered. "the 14th Noah."

There was a moment of silence before Kanda exploded. "WHAT?"

Allen winced.

"So you're telling me that you are the 14th Noah, Neah Walker." Kanda said slowly. Allen nodded vigorously.

"Why should I believe you?" Kanda asked bluntly.

"Because," Allen said, "you saw him once two years ago."

He noticed Kanda's flinch and smirked before proceeding. "And that day, he told you that I had a crush on you."

"So? You can have some sort of personality disorder for all I know."

"Really, Kanda, is it really best to doubt your lover?" Allen's eyes narrowed and Kanda knew instantly that this was not Allen talking to him.

"Well, I cannot accept the fact that he is a Noah. Noahs cannot come into contact with Innocence." Kanda stated.

"True. But I'm not a Noah. In fact, all Noahs were angels, once." Neah pointed out.

Kanda shrugged. "I still don't believe it."

Neah shrugged, "Well, that's not _my _problem." Then he closed the suitcase and proceeded to move out of the room. He was stopped by Kanda.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Kanda growled.

Neah raised a brow at him before turning his gaze to Kanda's hand on his wrist. "I was going to proceed to letting Allen find out how he's supposed to carry out the Final Exorcism…"

In a split second, Neah found himself shoved up against the wall. He blinked at the close proximity between his and Kanda's face. Kanda looked furious, his dark blue eyes shimmering with anger. Neah sighed and closed his gray eyes. "What is it?"

"You're not putting Allen into any danger." Kanda growled.

"Oh?" Neah opened his eyes and arched a brow at him. "Possessive, aren't you?"

"What—"

"You can come along," Neah interjected quickly. "And I can probably try to convince you that I am not a result of a split-personality."

"I will not—"

"You wouldn't? Allen will be so disappointed."

"You will not—"

"Do you know, Kanda, that Allen is a part of me? So whatever he feels, I will feel it too? It is only that our personalities are different. When Allen manifested from my other half of my soul, it was able to develop freely without the influence of some of my thoughts and emotions. And that is why Allen is much more different from me albeit our brooding perspective of our personality. Although it may seem as if we are different personalities, we have the same soul." Neah said suddenly.

"There's no difference. It's still a case of split-personality disorder." Kanda snarled.

Neah inclined his head, giving up. "If you insist. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm still here."

Kanda snarled, "You bastard—"

But he was silenced off by Neah leaning forward and pressing his lips firmly against his. Kanda lost all thoughts of speech as he tugged Neah closer to him. It was a moment before the two separated, Kanda's face slightly flushed and Neah smirking triumphantly.

After a moment, Kanda grunted and released Neah. "Fine." He said, "I'll come along."


	15. Reminiscing and New Accomodator

Chapter 15

"Where are we going now?"

Allen turned to Kanda as he replied, "We're going to find James Lee."

"Do you know where he is staying?" Kanda asked, frowning at Allen's state. The younger teen was sweating and pale. His eyes held a feverish light that made Kanda suspect that he was ill. However, he had checked Allen's temperature before and it was normal. So what was causing Allen to be so distressed?

"He should be in a manor in New York. I can take us to the manor, but you'll have to arrange the transport." Allen swayed slightly. "I don't feel really good right now."

"Fine." Kanda replied and to Allen's surprise, he took the younger teen by the elbow and guided him to a bench. "Stay here and take care of our luggage. And don't run off. I'll go get the tickets."

Allen nodded and leaned his head against the back of the bench. He was dozing within a few seconds but didn't dare to fall asleep until they were on the train.

"Beansprout."

"It's Allen, BaKanda."

"Are you alright?"

Allen looked at Kanda in surprise. He had not been expecting the sudden question.

"I'm fine." He replied after a moment.

"Are you sure? I don't see you eating as much as you did before." Kanda scoffed, still eyeing the younger teen with concern.

Allen cracked a smile. "I don't feel like eating. It's as if the black hole in my stomach has disappeared."

"Really?" Kanda eyed him suspiciously. "Then you'd better not faint of hunger."

"Yes, sir," Allen answered, rolling his eyes. Then a sly gleam entered his eyes and he leaned forward, careful to lock eyes with Kanda as he licked his lips deliberately. "Although, I won't mind having dessert." He said.

Kanda gulped.

"Who are you?" the man scrambled back, colliding with the bookcase. "How did you manage to get past all the guards?"

The white haired teen stared at him stonily. "Well, it's been a long time, James. As I thought, you've forgotten who I am. Let me give you a little hint—you tried to kill me a long time ago. But you didn't succeed."

James stared at him blankly, recalling those that he had tried to kill but managed to escape from him. There were only a few names he could think of and he knew that the teen wasn't one of them. Although there was one possibility… No. That child was already dead—James told himself. That freak was dead.

Allen scoffed at James. "I'm surprised that you've forgotten about me, _father. _Then again, it's been nearly thirteen years since I last saw you."

James gaped at Allen in surprise, his mouth working to form words.

"Allen?" he finally asked, incredulous.

"Your one and only son." Allen smirked. "Although I hear that I have a half brother who died in a train accident."

James paled. "You were dead!" He stammered. "I made sure of it…"

"You killed my mother and set the house on fire, trying to burn me to death. Unfortunately, you forgot Nina, the maid who was working for us—she had a strong attachment to me and she bought me away from the house. Only that she was severely injured by that accident and died a few days after bringing me to Mana." Allen said.

Noticing James blanch once again when he mentioned Mana, Allen smirked. "You knew Mana, didn't you, James? Seeing as he was the brother of the 14th?"

"You… Mana took you in?" James asked, his voice trembling.

"Of course he did. Mana was the perfect father," Allen paused and sneered. "Unlike two _someones _who refused to take care of their son when he was born because he had Innocence and left it to the maid to take care of him."

"You have no right to… to…" James spluttered.

"Oh, I have every right." Allen scoffed at his father. "Now, you'd better tell me where the 14th's room is."

"It… It's on the second floor, beside the study." James stuttered, wetting himself with fright when he saw the murderous gleam in Allen's eyes.

"Knock him out, Kanda." Allen told his lover as he headed towards the stairway. He heard a thump behind him and footsteps trailing after him.

"Why do you want to visit your old room?" Kanda asked Allen as they made it up to the second level of the house. "Did you leave anything here?"

"Yes," Allen replied. "My notes from my previous life about the Final Exorcism."

"You'd actually need them?" Kanda asked, "I thought you can control your angelic powers."

"Can and could are completely different things, Kanda." Allen replied as he pushed open the door to his room. "I've been so out of touch with my powers for so long that I do not remember whether I can use my powers anymore. Of course, the Innocence in my heart should make the process easier, but I still need to know how to use my Sword of Exorcism correctly or else I will injure my siblings."

"It still feels weird hearing you address them as your siblings." Kanda murmured to himself as he watched Allen rifle through the stuff in the dusty room. "I'm surprised that they kept your room untouched, though."

"Hm," Allen hummed in agreement. "Well, I was adored the most by all of my siblings since I was the youngest, so it is natural they would want to leave something of mine behind so that they can remember me."

"Touching." Kanda answered. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes." Allen moved back to Kanda with a rucksack slung over his shoulder. "We'd better get moving before the Noah come back—"

"TYKI~"

"Too late." Kanda whispered as he quickly closed the door, making sure that the Noahs would not see them. "We have to leave before they find James."

"I can use the Noah's Ark." Allen replied softly, moving nearer to Kanda.

Kanda shook his head. "Too risky. They could jump in after us if your Ark's entrance extended to downstairs."

"What nonsense." Allen scoffed as he prepared to open the Ark despite Kanda's warnings.

"HE WAS HERE! THAT FREAK I SIRED—HE WAS HERE!"

Allen sighed. Now that James had spilled the beans, he would not be able to open the Ark. Road would be able to open a doorway into the Ark so that option was out.

"I can hear them from here."

_Wisely. _Neah's voice came immediately and Allen stiffened. He knew that Wisely would be able to take read his mind. If Wisely could hear him… his plans would be ruined. There was no choice but to take the Noah's Ark.

Allen summoned the entrance and pushed Kanda into it before he could protest and jumped in after him. He needed to leave the Ark as well so that Road would not be able to find him in the Ark. Allen quickly opened a door to Asia and pushed Kanda through it too.

And they landed with a thump in the middle of a village.

It was a good thing that it was nighttime when they appeared, or else they would have been caught and declared god or something.

"Xiao Li, was there a girl who could do predictions in your village?" Allen asked as the small girl helped him to gather water from a well.

"Hm? Oh, you mean Mei Lin?" Xiao Li looked at him. "Well, she used to. But now she doesn't. She keeps herself locked in her house all day. We don't even get to see her now."

"Really?" Allen seemed surprised. "I wanted to visit her and return her something that belonged to her."

"Oh. Then her grandpa might let you in. But Mei Lin doesn't want to see people nowadays. So I'm not sure whether you will be able to talk to her." Xiao Li replied.

"That's fine with me. Do you know the way to her house?" Allen asked.

Xiao Li nodded and led the way, skipping a few steps ahead of the older brother. Usually there were two of them, but Allen said that the other one wanted to stay at home today because he was tired. Xiao Li didn't mind. She liked this older brother more than the other one, anyway. The other one—Kan…da, if she was not wrong—was grumpy and fierce. Xiao Li didn't like him. She also saw him as a rival to get Brother Allen's attention, so she usually tried to do things to keep Allen to herself.

For Allen, her efforts were pretty amusing and he enjoyed watching Kanda and Xiao Li snap at each other—it was amusing how they would go for each other's throat the moment they saw each other, even though he didn't know the real reason why they did.

"We're here." Xiao Li told Allen and they stopped in front of a small house. Allen thanked her and entered the house. He was greeted by an elderly man, who was Mei Lin's grandfather. The moment he saw Allen, he frowned and asked Allen to leave.

"I have something to return to Mei Lin." Allen tried, but the elderly man shook his head and pointed towards the door.

"You have shattered Mei Lin's heart when you returned her here. She was looking forward to being an Exorcist—"

"But I have her artifact with me." Allen told him. "I found an Innocence that is compatible to her. I have come to take Mei Lin to the Black Order."

The elderly man stared at Allen for a moment before he sat down. "She can go to the Black Order?"

"Yes."

Her grandfather drew in a shaky breath. "After her artifact was gone, Mei Lin was very depressed. She had made up her mind to join the Black Order and help people around the world. When her artifact was gone, Mei Lin felt guilty that she could have helped those in suffering, yet she did not because she had not lept a good hold on her artifact and thus leading to its destruction."

"It wasn't her fault—" Allen started to say, but her grandfather stopped him.

"Go tell her that. Tell her that she can return and help people. I will support her." He said quietly and retired into the depths of the house.

After getting lost for twenty times, Allen finally found Mei Lin. Or rather, Mei Lin found Allen after her grandpa notified her that Allen was there to see her.

"I can enter the Black Order again?" she whispered, looking at Allen in awe. "I thought my Innocence couldn't come back?"

"It can't." Allen admitted. "But I found an Innocence that is similar to the one you had."

He retrieved a small crystal ball from the cloak he had. "And I think you will be able to synchronize with this one perfectly."

Mei Lin took the crystal ball from him and gazed into it with a reverent look on her face. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see this again…" she murmured. Then she gasped as a soft blue glow emanated from the crystal ball.

"Are you sure you want to join the Black Order, though? You wouldn't be able to return and see your grandfather if you do." Allen asked, feeling slightly concerned for the small child.

"Yes, I want to join." Mei Lin said, her eyes determined. Allen sighed.

"Start packing your bag then. Don't pack too much, take only what's valuable to you. I'll buy some new clothes for you when we reach the Black Order."

Mei Lin nodded and scrambled to pull a small bag out from under her bed. She started to pack some stuff and it wasn't long before she was done.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

Allen nodded and he took her bag, slinging it over his shoulder just as the door to her room burst open. Allen jumped in a defensive position before Mei Lin but relaxed when he saw that it was Kanda. Kanda was panting, having just run from their inn to Mei Lin's house.

"The Noahs are here! We need to leave before they find us!" he told Allen, panting.


	16. Discovery

Maiden-of-the-midnight-moon: Yes, I believe that I just implied that Allen is the Earl's grandson—well, physically he is. But his soul is a part of Neah Walker's.

Chapter 16

"What's going on, Allen?" Mei Lin asked as Allen hurriedly focused on something. Then she gasped as a huge structure appeared in front of her.

"We have to leave. Come on," Allen held out his hand to her and Mei Lin grabbed onto him. She let Allen pull her through the structure and shuddered as the dark pressed around her. Then, there was light. Mei Lin opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. It was a white town filled with pretty Western houses and beautiful flowers.

"This is amazing," She gasped.

"We have to hurry, Mei Lin." Allen tugged on her hand, seeming somewhat nervous. "Kanda?"

"I'm here." Kanda came out of the door behind them.

Allen frowned, as if hearing a sour note in the air and he gasped. "There's no more time. We'll have to hide within the Ark itself."

Kanda stared at him. "They will find us." He said in a low tone.

"I know. But there is one room that they do not know of. As long as they do not know or cannot enter the room, we will remain safe." Allen replied, humming a tune under his breath quickly. Another door appeared in front of them and Allen took them through, just as a checkered door appeared in the Ark.

"We'll be safe here." Allen told Kanda, leading Mei Lin to the couch in the room. Kanda deposited their bags on the floor with a grunt and collapsed into one of the chairs littering the room.

"How did they find us?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know. I am sure that they don't know…" Allen frowned then he realized something. "Of course! They have Wisely with them!"

"Wisely?"

"He has the ability to read other people's minds. When we were at the manor, I was wondering about where we should go to—he must have picked that thought out of my head." Allen explained.

Kanda looked slightly worried. "But don't you have anything to block him out of your mind?"

"Well, since I am the Noah of Destruction, I can use my abilities to destroy that connection that his ability uses to connect to my mind, preventing him from 'hearing' my thoughts. Of course, it is a tricky process and I haven't been using my powers in such a long time." Kanda noticed a cold gleam in Allen's eyes and understood that he was talking to Neah.

"What's happening, Allen?" Mei Lin asked, looking up at Neah with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry, Mei Lin," Neah gave her a fake smile. "Everything's alright. We just have a problem with my family."

"What's wrong with them?"

Neah smiled, "Let's just say that they don't really approve of my choice and they're trying to get me to change my mind about joining the Black Order." He lied cheerily. "Now then, let's see what's going on down there." He walked over to the piano in the room and pressed a key. A huge screen popped up in front of them, displaying six Noahs entering the Ark through a checkered crowned door.

"Huh," Neah said, "They sent Road, Tyki, Jasdevi and Wisely after me. This could be tricky."

"What are you going to do, Allen?" Mei Lin asked curiously.

"Nothing much. Just welcome them to the city." Neah replied absently as he pressed a black key. The sour sound filled the room, sounding discordant in the silence.

On the Noah's side, a small doll popped out of the ground immediately. It looked like Tyki with longer, straighter hair. Jasdevi and Tyki jumped at sudden appearance of a doll, but Road and Wisely paled. They recognized who the doll represented.

"Hello, my fellow siblings~" the doll said, an exact imitation of what Road did to Lavi two years ago. "It's been so long since we met, don't you think so?"

"Siblings?" Tyki asked.

"Neah," Road gasped. "You're still alive."

The doll tilted its head to one side. "Well, hello, Road, I hadn't expected to see you here."

"Neah?" the twins asked Wisely.

"That's the name of the previous incarnation of the 14th Noah." Wisely told them. The fact that this figure would appear here… No, the only one who could manipulate the Ark like that was Neah Walker… This meant that Neah was still alive.

"Neah," Wisely said to the doll. "What are you planning?"

"Oh~ Wisely, it's been a long time since we met…" the doll turned to him and smiled eerily. "Well? Can you hear what I'm thinking now?"

Wisely blinked at focuse on the doll, not expecting to hear anything from it. But what struck him was a plethora of images from the time that Neah had gotten drunk—and what he'd done.

"Stop that!" Wisely yelled as he dove behind Road, trying to regain his sanity. "That's uncalled for, Neah!"

The doll laughed in amusement before it did a small twirl. "So, why are you here? Come to check up on me?"

"Yes and no." Surprisingly, it was Tyki who replied. "Tell me, are you the one who is residing in Allen Walker's body?"

The doll blinked. "Residing?" it laughed. "Such an unpleasant word! Although… I'll have you know, Tyki Mikk, that I am not residing within Allen's body, but rather that the boy is part of me."

"Part of you?"

"Of course. His soul was part of mine, once."

Road gasped and the doll smiled horribly, "Yes, Allen Walker is the 14th Noah, but I am also the 14th Noah. In short, we are kind of like the Noah of Bond."

"But that can't be!" Road protested, "The twins are the only ones that that bond—"

"Ah, but you see, Allen and I are joined with the soul but we are sharing the same body. It's rather funny, isn't it? And when the Earl falls, I will have a hand in it too…"

"You wouldn't get anywhere near the Earl," Tyki muttered as he pulled a Tease out from his body, sending it towards the doll and destroying it immediately. Then he turned to Wisely, "Can you hear anyone within the city?"

Wisely turned around in a full circle, apparently trying detect signs of people. "No." he shook his head finally.

"Well, then, that doll was just a distraction." Tyki stretched, seemingly disappointed. "The hunt is on."

"So that's what you meant by using your powers?" Kanda asked Neah as the Noahs left the Ark.

"Yeah. They're dependent on Wisely, who tells them what the prey is planning to do or whether their prey is there or not." Neah replied. "However, if Wisely cannot find you, it usually means that the other Noahs can't, too."

"And?"

"And what?" Neah looked at Kanda.

"What are we going to do now? Are you going to leave the Ark and have them find you again?" Kanda asked.

Neah thought for a moment before he shook his head. "I will stay here. I have the information I need to figure out the Final Exorcism and Allen will need to train that little brat without any disturbances, anyway."

"What about food, then?"

"We can get those easily. I can open a door to a village or something and you can go and buy stuff from there. You can leave the lodging to me, I'll open doors to some of the rooms in the Ark that have beds." Neah replied.

"Fine."

"Allen, could you tell me the story of how Innocence came to be again?" Mei Lin asked as Allen tucked her into bed.

"Alright," Allen said as he settled himself next to Mei Lin. "Once upon a time, there were fourteen angels that helped God to judge the souls and send them to Heaven or Hell. However, the angels soon grew tired of their work and decided to rebel. Just then, a demon appeared and offered to help them in their bid for freedom, although, in actuality, he was casting a spell over the angels that enabled him to control their actions and thoughts. Frightened that the angels would realize what he had done to them, the demon removed the essence of the fourteen angels—their faith and love in God. He divided their essence into a hundred and nine pieces and scattered them around the world before unleashing the fourteen angels. After which, the first humans found the Innocence and started the First War which resulted in a Period of Darkness. Years later, humans discovered the essences of the fourteen angels and a record left behind from those who had fought in the First War. They decided to name the essences Innocence."

"What happened to those angels?" Mei Lin asked sleepily, "Were they able to escape the demon's holds?"

"Well, as far as I know, not yet." Allen replied as truthfully as he could. "But one of them is free from the demon's holds."

"Really?" Mei Lin said, eyes sparkling. "You never told me, Allen."

Allen smiled, "You never asked."

"What did he do to escape?"

"Well…" Allen frowned in thought, "I don't know about that either, but his powers allowed him to escape, I suppose."

"Will he free the others too?"

"Yes, he will. One day." Allen told her.

Mei Lin looked rather thoughtful. "You know, Allen, I saw this vision in my crystal ball the other day…"

"Vision?"

"Yes… It was of a group of men with strange weapons fighting another group of men… Then there was you, watching them from the sidelines… Then suddenly, when all of them were engaged in battle, your Innocence activated and stopped all of the men in black suits and there is a bright flash of light and all of the Innocences appear and enter the men you captured. There were also some black strands unraveling from them and then the vision stopped." Mei Lin told Allen.

Allen nodded as he took in the information. She had seen him carrying out the Final Exorcism. While this showed that there was a possibility that Allen would be able to carry it out, he was well aware that he did not know the actual process of the Final Exorcism. What if he couldn't control his powers? He could easily destroy most of the battlefield without much effort as his powers were highly destructive.

"Allen?" The aforementioned looked down at Mei Lin. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, Mei Lin." Allen smiled kindly. "I was just thinking. Now, go back to sleep."

"She saw me carrying out the Final Exorcism, Kanda." Allen told his lover as he flopped into a chair. "Now, if only I could figure out _how _am I going to release them from this 'curse'…"

Kanda listened in silence as Allen repeated what Mei Lin had told him. Then he spoke. "It seems as if it has something to do with black strands woven around their body."

"Yes, those are probably evidence of the 'curse' left on them." Allen replied, his tone holding frustration. "But I can't even see those strands of darkness that she mentioned about!"

Kanda remained silent for a moment before he asked, "What about your eye?"

"What eye?"

Kanda gestured towards Allen's left eye. "Weren't you able to see human souls with that eye? Surely it would make sense for you to be able to see those black strands."

Allen reached up to touch his bandaged eye. "It has not recovered yet." He replied.

"I know that too." Kanda said. "But don't you think it is a possibility?"

"Well…" Allen sighed, "The last time this happened was when I met Krory. It evolved back then."

"Don't you think that could happen again?" Kanda argued. "Your eye evolving again to suit your needs?"

"It isn't exactly that, Kanda. You don't understand." Allen retorted heatedly, his spine stiffening. "My eye has nothing to do with what is happening now."

"So you say." Kanda bit back. "But don't you find it funny—how you seem to get defensive about that eye when I talk about it?"

"I—" Allen stopped and rubbed his temples. "You're right." He admitted finally. "It must be Beelzebub."

"Oh?" Kanda raised his brow. "What about Neah? He seems to be subconsciously influencing you."

"Neah is one thing, but I originally used to be part of him, so this is not relevant to why I am acting this way." Allen replied. "Beelzebub must be trying to get me under his control again." Kanda noticed the change in Allen's speech.

"Well, Neah, what are you planning to do now? You have to admit that that left eye does not have anything to do with what is happening." Kanda said.

Neah nodded once. "A blessing from Mana. Did you know, Mana used to be the apprentice of Bookman, once?"

Kanda stared at him. "Bookman?"

Neah nodded. "He left, though. That's why Bookman had to find another apprentice this late in his life."

"What did he exactly do when he left that curse on Allen?" Kanda asked again.

"I'm not sure, either." Neah frowned as he touched the bandaged eye. "It has been marked by an Akuma, yet it leaves no threatening residue of dark matter behind. But to be marked by a soul of one who has loved you... and to survive the initial assault by the Akuma that was that soul's prisoner… Very intricate." Neah mused, shaking his head. "I think that this is the link we have back to our world."

"Our world?" Kanda said.

"Oh, I was just thinking to myself." Neah waved a hand at Kanda. "But I'm not referring to _this _world. I'm referring to the world of the dead."

"You can't mean—"

"We will have to leave this world, Kanda." Neah explained. "Angels are not part of this world and neither are Innocence or Noahs. We are meant to be under the service of the Lord. It was only because of that demon's interference that we Fell and came to this world to create chaos. Demons are the ones who will tempt those of this world to Hell and even they have very little power over humans. It is only rare cases that bring them here. We are the ones who do the administrative work—we are the judges, in a sense. And that is why we are needed by the Lord. Although I sense that we will have a millennium's worth of work to complete when we return. And then some."

"What about you?" Kanda asked, his voice strangely choked. "Will you…" his voice trailed off.

"I will be leaving with them, Kanda." Neah sat back in his chair, looking strangely amused. "You don't think I would be here forever, did you?"

"I… Well…" Kanda stammered, seemingly at loss for words. Neah laughed at him.

"I can understand what you're going through, Kanda." He told the teen, smiling at him. "However, I have a word of advice to you: don't choose the wrong person."

"What do you mean?" Kanda choked out finally.

Neah's smile widened. "Who do you like, Kanda? Me or Allen?"

Kanda had no reply to that.

"It's starting, Earl." Tyki settled himself at the table, the last to show up for the family dinner as he had been busy carrying out the Earl's orders. "The Exorcists are out of the nest and trying to control the Akumas swarming the world."

"Good, good," The Earl clapped his hands together, announcing the start of dinner. "Good work, Tyki-pyon."

Then he turned to Wisely and Road. "How did the mission go?"

Road poked at her food. "He got away."

The Earl smiled, "How?"

Wisely broke in. "I think he's starting to regain his memories, Earl."

"Yes, I think that too. But how did he manage to get away? Wisely could have found him, couldn't he?"

"Uh," Wisely said wisely. "I can't hear him anywhere… So I think he's in that room of his."

"What room?"

"That room that we never managed to find in the Ark." Wisely said. It had started out as a challenge to find the room, but none of the Noahs were able to find it and it remained a secret until this day.

"The 14th's room." The Earl mused. "That accursed room!"

The Noahs stared at the Earl in fear. Never of them had ever seen the Earl this furious. It rivaled the fury that the new Noah of Wrath, Sklein Buriec displayed.

"You will find that rat and kill him." The Earl turned to Road. "Do not fail!"

And for a moment there, Road saw the image of a figure darkly imposing upon the Earl; bat-like wings and eyes filled with flame, strands of darkness trailing out of its hands and wrapping around each of the Noahs. A mouthful of sharp teeth and red skin that wept fluids at a slightest movement it made. It grinned in delight at its prey, raw muscle showing through its skin.

And then, it was gone as soon as she saw it. Road shook her head, dispelling the disturbing image and replying to the Earl. "I understand."

It had been at least a week since they had resided in the Ark because of the Noahs. Allen was still recuperating (his eye). He had decided that they would remain in the Ark until something from the outside world required his attention. He already had his hands occupied with training Mei Lin, anyway. The girl was learning to use her Innocence and Allen felt slightly regretful that she would not be able to work on her abilities in the future due to the Final Exorcism that would summon every piece of Innocence regardless of where it was back to the angels.

Mei Lin had understood his feelings and had patted him on the hand. "I know that this is the last chance I'll have to work with my Innocence, Allen. Don't worry, I'm sure there will be some other way to help the people out there."

The door banged open, interrupting their lesson and Kanda appeared, looking flustered. Allen and Mei Lin stared at him in surprise. Kanda had been out to get some food for them and he had left only three minutes ago and he had told Allen to open the door for him when he had completed his lesson.

"What's wrong, Kanda?" Allen asked.

"It's starting!" Kanda panted, his eyes wild. He gulped in some more oxygen before he continued. "The Noahs are attacking!"


	17. Choices

Akirina: I understand that there are some details in these few chapters that will raise questions. But I will explain all these in the sequel to this story.

Chapter 17

"Komui!"

Komui jumped at the sudden shout, his elbow knocking over his cup of coffee, sending it to the ground with a loud crash. He _knew _that voice.

"Allen?" he looked up, seeing the white-haired youth at the doorway to his office. Wondering why no one had told him about the appearance of the General, he stood up, going to the boy. "Where have you been? We sent a team to search for you and Kanda—"

"There is no time left to talk about such trivialities. I heard that the war between us and the Noahs have started. How is it progressing?" Allen asked.

Komui stared at him, a little shocked. "Allen… it has been two months since the war started."

"What?" Allen stared at him in shock before he turned to Kanda. "Two months! We haven't been gone for that long, have we?"

Kanda shook his head. "We spent two weeks getting to your father's hideout. But we shouldn't have been out of touch for that long."

Allen frowned. "Damn it. I forgot that there was some kind of time management error with the Ark."

"What?"

"We were staying in the Ark for what we thought was a week. Incidentally, ever since the Ark accident two years ago, time inside the Ark passes more slowly that the outside world. Which means that what was a week for us is more than a month for you." Allen explained to the two men. "Never mind that, how has the war gone so far? Are the Noahs winning? How many casualties?"

"It's nearing a million." Komui replied grimly and Allen grimaced at his expression. "They're deploying all their forces on us. The Exorcists are overtaxed—there are too little of us. Krory has been to the infirmary several times and the doctors say that his condition is deteriorating… due to his Innocence and the war."

Allen cursed. "Parasitic Innocence. I nearly forgot."

"The Noahs are gaining the upperhand. I estimate that it will be a couple of days before we are defeated. The other Exorcists are close to keeling over from exhaustion." Komui continued.

"Then you'll be glad that I have found another accommodator, then." Allen gestured towards the doorway and a timid girl slipped into the room. "Komui, this is Mei Lin."

Komui smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Mei Lin." He told the little girl. Then, he turned to Allen. "There is a new Exorcist too. Timothy Hearst, also known as the Phantom Thief G."

"Is that so." Allen pondered over this. "Kanda, take Mei Lin to the Science Department and introduce her. I need to talk to Komui." He instructed. Mei Lin looked at him curiously.

"Are you going to fulfill the prophecy, Allen?" she asked.

Allen ignored Komui's curious look. "Yes, Mei Lin." He replied, smiling gently at her.

"Then you'll need this, then." She held her Innocence out to Allen. Allen smiled wryly at her actions.

"No, you can keep that. I'll ask for it when I need it. Bye, Mei Lin." He watched her leave the room, knowing it would be the last time he would ever see the child again.

"Allen, is there something wrong?" Komui was studying Allen, a frown set on his face. Apparently, he had picked up something from his conversation with Mei Lin and knew instinctively that something was wrong.

"Nothing, Komui." Allen returned to business. "Now, I need you to tell me the specifics of the battle. Where are the Exorcists posted and which Noahs have been seen at the battleground…"

Wisely stiffened abruptly when he felt a change in the 'voices' he was listening to. Although he couldn't hear the thoughts of the person, but he would know that tone from anywhere.

"Earl, he's back." He announced to the man who had dropped his disguise and was sitting on the roof of a tower, surveying the battle scene.

"Kill him."

"Huh?" Wisely stared at the Earl. Surely he knew that the only person able to defeat Neah was not him—his mind powers were not particularly effective on the other Noah since he could use his destructive powers to stop Wisely. "Earl, you know that I can't kill Neah—"

The Earl sighed heavily. "Very well. I shall take care of the rat myself, then." He stood up and stared into the sky for a few moments before uttering, "I did not want to do this, Neah."

Raising up the umbrella, Lero, the Earl aimed a ball of dark matter down at the battle scene. He watched as it destroyed a few of his Akumas and killed a few of the humans but missed the Exorcists. Then he turned away.

"Come on, Wisely. Call Road. We'll see that the rat doesn't rise again."

_Who will you choose, Kanda? Me or Allen?_

The words echoed within the recesses of Kanda's mind. Who did he love? Neah or Allen? He was perfectly aware that he was in love with both of the personalities residing with Allen's body. But what was Neah implying? He knew that Allen would leave… was Neah saying that he was a choice to choose him or Allen?

"Kanda…" the small voice of Mei Lin sounded. He glanced at her, waiting for the little girl to speak.

Mei Lin swallowed when she met his gaze. "You will have to make a choice between the two of them, Kanda. And you can only choose one. Don't waste the choice on someone whom you know will not return your feelings."

"What?" Kanda stared at her in surprise.

"Choose wisely." She told him, then hurried into the room, leaving him in the dark corridor. What had she meant? Kanda was seized by a burning desire to grab the child and ask her what she had meant. But Mei Lin could not possibly understand what the situation was right now… Could she? Kanda shook his head. He turned to check on Mei Lin and noticed that she was already making friends with the scientists. They would take care of her, he knew. Then, he turned down the hallway, seeking Allen—no, Neah—out to ask him more about this.

"They're drawing closer to the old Headquarters."

"What?" Komui glanced at Allen in surprise. "Why? How do you know that?"

"There's a patten." Allen traced his finger in a cross on the map. "The intersection of their attacks meet here." His finger tapped on the spot that was where the old Black Order Headquarters were. "Ironically, it's where the previous battle took place."

"You mean—" Komui broke off, realizing what Allen was saying.

"Yes." Allen smiled, "They will end this where is first begun. Very fitting."

"He's started to move." Wisely told them. "He's going through the Ark…"

"Where on Earth does he think he is going!" the Earl seethed. "He doesn't think that he could elude us now, does he?"

"I don't know—" Wisely replied rather absent-mindedly, his concentration focused on Neah, determined not to let him go.

_I'll see you at the final battleground, Wisely._

Wisely stopped, his eyes wide. Neah had just spoken to him. And he had done it without letting any of his other thoughts slip. How?

"Wisely?" Road called, looking at her sibling anxiously. Wisely had never been surprised before—due to his mind powers—but this was her first time seeing him shocked.

Wisely turned to her, a dumbfound expression on his face. "He spoke to me. Neah."

A loud blast shook Wisely out of his shock as he turned to look at the Earl, who had just destroyed a whole town. He looked angry—no, wrathful. Nothing could describe the expression of utmost fury on his face. And for one moment, Wisely could hear the sibilant hiss of a demon tongue in echoing within the thoughts of his brothers and sisters—and even his own.

Then, it was gone.

What was going on? Wisely shook his head.

"What do you mean, he's gone!" Kanda yelled at Komui. The other man cowered behind his desk in fear.

"Allen said that he was going to the place where all the Noahs were going to gather… He said they would surely assemble at the old Black Order Headquarters and he would take the opportunity to stop them, he said…" Komui stammered.

"You fool!" Kanda shouted. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Well…" Komui hesitated. Kanda threw him a dark glare.

"What else have you not told me?" he spat.

"Allen took a suitcase with him. He said that it contained the weapon that would drive the Noahs away…" Komui said.

Kanda cursed and stormed out of the room, preparing to go after Allen. He was stopped by Komui when he was about to step out of the office.

"Oh, yes, Kanda," Komui called after him. "Allen said you needed to make a decision. Him or Neah?"

Kanda scowled. What the hell did that mean, anyway?

Two days later…

"It's been a long time since we've met, 14th."

Allen barely spared the Noahs a glance. "Yes, Adam, it has been a long time."

"It's a pity everything has to end like this."

Allen turned to the Earl with a smirk on his face. "Who said everything will end here?" he asked the Earl with a smirk on his face. "It's only the beginning of the end."

As he said this, the scene in front of them was swarmed with Akumas, Exorcists, Finders and Noahs. Adam scoffed at what Allen said. "Does that matter? You are going down in the end, anyway."

"Are you sure?" Allen activated his Innocence. "I don't think so, Beelzebub."

Adam frowned at him. "Who?"

Allen scoffed. "Don't think that will fool me. I can see you acting through Adam. Although I'll commend you on focusing on Adam since he is our leader."

For a moment, Adam thought he heard a strange hissing and deep growling. But he shook his head and it was gone. Allen only looked strangely triumphant. "See, you're losing control over them." He spoke to the air.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, starting to doubt that Neah was mentally stable. Then he dismissed that notion. Noahs never had any mental illnesses. They were special beings that could not get affected by any human malady.

"Talking to Beelzebub." Allen replied. "Although, I bet you wouldn't believe me."

"Of course." Wisely agreed from beside Adam. "Although I can hear him."

"I can see him." Road added.

Allen looked at them in surprise and noticed that Road's eyes kept flickering to the position that Beelzebub hung above Adam. "So that's why the two of you were following him." He muttered.

"It was strange that we could see and hear him and the others could not." Road said. "And the Earl started strangely after you left, Neah."

"I know." Allen nodded and they all stared at the demon. It spat and hissed, twitching its fingers again. But Allen-turned-Neah reached out with his powers and slapped the tendrils away.

It recoiled and hissed angrily, controlling Adam and making him launch at Neah, pulling out its sword from Lero. Neah leapt back and pulled out the reverse of Adam's sword—his own Sword of Exorcism.

"You know, this sword can slice away the control you have over them?" Neah smirked at the invisible demon before he pulled away.

Adam growled at him. "Stop sprouting nonsense!" he charged at Neah.

But Neah flipped out of the way and perched himself on the edge of the roof. "I'll see you on the battleground below." He waved cheerily and fell out of sight. Adam rushed to the edge and hissed angrily when he noticed that Neah had made use of his Innocence to grab on to a protruding flag pole and lower himself to the ground carefully.

"Damn that rat!" Adam growled and turned to Wisely and Road. "You will forget about this idiotic idea of helping the 14th!" he shouted at them. "Have you forgotten his betrayal to us?"

"He never betrayed us, Earl." Road answered.

"It was us who were being manipulated."Wisely added.

"Nonsense!" Adam roared. "Your friendship with that traitor has addled your brains!"

"Look at what is behind you, then!" Road cried. "See what has been controlling you all along!"

Adam tried to turn around when a feeling of lightheadedness struck him. He waited for it to pass and then turned back to the other two Noahs. "There is nothing there." He said.

Wisely and Road held their heads in their hands. Then finally, Wisely spoke. "I'm sorry for being so rude, Earl. I don't know what came over us."

Adam grunted. "It was that rat that tricked you. He's very good at manipulation, so don't trust him."

"Yes, Earl, we'll look out for him."

Allen weaved among the Akumas, destroying them as he passed them. He had to get to part of the battlefield where all the Noahs were so that he could carry out the Final Exorcism when the opportunity presented itself. He knew that the remaining three Noahs were following him, so he did not need to worry about the number of Noahs being incomplete.

He caught sight of a familiar female Exorcist in front of him and dived to take the attack that was meant for her. She gaped upon seeing him and Allen grinned at seeing her again. "Hey, Miranda."

The Noah that had been delivering the attack widened his eyes upon seeing Allen and jumped back.

"Well, we meet again, boy." Tyki Mikk said in recognition.

Neah could feel himself getting weary under the combined attacks of Adam, Tyki, Road and Wisely. It had been half an hour since they had started combating against each other and Neah knew that he could not hold up much longer. He needed someone to take the attacks so that he could carry out the Final Exorcism.

"You fool." A light breeze brushed by him and Neah found Kanda holding Tyki off, his Tease an inch away from the back of his head. "Why did you leave without me?" Kanda shouted at Neah over the dying cries of the Finders and the battle of the Noahs and Exorcists.

Neah grinned. "I thought you would reach on time. Now help me to hold them off. I need to prepare."

And then, he was gone. Kanda cursed the boy as he tried his best to keep the Noahs off with Miranda's help.

"What's happening?" Miranda asked as her Innocence started to glow a bright yellow. "Kanda—" She turned to see Kanda's Innocence glowing a bright green.

"The idiot got it." Kanda sighed as he watched a small cube dislodge itself from his weapon and disappear into the sky.

He saw the Noahs stop in their tracks and suddenly cry out, their eyes transfixed on the glowing mass that was Innocence gathering in the sky. It grew brighter and brighter until everyone on the battlefield was forced to close their eyes. Only the Noahs continued watching, unable to close their eyes and turn away from the sight before them. There was a hiss and growl as a black figure appeared in the sky, black strands connecting it to the Noahs. With a bright flash of green light and they disintegrated.

The Noahs cried out as the strands disappeared. Meanwhile, the glowing mass in the sky separated into fourteen different coloured masses and descended into the Noahs. Their skin grew lighter until it was shining and with a loud tearing sound, wings burst out of their backs. Their hair grew lighter until it resembled a light grey—each one of them had different shades of gray. Road had gray with dark blue highlights and Tyki had gray with purple highlights and so on, each highlight in the Noah's hair according to the aura of the Innocence that had entered their body. Their eyes remained a brilliant gold, although they were starting to glow.

The demon gave a loud cry and disappeared. As did the Akumas, their containers destroyed and their souls free to leave.

Adam straightened and looked around at the battle around them. In a rich, resonant voice, he called to his brothers and sisters. "It is time to go, my siblings."

Lulubell sighed. "A millennium's worth of work to look after." She agreed. Then she turned to Neah, who had appeared in their midst. "Are you coming with us, brother?"

"I suppose," he answered in a sweet melodic voice. "But I have to see someone first."

"The Choice, huh." Tyki said. "Hurry on, then."

"Of course." Neah inclined his head and sought the crowd for the blue-haired samurai. "Kanda." He laid a hand on his lover's shoulder. Kanda had his eyes shut from the brilliant light that still lit the whole battleground up. But he would have recognized that voice from anywhere.

"Neah?"

"It's time. Do you wish to remain here or return with us to the world of the dead? Since you were 'reborn', in a sense, as a Second Exorcist."

Kanda hesitated. Then he replied. "Here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He was sure about his choice then, Neah concluded.

"Next one: who do you choose? Me or Allen?"

Kanda remained silent. Finally, Neah prompted. "Kanda?"

"…I can't choose."

Neah sighed. "Wrong answer, Kanda. There is only one person you can love completely. Last chance."

"I can't! I love you both." Kanda replied desperately and Neah pitied him.

"Goodbye, Kanda." His sigh was a soft whisper in the wind. "I love you, BaKanda." Warm lips brushed over his once and then they were gone.

Kanda slammed his eyes open, realizing what he had just done. "Beansprout!" he called, reaching out. But the angels were gone. Even Neah was gone.

Neah had taken Allen and they had left.

Kanda collapsed to the ground. He should have realized… realized that Allen was the only one who reciprocated his feelings… not Neah. Only Allen. Because Neah was the part of the angel's existence that was wholly unhuman and Allen was the one that was wholly human—the one that was human could _feel _while the other couldn't.

And he had only figured this out when Allen called him by that nickname he had made up for him. A nickname that Neah never used.

But it was too late. He was gone.

Kanda collapsed onto the ground and howled to the skies.


	18. Epilogue

Akirina: Well, this is the end of Light and Dark Side. See you next in Darkness passes and Light shines!

Epilogue

One year later…

Lenalee leaned against the bench, taking care of her swollen tummy as she relaxed. She felt the seat dip and knew that Kanda had taken his place beside her. She had married a year after Allen's death and she was expecting a child now. Of course, Komui had kicked up a fuss at first, but she had finally taken care of it and the marriage turned out smoothly.

"Where's the idiot rabbit?" Kanda's gruff voice asked as he sat beside his friend. "Being punished by Bookman again?"

Lenalee smiled at him in amusement. "As a matter of fact, yes, he is. Apparently he managed to sell Bookman's hair tie, and Bookman was not happy with him, especially when he called him panda again."

Kanda scoffed and said, "Well, he should stop getting into trouble and spend a little more time with his wife. I can't be here every day to take care of you and if Komui finds out, it'll be trouble for everyone."

"You've grown, Kanda." Lenalee said softly to herself when she heard that. Kanda had been very hard broken after Allen had left—or died, she didn't know. He had isolated himself and Lavi resorted to desperate means to draw the man out of his depression. It wasn't easy, but he succeeded.

"What?" Kanda turned to Lenalee, not catching what she'd just said.

"Nothing," Lenalee quickly replied. "How have you been?" she asked, groping around for a topic to talk about. She knew that she had touched a sore spot when Kanda's face turned stony.

"Fine."

"Kanda," Lenalee said with a slightly exasperated tone. "I know that you're not fine. I can help, you know."

Kanda turned away. "No thanks."

Lenalee sighed. "Allen once told me that when someone died, they would become a star up there."

Kanda turned to her. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"He's still with you, Kanda. No matter what. You just have to keep waiting for him. Don't give up. I'm sure he'll come back some day." Lenalee told him.

"And what makes you think so?"

Lenalee looked up into the blue sky with white clouds drifting across it. "I just know. Call it a gut feeling."

The Black Order had changed ever since the Final Battle. At first, the Board of Directors were unsure of what to do with the Order, but Bookman had suggested that they set up an academy that offered science and arts to students. At first, Komui was keener on offering sciences, but he was out ruled by the others and the Black Order Academy was set up.

And Komui had roped Kanda into teaching martial arts with Bookman—an unpleasant routine that involved both of them glaring at each other throughout the lesson—most of the times—and, for Kanda, giving injuries to the students (which usually stopped short of a broken bone.).

Lenalee taught dance—something that she'd always wanted to learn when she was young and Lavi taught history. The other younger Exorcists were to sit through most of the lessons and they were expected to specialize in one subject that they would teach when they were older. The Board of Directors kept an eye on these children and made sure that they were exposed to the outside world by sending them on missions to learn more about their specialized subject.

The Black Order Academy flourished with this special system of teaching and they started to catch up on the expectations a normal academy would have.

"It's been some time since we left." Road noted as they took a break from work again. Their Lord had been extremely upset with them and had sent them to work immediately without a single word. Although he did greet Neah, the only one to have attempted to stop Beelzebub.

"I miss Kanda. And I think Neah is an idiot for taking me away. I could never exist with him in a single body—we're too much different to be in the same body!" the words slipped past Neah's lips without his noticing it. Neah scowled.

Road laughed and the other twelve angels joined in.

"You should separate him from your body, Neah." Their Lord spoke from the head of the table. "It is rather… unhealthy to have two different existences living in the same body."

"I can't, Lord." Neah mumbled. "There is no other body for this one to go to and we share the same soul—how can we part?"

"It is possible, Neah." The Lord replied. "You could have asked me. I can separate the two of you. Besides, I think that soul down on Earth needs to have some form of a job."

"What do you mean?" Neah asked.

"You'll see." The Lord answered cryptically.

_Knock knock._

Kanda grunted and turned around in bed. Who was this insane person calling at this time of the day? It was 3 in the morning and it was an insane hour for someone to be up. He hoped that the person would just leave.

_Knock knock._

This was bloody irritating.

_Knock knock._

Kanda was fed up. "Fine!" He called as he flung his bed sheets off his body. "I'm coming, just stop knocking on the damn door!"

He could have sworn that he heard someone chuckle, but he was too tired to care. Kanda moved to open the door and he froze as soon as he saw who was standing in front of his door at 3 in the morning.

The person chuckled, "Have you forgotten me that quickly, Kanda? It's only been a year, you know."

Kanda could only stare at the person in shock. Then an expression of amazement came over his face. "I'm going mad, aren't I?"

"Mad with love, maybe." The other person laughed, grey eyes shining eagerly at Kanda.

Kanda finally moved and reached out a hand to cup the cheek of the other person. He leaned into Kanda's touch and sighed softly. "I've missed you." He said, feeling as though something was stuck in his throat.

"Me too." The other person sighed again. "A year's too long."

Kanda smiled gently and pulled the person into his arms. "Welcome back, Allen."

Kanda stared at his sleeping lover beside him, memorizing every curve and line of Allen's face. He had had missed Allen when the latter went back with the angels. He _loved _Allen. He would not be apart from Allen anymore.

Kanda brought up his hand to trace a line down Allen's cheek. He watched as the latter stirred and opened those voluminous gray eyes. Allen gazed at him sleepily.

"Kanda?"

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." Kanda commanded softly and he watched as Allen closed his eyes again and fell back into the land of dreams.


	19. Sequel

Akirina: Hello! The sequel to this story is up already! It's called Darkness Passes and Light Shines!

As you would have read in my profile, I am planning to do a sequel to Darkness Passes and Light Shines, which will be named Echoing Back From the Past.

Thanks for reading this story!

And thanks for adding me to your author alerts list/adding this story to your story alerts list!


End file.
